Code Kadic
by Erik-Silver
Summary: Sam, William, Sissi and Aelita battle against a different evil, with help from a new virtual comrade. Along the way, their team will grow, but so will their enemies. Rated T for swearing. Review on your thoughts.
1. Episode 1

Code: Kadic

I have had this idea in my mind for quite some time, and now I am writing it and am going to post it every Saturday. I will type out a whole season, and then start posting episodes so I know I can do so. Before I start, Sissi's form is not really made up, just the weapon. If you want to get a picture of it, go to Bing or something, search 'Code Lyoko Sissi' and soon you will find an image of her on Lyoko called 'Sisi en Lyoko'. Now for the first episode of Code: Kadic!

Season 1

Episode 1: Put Your Toys Away

Hiroki and Johnny were standing just outside the gym, were the four Kadic Warriors were preparing the prom. Johnny turned on the camera and started filming Hiroki.

"Hello viewers," Hiroki began, "I am standing just in front of the gym, where the prom is being set up by four students, who I'm guessing are Aelita, Sam, Sissi and William.

"And here is the principals' son, Ulrich Stern," he added, seeing Ulrich come through a door with Naomi and Claire.

"Ulrich, can you give our viewers any insight into the prom setup?" Hiroki asked, holding the microphone up to him.

"Please, you don't have any viewers. Besides, even if you did have viewers, you wouldn't be able to do anything involving the prom, since you two don't have any dates, and probably never will," Ulrich said. Hiroki lowered the microphone and looked down at the ground.

Then, the young boy turns around and runs off, Johnny started to run after him, calling his name. Sissi, William, Sam and Aelita looked out the door of the gym.

"What's going on?" William asked. Then he looked at Ulrich, who had a smug smile on his face.

William stalked over and grabbed Ulrich's shirt, pulling him forward. "What did you say to him?" he asked. Ulrich shrugged him off and walked away.

"The truth," Ulrich replied when he was out the door, Naomi and Claire right behind him.

"I am gonna kill that punk," William stated when said 'punk' was gone.

Hiroki was sitting in a corner of the shed, a small Japanese toy sitting on his lap as he sobbed. "I wish I were older. Then they wouldn't be able to tell me what to do," he made out between sobs.

Johnny came up to the door and knocked on it. "Hiroki? Don't listen to Ulrich! He's just a big jerk," Johnny called, banging against the door.

Hiroki grabbed a stray tool and threw it at the door, making a harsh bang. "Leave me alone!" Hiroki yelled, and then went back to sobbing.

Outside of the shed, Johnny looked through the window to see Hiroki in the corner. "Maybe we can get back at him, with help from William and Sam!" Johnny called, and Hiroki looked up.

The young Japanese boy walked up to the door and opened it, leaving the small toy on the work desk. "Really?" Hiroki asked, looking at his friend and roommate.

"Yeah! They'd be happy to help," Johnny said, grabbing his friends' arm and taking him to the dorms.

The Forest Sector flew by, darting past trees and green plains, ending at a tower, which turned from a calm blue, to a sickening red.

In the shed, a black mist leaked out of the lamp near the small toy. It went inside the toy and shifted, until all of it was inside. The toy seemed to shake, then it fell over, a small symbol taking form in its eyes.

Moments later, Ulrich was sitting in his room, listening to music. Suddenly he heard a sharp bang. He looked around and took off the headphones.

"Hello?" he asked. He looked around the room. Suddenly he heard a crash from his dresser. He went up to it and opened the door.

Moments later, the four Warriors were sitting out at their usual bench when Hiroki and Johnny came over.

"Sam, William, can you help us…" Johnny had begun to talk, but Mr. Stern had come out, his son right next to him, Ulrich looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"I'm telling you Dad! It was some kind of weird toy! It tried to kill me!" Ulrich was saying.

"That's nice son, now let's just get you to the infirmary," Mr. Stern said, then he lead his 'psychotic' son to said room.

After Ulrich and his dad were gone, Sissi said, "Do you think it could be… you know who?"

Aelita rubbed her chin. "Maybe. But I would have to ask our friend on Kadic," she said. She stood up and left, William, Sissi and Sam looking at each other.

"Do you think he's attacking?" William asked.

"I'll go investigate," Sissi said, standing up and leaving to go to the boys' dorms.

William left to go home to get ready for the prom, but on the way he was wondering if their enemy was doing this.

Sissi arrived in the boys' dorms and entered Ulrich's room. When she looked around, she saw several things laying all over the floor, looking like there was a struggle. She took a few pictures in the room, aiming it without really looking. She left the room and met up with Sam, who was waiting at the stairs with Hiroki and Johnny.

"Hey Sam," Sissi started, "I think I have something." She pulled out the camera and went to a picture of the cabinet. On top was a small black, white and blue toy with a small symbol in its eyes.

Hiroki looked at it and suddenly cried out, "That's mine!" Sissi looked at it and saw the small Japanese toy on the cabinet.

"I'll go find it," Sam said, then walked into the room. She looked at the cabinet and tried to find the toy, but didn't see it. She opened the cabinet and looked again, taking objects out.

She exited the room and said to Hiroki, "It's gone! I don't get it! Sissi was just in there like a minute ago, so unless it got… up… and… oh my god." She ran down the stairs, Sissi right behind her.

Sissi and Sam suddenly rushed into Aelita's room, saying something. "We need to get to Kadic," Sam said.

"Huh?" Aelita asked, turning around.

"He's definitely attacking," Sissi said. Aelita nodded and they started running towards the woods. They went into the sewer and got on their respective transport, Sam on a skateboard and the other two on scooters. They arrived at the ladder and went up, propping their transport against the wall. They swung down on a chain and arrived at the elevator. They went down to the computer room and Sam and Sissi went down one more level to the Scanners.

"The activated tower is in the Forest Sector," Aelita said. She brought up the program and started it as her friends stepped in the scanners.

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam." The virtual bodies of them appeared in two small windows, and green filled them from the feet up. "Virtualization!" she called, then pressed enter.

Two wire frame bodies appear, floating about 10 feet high in a green forest like area. They become solid and fall to the ground.

Sissi had on a light pink dress that faded to a darker pink with red leggings and mid thigh height boots, a pink cloth bracelet with a yellow star on it and a yellow five pedaled flower in her hair, the bottom of her skirt seeming to have been torn.

Sam was wearing black pants with red circles on her thighs, pistols attached to the circles, red shoes, a black tank top ending mid belly, a short skirt on top of the pants and skateboard gear consisting of elbow pads and knee pads. She also had red stripes in her hair, and on both cheeks was a red streak.

"Our virtual friend is to the west of your location," Aelita's voice called. The other girls nodded and were off towards the tower. When they saw it, they also saw three Kankrelat's guarding it, firing at the tower every once in a while. Sam had her pistols off and was ready as Sissi created a ring of pink energy with a white ring inside and threw it, destroying two Kankrelat's.

William pulled on his shirt and started to go outside and head to Lyoko for the dance. But when he was at the gates, he saw something walking in the woods. He stared at it for a second before starting to back up as it came closer.

The other Kankrelat turned and fired a laser at Sam, who had run out from hiding. She fell over and shot a laser bullet at the monster, ending it. Sissi sprinted up to the tower as a figure stepped out. Blue ripples echoed over the tower as the figure fully exited.

He was wearing a red tunic with short sleeves, red moccasin shoes, black under cloth and had mid-length blood red hair and blue eyes, along with short pointed ears with a stud earring on the left ear and a thick black gauntlet on the right wrist.

"Come on Xana! We have to deactivate the tower," Sissi said, beckoning to him. Xana ran behind the girls as they ran to the activated tower.

William rolled away from the fist of the giant toy, the punch crushing the ground he was just on. He started to pull out his cell phone before he saw Ulrich walking over. "Really? _Now?_" William said under his breath. Ulrich saw the giant toy and yelled, running away with the massive toy following. William pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

Aelita watched as her friends fought on Kadic. Sissi was down to about ten life points, Sam was down to seventy and Xana was down at about ninety. Just then William called. "Hello?" Aelita asked, answering it.

"JEREMIE is defiantly attacking! Looks like he's possessed some weird Japanese toy," William said to her. She heard a grunt and a sickening crack, then static.

Just then, Sissi was devirtualized. Her profile vanished and just one level down, she leaned out of her scanner, breathing hard and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

She was up to where Aelita was in almost an instant by going up the ladder. "Where's William?" she asked.

Aelita replayed the conversation of just a second ago. "I'm gonna go help him," Sissi said, running into the open elevator. It went up and she ran out of the factory and entered the sewer.

William jumped over a fist, landing on the arm and gripping onto the fibers. It raised the arm to its large eyes, which glowed in the moon light. William gulped with wide eyes, and just then the massive creature flung William into a tree, a branch stabbing into his leg with a sickening snapping sound.

Sissi came out of the sewers and saw William in the tree, blood glistening in the moon light. She saw the massive toy monster lumbering towards William. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the beast, shouting to try and get its attention.

Sam slid under a Krab, shooting three shots into its under shell. She popped up from the slide and fired two shots into the last two and spinning to a stop. "Xana, go!" she yelled at the black and red wearing virtual being. He entered the tower, the Eye on the first level lighting up as he ran in.

Sissi crawled up into the tree that William was in, seeing the blood trickling steadily from his leg. She grabbed his arm, making him look at her with fear for a second, but relief after that.

Xana floated up to the second level, which he stepped onto and made light up.

The massive toy raised an arm, ready to smash the two Warriors. They held each other hard as it started to lower it.

Xana put his hand on the panel, making it glow and change to asking for a code. He entered 'Kadic' and the panels around him fell. "Tower Deactivated."

The toy dropped its arm, but just as it was about to smash them, it stopped. They looked up at it, not letting go of each other. "You ready to go back to the past William?" Sissi asked as the white bubble enveloped them.

Hiroki and Johnny were standing just outside the gym, were the four Kadic Warriors were preparing the prom. Johnny turned on the camera and started filming Hiroki.

"Hello viewers," Hiroki began, "I am standing just in front of the gym, where the prom is being set up by four students, who I'm guessing are Aelita, Sam, Sissi and William.

"And here is the principals' son, Ulrich Stern," he added, seeing Ulrich come through a door with Naomi and Claire.

"Ulrich, can you give our viewers any insight into the prom setup?" Hiroki asked, holding the microphone up to him.

"Please, you don't have any viewers. Besides, even if you did have viewers, you wouldn't be able to do anything involving the prom, since you two don't… have… any…" Ulrich started, but stopped as the four Warriors came up.

"Hey, Ulrich?" Sissi said.

"Yes?" Ulrich asked, a little too hopeful.

"Why don't you be nice for once in your life?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" he said, not understanding.

William stepped in, saying, "You have never done something nice to anyone. Why don't you just let the little reporters interview you?"

"It is more publicity," Sam said, leaning against a wall.

"… Fine," Ulrich agreed, then he, Hiroki and Johnny left.

"Well… that's another attack that has failed on JEREMIE's part," Aelita said.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Power Problems are Hell

Sam, Sissi and Aelita were sitting in science class, a man talking about nuclear reactors. On the screen was an inside image off the reactor, and the man would constantly point at parts of it.

On Kadic in the Ice Sector the land began speeding by with a large cord like form pulsating. It stopped in front of a massive tower and the towers mist changed from blue to red.

The three girls sat in silence as the lecture went on, but then the lights started buzzing, and the projector died. Mr. Morales went up to the front of the class and said, "Well, since that lecture was all we had, I guess you students can go back to your dorms." He mumbled something about how he used to work at a power plant to the reactor guy, but then added his catch phrase of 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

The four Kadic warriors soon joined up at the usual bench. "Did your class's power die too?" William asked, sitting down with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes. I was about to ask him about the concept of virtualization," Aelita said, rather pouty.

"Aw, don't worry Aelita. I'm sure you'll get to ask him tomorrow when we get the second half of the lecture," Sam said, her words practically swimming in sarcasm. She still couldn't believe that the lecture took up two whole classes! Not that she liked class; she just didn't like having the same thing over and over again, which was caused by JEREMY way too often for her taste.

The four friends sat around, talking a little until Mr. Stern came by. "Ms. Knight, you have been given permission to form that band you wanted, what was it called again, the Sub something?" Sam jumped up and smiled at the principal.

"I wanted to call it the Subdigitals and yay!" Sam had wanted to make the band since arriving at Lyoko Academy, but had never been given permission by the school.

"But anyone can participate," Mr. Stern said, pointing a finger at Sam, who just nodded, still thinking about getting to make the band. Then the lights came back on and it was time for lunch.

Sissi, Sam and William were walking around, Sam handing out fliers for their band drummer. But then Naomi came up, Ulrich and Claire behind her. She held out her hand, and Sam reluctantly gave the girl a flier. After lunch, the Warriors split up, the girls going to gym and William going to history.

The three girls walked in the gym in their gym clothes, Aelita wearing dark pink shorts and a pink shirt, Sissi wearing a pair of light pink shorts and a neon pink shirt with a small pink outline heart on the front and Sam wearing a pair of red shorts and her black tee shirt, Suzanne standing in front. After the whole class had gathered, she began teaching. "Today we are going to be doing the 8 mile jog. Everyone split up into two groups, on running, the other counting and when the 8 mile limit is reached, you will switch," Suzanne said, not wanting anyone to interrupt her (cough cough Sam cough) like last time.

William sat in class, listening to his teacher, well, sort of. More like he was sitting there, looking like he was taking notes but really he was just doodling on the page. Pictures of Sissi with hearts around them, the teacher being attacked by a Krab, and Ulrich being impaled by a Hornet covered the page, but mostly the whole Ulrich being impaled thing. But as the class moved on, the lights began flickering again.

"What the…?" William said, looking around as the lights died.

"Oh great," the teacher said, then sat down in his chair and started fumbling around in the drawers behind his desk, saying, "Where is that stupid flashlight, I left it right here, at least… I think." He looked up to see that the entire class had flashlights, making him look dumb. "Well, yes, you may all go back to your dorms, if this lasts as long as the first one, it will be awhile," the teacher stated, and every student grabbed up their notes (drawings) and left the room.

After class the group went to the gym, where auditions for the band drummer were being held. Drummer after drummer came up, and after a little, Ulrich and his group showed up. William, Sam and Sissi simultaneously groaned as Naomi came up and started drumming. By the time the blond haired girl stopped, William looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Sam was fighting to keep from laughing, and Sissi was just sitting there, a completely blank look on her face.

"That was terrible!" William whispered to his friends.

"Hm?" Sissi said, pulling ear plugs out of her ears. "Whatcha say?"

"You had ear plugs? That was awful," William said again, almost wanting the throw up.

Just as Naomi went down, another student with blond hair came up. He grabbed the drum sticks, and began, actually sounding pretty good. The three Kadic Warriors were leaning forward in their seats, just to see if they could here better. When he stopped, Sam said, "Nicolas that was awesome!" Sissi and William nodded in agreement, and it was unanimous: Nicolas was the new band drummer.

After that was the last class of the day, which was no less boring then the others, but they knew they were going to have a meeting, so the team had something to look forward to.

William met up with the girls in Aelita's room. He sat down between Sissi and Sam who were sitting on the bed while Aelita sat in the chair, looking like some kind of person in charge of world domination, complete with her finger tips touching and a slight slouch.

She started talking, Sam half expecting a creepy guy's voice instead of Aelita's, saying, "These blackouts are happening to regularly. I would have tried talking to Xana, but my computer keeps dying and my laptop doesn't have a very good charge. William, on your way home, look out for any JEREMIE activity." William, nodded, then the three on the bed got up and left, Sissi and Sam getting in their room and William leaving the school grounds.

But when he left, he saw a buzzing light pole, and next to it a power line, white lightning buzzing around it dangerously. The instant he saw, he ran back to the school. When he arrived, he saw the lights were on and ran as fast as he could to Aelita's room, not wanting to lose the opening.

He knocked on the door quickly, and soon she answered, but before she could say anything, William stated, "Ask Xana if anything is going on, now!" Aelita looked at him, noticing how urgent he was, and went to her presently on computer.

"Xana, do you hear me?" she asked.

His face appeared on the screen and he said, "Yes I do hear you Aelita."

"Is there an active tower on Kadic?" Aelita asked.

In the tower, Xana gets up from his sitting position. "I'll have to look. Just a moment," he said, stepping out of the tower to see a frozen plain around him. He looked around a little before hearing a slight thumping, like a heartbeat, and red pulsations coming from the ground forming a path. "Aelita, there _is_ an active tower. It's in the Ice Sector. And…" Then he saw five Bloks coming, and he added, "Hurry. JEREMIE has sent some Bloks, and I don't think they want to play nice."

Aelita has her phone out and is calling the others instantly. In moments, they are all running towards the forest, Aelita in front, then Sissi and Sam in the middle and lastly William. They all go down the sewer to the skateboards and scooters. William and Sam get on skateboards and are off, and Sissi and Aelita take the two scooters. William and Sam grinded down a rail, while Sissi and Aelita jumped over the stairs. They arrived at the ladder and got off, then propped their transportation against the wall and going up the ladder. The group ran across the bridge to the entrance, where they swung down to be in front of the elevator, which, once they were all in, Aelita pushed the button.

They stopped in the blue lit computer room, the holographic map in the center. Aelita sat in the chair and began typing. A small screen showed up, and she said, "The power plant can only take a certain amount of electricity, and I think when that is reached, JEREMIE is going to send it at said plant." She then told the others, "Get to the scanners. Xana needs help in there."

The three warriors went down in the elevator and stepped in the scanners. The doors close, and the process begins.

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam, transfer: William." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam, scanner: William." The virtual bodies of them appeared in three small windows, and green filled them from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

The three wire frame bodies appear, then are filled and fall to the icy ground.

William was wearing a white and black short robe with a red sash around his waist, and black outer and white inner pants leading down to half black half white boots of the same scheme with sandal like bottoms, and on his shoulder was a massive broad sword.

"Let's go!" Sissi said, running ahead. Sam and William follow close behind, ready for any monsters. They run until they see Xana running towards them, five Bloks behind him.

As the red haired AI ran, William called to him, "Hurry Xana! We got these things!" Xana slides in between William and Sam, and then he hides behind a large ice rock to avoid the fight.

The three Warriors are prepared for the monsters. Sam leapt at one and kicked it, shooting a laser bullet to pierce its Eye. Another Blok charges red and fires three lasers at Sissi, who blocks them with energy rings layered and launches a ring at it, but only hit the rim. William swings his massive blade and smashes the Blok over the edge. But then another shoots at him, knocking him over.

"Be very careful William! That shot took out 60 life points!" Aelita called.

"Thanks for the tip!" William yelled as he spun around and around with his blade in his hand, and cut two Bloks in half. But then another shot him twice, devirtualizing him. It turned and shot two fire rings at Sissi, hitting her and leaving her with 40 life points.

She fell to the ground and flung three rings, killing it, but then the last one froze her with a blue beam as she got up into a knighting like position, and tried to do the same to Sam, but she managed to tackle it to the ground, its little legs sun as it tried to spin its body. Sam went to kill it from the side, but was shot by a series of fire rings, which devirtualized her as she destroyed the monster.

Xana looked out and saw that both sides were gone, except the frozen Sissi. But just then a Krab appeared, dropping to the ground with a thud, and then it started looking for him. His eyes widened with fear, and he started trying to hide more effectively. He closed his eyes and put a hand forward, using his Creativity. A 3D wireframe wall appeared, then it started turning solid, become ice like the rest of the terrain.

"Xana, you are at 50 life points!" Aelita called, getting worried.

"I only have to survive for a little longer. Then Sissi will break out and help," he said, crouching down. "At least, I hope," he added. He heard several more laser shots, and lots of breaking ice, then it stopped. Xana looked out and saw the Krab, the ice shield gone. It fired at him, knocking him over. He looks up at it and hopes that Sissi had unfrozen. Just then, a line pierced the monsters shell, then it exploded, its four legs falling in different directions out. He stood up and saw Sissi. He smiled at her and ran into the tower.

Aelita watched as the number reached 100%. She closed her eyes as she heard a massive roar.

Xana entered and went up the second level. He put his hand on the panel and entered 'Kadic'. The panels around the inside fall down to the bottom, and then a white bubble comes up.

Aelita pressed enter. "Return to the Past Now!" she called as the white bubble enveloped the city, stopping the burst of heat and pressure.

Hours later, William was holding a microphone, Sam was carrying an electric guitar, Nicolas was sitting behind the drums, Aelita was sitting behind a mixing board and Sissi was standing behind a keyboard. The lights turned on, and they began playing, the massive crowd around them cheering.

**All right, another episode done. And remember, new episode every saturday! So press that little button right below this and tell me your thoughts so far!**


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: The Mist is like an Evil Cloud

Aelita, Sam and Sissi were standing in gym out on the field as Suzanne demonstrated what they were to do. She was wearing a pair of blue sweats, a red sweatshirt and a whistle connected to a blue necklace.

"Now then, for this class we are going to do the 100 meter dash," the aged woman said. "Now then, let's start out with Schaeffer, Knight, Delmas and Stern will go first," she added. The four lined up and get ready. "Ready… go!"

The four were off; Sam was in front, then Ulrich, next Aelita and finally Sissi. They passed the finish line and go back to the rest of the group.

On Kadic, the Mountain Sector flew by, taking twists and turns until it rested on a tower, which's blue mist turned a sickening red.

In the science building basement, there were four canisters with a skull and crossbones on the sides. A black mist leaked out of a power socket and knocked over some of the barrels, and when the chemicals mixed, a purple fog raised out. The black mist mixed in, and the fog started moving up towards the door.

The class continued until Sam saw something in around the corner of the science building nearby moving lazily. Suddenly a mist poured out of the building like a flood, and when it went over someone, they fell over coughing. The three Kadic Warriors saw this and ran off, all having the same thoughts.

They went to William's class and waved at him to come out. He came up with the regular excuse. "Um, sir, can I please go to the infirmary?" he asked. The teacher nodded and the Warrior left the room and met up with the others.

"What's the problem?" he asked after seeing the looks on their faces. Sam pointed at the mist covering the PE field. "Oh. Let's go!" The four ran off towards the sewer entrance in the woods and went down. They got on their respective transport and were off.

William and Sam grinded down a rail, while Sissi and Aelita jumped over the stairs. They arrived at the ladder and got off, then propped their transportation against the wall and going up the ladder. They ran across the bridge to the entrance, where they swung down to be in front of the elevator, and, once they were all in, Aelita pushed the button.

They arrived in the computer room and Aelita got off, going over to sit down in the computer chair. The others went down to the scanners and got in the large cylinders. They closed, and the process began. "Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam, transfer: William." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam, scanner: William." The virtual bodies of them appeared in three small windows, and green filled them from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

The three wire frame bodies appear 10 feet in the air and fall to the ground, William in the middle, Sam on the left and Sissi on the right. "Let's move!" William yelled, and took point.

They ran until they were met by Xana. "The tower is over there," the virtual being said, pointing towards a large ridge.

"Guys, I think the fog is getting into the factory," Aelita's voice said.

"Well then, let's not just stand here," William said, "let's get to that tower!" They formed a triangle around Xana and started off towards it.

They stopped and got ready to fight the massive group of Kankrelat's which were guarding the active tower in a strangely large field for in the Mountain Sector.

Sam and William ran at the creatures to fight them while Sissi hung back to guard Xana. Sam ducked under a laser and jumped over another as she fought. She aimed her gun and fired, destroying one and knocking over the two next to it with the explosion. She jumped away as a large group of Kankrelat's fired at her, making the ground become green wireframe then revirtualize.

William was batting them over the edge like a baseball player. But suddenly he was shot in the back. He fell over as his chest was enveloped in blue lightning and dropped his sword.

On earth, Aelita looked at the screen and saw William take 10 life point damage, and his chest on the window turned red.

The Kankrelat's surrounded the weaponless dark blue haired teen and fired until he devirtualized.

William fell out of the scanner panting heavily and punched the ground in frustration.

"There goes William," Aelita said. But then she noticed the purple mist covering the ground. "Get Xana to the tower! JEREMY's attack is getting a lot more dangerous." The thick fog had filled the floor of the computer room, and it was slowly rising as it spilled down from the ladder. Aelita looked at it worriedly.

Sam jumped back and fired three shots, all destroying a Kankrelat. She kicked another one, and fired at the last one, ending it. But just then, there were five more around her, and they all fired two shots at her, devirtualizing her. Sissi ran at the five Kankrelat's, and created five energy rings, the rings floating around her arms and right in front of her face. She pushed forward, and all five of the Kankrelat's were destroyed by the propelled pink rings. "Move it, Xana!"

Xana ran in and went to the second level.

Aelita fell over, gripping her throat as the fog filled the room.

He pressed his hand against the panel.

William tried to hold his breath as he moved towards the elevator, but collapsed before he could.

The panels went down and then a white bubble started come up.

Aelita tried to get up and pressed enter, hoarsely saying, "Return to the Past… Now," then she fell over as the white wall covered the world.

**I think this is the shortest episode there will be. Don't worry, the rest will be plenty long. Enjoy, people who read up to Episode 3, and I can send all of JEREMIE's monsters after you!**


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Dear Diary…

The four Kadic Warriors were standing under a tree, William and Sam sipping at hot chocolate, Aelita sitting with her laptop and Sissi talking with William.

Just then, Ulrich came over, with his 'friends', Naomi and Claire, who were just behind him. "Sissi my dear, can I talk to you?"

Sissi looked over at him and sighed. "Make it fast," she stated.

"I don't think so. I want to talk to you in private," he said. Sissi sighed and followed him over to the soup machine hut.

"What do you want to talk about, brat?" Sissi asked, leaning against the broken soup machine.

"Your diary," he stated simply, the two girls behind him glaring at her.

"My- my _what_?" She was starting to get frustrated.

"You heard me. I have your diary. And don't you think my father would be interested to hear about Kadic, and Xana, or maybe even JEREMIE, whoever they are," Ulrich leaned back and smiled evilly.

Sissi sighed, knowing that if Mr. Stern found out, he would have the supercomputer destroyed, along with Xana. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Go out with me for three months," Ulrich replied.

"A week," Sissi said, smiling as Ulrich got frustrated.

"Two months!"

"A month, take it or leave it pal." Ulrich may have her diary, but Sissi could still beat the hell out of him.

"Fine then, one month. You probably won't be seeing much of your friend William," he added, then walked off, Naomi and Emilie right behind him.

Sissi walked over to her friends. "So, he looked pretty happy. What, did you decide not to make fun of him?" William asked. When she didn't answer, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"He stole my diary, and now he's blackmailing me into being his girlfriend for a month," Sissi replied sourly.

Aelita looked at her friend and asked, "You didn't write about Kadic, did you?" Sissi looked down sadly as an answer.

William put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we'll find your diary. I can do it during your classes swimming trip today." He smiled at her. Sissi looked up at him and thanked him.

A few minutes later, Sam, Sissi and their class went to the pool with Suzanne, Aelita having decided not to go, and William snuck into the boys' dorm level. He kept on walking until he arrived at Ulrich's room, and stepped in. Inside was a bed, a dresser and a computer table, but the table was dominated by pictures. William walked over to the bed and searched the whole thing. He even turned the pillow inside out. When he checked in the dresser, he found a small black book.

"Found it!" William said, then left the room, putting it back the way it was. But when he got to the crossroads, he opened it and read a few random paragraphs, and quickly realized that it was Ulrich's journal.

"Crap! Wait, maybe he wrote where he hid it in here," William said, then opened up to the latest entry.

_She will never go out with me. So, while she and her friends were gone, I snuck into her room and stole her diary during class. I don't know what Kadic is, or who Xana is, but I will use this to make her my girlfriend. I am going to hide it in the boys' bathroom, in the third stall._

William ran to the boys' bathroom and started walking towards the third stall. He entered and closed the door.

First, he looked behind the toilet. Second, he looked in the space between the toilet paper and the holder. Finally, he found the diary on top of the toilet's compartment.

"Found it!" William said.

On Kadic, the desert sector zoomed by, taking twists and turns until it stopped at a tower in a maze like area. The towers' mist turned red.

Xana opened his eyes at the sound of pulsations. He stood up and looked around. "JEREMIE," he whispered. He stepped out of the tower and looked around. There were no monsters in the desert like plain.

Aelita was sitting on her bed when Xana came on the screen. "Xana? What is it?" she asked as she sat in the computer chair.

"JEREMIE has activated an attack at the Desert Sector. Get to the factory fast!" the virtual red headed boy replied.

Aelita quickly got up and ran out the door, where she almost collided with William, who had been about to open her door. "I found Sissi's diary, and Ulrich's journal," he said.

"JEREMIE is attacking," Aelita stated. "We have to get to the factory."

William nodded and then they ran off towards the forest. William pulled out his phone and called Sissi. "Sissi, I have your diary, and JEREMIE is attacking. Is anything weird happening?"

"Well, the electric bus we're in is acting weird," she replied.

"Is there any way to get off?" William asked as he went down the ladder, paying attention to both the ladder and keeping his phone from falling into the sewers.

"We may be able to jump out the door, but we could get hurt."

"Try. We need to get to the factory ASAP." He hung up and got on his skateboard.

William grinded down a rail, Aelita jumped over it. They arrived at the ladder and got off, then propped their transportation against the wall and going up the ladder.

They ran across the bridge to the entrance, where they swung down to be in front of the elevator, which, once they were both in, Aelita pushed the button.

They stopped in the computer room and both stepped in. Aelita got in the computer chair and put on the headset. "Xana, do you hear me?" she asked.

"Hurry, send whoever is there! A group of Krabes are attacking me!"

"William, get down to the scanners," she said to him.

William went down the ladder and stepped into the middle scanner.

"Transfer: William." The profile was selected. "Scanner: William." The virtual body of him appeared in a small window, and green filled him from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

The wire frame body appeared and dropped to the ground. "Xana is due west," Aelita said. William ran towards that direction without a moment to lose.

Xana jumped out of the way of a laser as the Krab fired it. He rolled and stopped just in front of the edge. When he leapt out of the way again, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Energy Disk!" and an orange disk of energy flew off at a Krab, cutting it in half.

William ran up to his friend as Aelita said, "All right, William, take care of the rest of those Krabes, Xana, try to stay out of the way."

William swung his sword hard and called, "Energy Disk!" Another orange disk was thrown, and it cut another Krab's legs off. The massive creature fell to the ground and squirmed before exploding.

The Warrior charged the last Krab and cut it bisectionally, making both halves fall and explode. But then, five green welts grew from the ground and took the form of green Kankrelat's.

William backed up from them and got ready. One tired to nip at him, but he smacked it away. When it got back up, its carapace started expanding and deflating. It got closer to him and exploded, knocking William to the ground.

The impact from the explosion had made the other four start expanding and deflating, and they also started nipping him, taking five life points per bite. They blew, and William devirtualized.

William leaned out of the scanner gasping and punched the ground.

Xana ran out from cover and started following the pulsations. He ran until he arrived at a maze of rock. "Aelita, can you scan the right path?" he asked.

"I think so. Go in," she replied.

Xana stepped in and started walking. "Take a left," Aelita told him. He did so, and continued following her directions.

Sam and Sissi looked at each other in panic. The driver couldn't control it. Sam went over to him and said, "Open the door. I'm jumping out." The driver nodded, not wanting to argue. The door opened and Sam leapt out the door, doing a roll to avoid getting hurt worse.

Sissi was about to when the door slammed shut, black mist covering the joints. "Getting smarter are you?" she asked quietly. Suddenly the entire bus started fizzling, and everyone but Sissi fell through the floor and rolled across the ground.

Sam ran towards the river where the bridge was and swung down on the chain. She entered the elevator and went straight to the scanner room. Sam stepped in and Aelita started the process after asking if Sissi was with her. "No, she got trapped in the bus," Sam replied, slightly sad.

"Transfer: Sam." The profile was selected. "Scanner: Sam." The virtual body of her appeared in a small window, and green filled her from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

Sam dropped after being a wire frame body. She ran into the maze and started taking the same way Xana had, only faster.

Suddenly, she stopped. _Xana leapt away from a large wall of energy, but was hit by a large black sphere that knocked him over the edge, where he fell into the Digital Sea. _Sam looked around fearful and asked, "Are there any Megatanks near Xana?"

"No, but JEREMIE could always send some," was the reply.

Sam ran off in the direction of Xana. Suddenly she stopped. There was a scraping sound, and another sound. She turned and saw a Megatank rolling towards her. Sam then sprinted away, trying to keep it away from Xana. But then she realized she led it right to him. She stopped when she saw Xana jump away from a Megatank blast, and the one chasing her rolled and bashed into him, knocking him over the edge.

Sam ran at the Megatank that had fired, and leapt on the red organic tissue. She fired her guns, jumping off at the same time. Still in the air, she aimed at the one that was opening and fired. And all this happened in under two seconds. She landed and ran over to the edge, were Xana was hanging on to a lose rock. "Help?" he asked.

Sam gave him a hand and pulled him up. "You okay?" Xana nodded. "Then let's get to that tower!"

Sissi dove for the steering wheel, seeing as all the others were gone. She tried to drive it, but just as the driver had said, the wheel was turning itself. She got up and started walking to the back, but when she kicked the emergency escape, she got shocked and flew back. She got up and looked at all the windows. Energy was buzzing from each one, capturing her inside.

The two ran towards the tower and saw a swarm of almost twenty Hornets virtualize. "Get in that tower! I got these bugs, and I even brought my Bug Repellent!" She whipped out her pistols.

Xana nodded and started to run towards the tower, but was cut off by three of the Hornets.

Sam leapt at them, firing off two shots and destroying a Hornet. The other four backed off, allowing Xana to move in. Sam fired at the Hornets as the surround her, each taking a shot at her but missing.

Xana stepped in the tower.

Sissi looked out the window and saw a chemical plant. Her eyes widened with fear.

Sam ducked under a laser and jumped to avoid another.

Xana went up to the second level, where the panel was waiting for him.

Sam shot one of the Hornets, destroying it.

Xana put his hand on the panel and his name appeared.

Sissi closed her eyes as the bus was about to crash.

Xana entered code 'Kadic' and the panels fell. "Tower Deactivated."

"Return to the Past Now!" Aelita said and pressed the enter button and a white bubble came up, engulfing everything.

The bus was just hitting a large canister full of chemicals when the bubble hit it, and the bubble filled the world.

Ulrich was just outside Sissi's room. He opened the door to see William and Sissi standing there. "Well hello there Ulrich," Sissi said.

"I thought you were in class," Ulrich replied, obviously worried.

William countered, "We got out early. Now, what were you coming here to steal? Sissi's diary perhaps, so you can blackmail her into being your girlfriend?"

Ulrich started stammering, and then Sissi said, "Why don't you just leave, _before_ you get hurt."

Ulrich left and just as he did, Sam and Aelita came in. "Thanks for bringing us back this far Aelita," Sissi said.

"No problem. It was worth it any way, to keep Ulrich away from your diary," she replied.

William started to speak then. "Speaking of your diary, did you happen to write anything about me?" Sissi looked at him and started stammering, trying to say a good excuse. "I didn't read it or anything. Just so you know," William added. "But I did pretty much read Ulrich's entire journal, so it kinda balances out."

On Kadic, Xana was in a tower working on his virtualization program, when he arrived at something. It was a hidden message, one from a mysterious FH.

_Xana, I am aware that you and your new friends are working to get you on earth. I hope that soon you are able to with the code I am sending you.110011 110010100 10001001101010100 10101010010101010 1010100101110100 100100101010101010111 01010101 10100101001. I hope it will be helpful for you program,_ it said, and Xana smiled, then found the section it would fit and inserted it, seeing that it worked a little. He smiled.

"We're on the way," Xana said, smiling as he continued working on it.

**Why the fast update? The last one was only about 8 pages long, and I really wanted a little more for you people to read.**


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Holiday of Fire

Aelita and Sissi ran outside during the night, Aelita holding a can of spray paint. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sissi asked.

Aelita nodded, and started to spray. When she was done, a large image of Suzanne with bunny ears and buckteeth was covering the wall. Sissi looked at it, then said, "You know, I think this is pretty good."

Just then, they heard Suzanne yelling. "You better go, Sissi." Sissi nodded and took off to hide. Just as she did, the aged PE teacher came over and looked at Aelita's imaginative mural.

"Aelita… did you paint this?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah. If I had more time, I could have added more detail," she replied.

Suzanne's eye twitched in anger, and then she said, "Get to the Principals office… _Now_!" Aelita complied, pretending to be sad, and walked with the aged woman towards the administration building.

"Aelita, why would you make a mural of Ms. Hertz?" Mr. Stern asked. Aelita was sitting in the chair on the other side of the large brown desk.

"I just thought that it would look nice there," she replied. "Am I going to have to stay here over the holiday?"

"You most certainly are! You will stay right at school and study with Suzanne. If you have any complaints you will be given detention into the school year. Dismissed," he added, waving her away.

Aelita left, acting sad, but when she was actually gone, she started to smile at her victory. When she came up to Sam, Sissi and William, she said, "Mission accomplished. I'm staying here for vacation!"

"Remind me why you don't want to go on vacation?" Sam asked.

"I do want to go to vacation, but I'm going to monitor Kadic and JEREMIE over the break. Besides, it will give me some extra time to work on Xana's materialization program," Aelita replied.

"Yeah, you can't wait to bring Xana out of the supercomputer so you can finally see him with your own eyes instead of with a computer," William said. "Not to mention being able to get back to school at 100%!" he added. The others nodded in agreement and were off to their respective vacations.

William was sitting in a cab, the seat next to him was dominated by two suitcases, squishing him up against the door as his parents were still inside, trying to get on something nice instead of actually going to the air port and heading to England for vacation.

Sissi and Sam were going with their parents to a ski resort, and the two were presently sitting in a large van with skis and snowboards in the back, Sam looking out the window at the clouds as their parents tried to get the van to work.

But, Ulrich had overheard the conversation from previously, and wanted to know what it was about. He went into the administration building and went into the principal's office.

"Hey Dad?" he asked. His father grunted in response as he read a file. "Well, a friend of mine has been falling behind in class, and he wanted me to ask you what he should do," Ulrich said.

"Well, I would recommend that he stay here for the vacation to study, but-"

"Thanks Dad, I'll do just that!" Ulrich said and left the room leaving his father baffled.

Aelita was sitting in her room working on the materialization program with some help from Xana. She entered another line of code and started it.

A figure of Xana appeared with his arms outspread on the screen. The color stretched down from the feet up, but when it reached his head, the computer bugged and a red exclamation mark with a red ring around it appeared on the screen.

"I don't get it, that should have worked," she said, rubbing her temples. "Why isn't any of this working? Maybe the codes don't match, or maybe-"

"Aelita, _maybe_ you should take a break for a little bit. You've been working for three hours since your friends left. Maybe some lunch would help," Xana said, cutting her off.

"You've been working for just as long," she countered.

"I'm a virtual entity, meaning I don't need rest and I can do work for a year and not go blind. But you are a human, so you do need rest, and you will go blind if you spend your whole life working on this," he finished, and then closed the connection with a smile.

Aelita sighed and left her room. When she arrived at the cafeteria, she slightly wished she hadn't stayed over vacation. It was strange having almost nobody in the cafeteria.

She got her food and sat at her usual table. But then she heard footsteps and looked up to see Ulrich standing over her holding a tray. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got my father to let me stay," he replied.

"Why? Decide maybe you do need to study during a time you have a choice?"

"No, I heard what you were talking about, Xana, Kadic, I don't know what you mean by that stuff, but I will figure out."

Aelita sighed and went back to eating. When she finished, she left the empty room and went out to the crossroads.

On Kadic in the Mountain Sector, the sector zoomed by and stopped on a single tower, which then drifted from a blue haze to a red.

In the cafeteria back in the kitchen, the stoves and ovens suddenly turned on, spewing out large flames quickly. Soon, the entire building was burning, a black haze in the center.

Aelita looked over and saw the giant flame, but then something strange happened. It took the forms of the monsters from Kadic. Fire-Kankrelat's dashed out, leaving little flaming circles in their steps, Fire-Hornets just behind them, smoke in their trail. Aelita had her cell phone out quickly and called the others.

William looks out at his parents and said, "I think it will be a little hard with my parents just outside the car."

"Just try! These fire things are really creepy!" Aelita said into her phone as she ran into the woods, a group of Fire-Hornets just behind her, shooting fire balls at her.

"We can get there no problem," Sam said, and then she and Sissi got out of the car while their parents tried to fix the engine, which was spewing out smoke.

Aelita dove away from a blast, but dropped her phone and watched as it melted in the fire. "Cheap piece of junk," she mumbled before opening the manhole and getting in, sliding it shut behind her. She got on her scooter and pushed off down the tunnel, jumping over the short staircase and arriving at the ladder. She went up and crossed the bridge, where Sam and Sissi had just arrived. The three ran in and swung down on the chains to the elevator. Aelita closed the door and the trio went down to the computer room.

Aelita stepped in and the other two went down to the scanner room. They stepped into the yellow lighten cylinders and they closed.

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam." The virtual bodies of them appeared in two small windows, and green filled them from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

The two wire frame bodies appeared 10 feet in the air and fell to the mountainous, purple pale ground. Sissi looked around to ensure that no monsters were in the area, and Aelita said, "Xana is due north, the tower is due northwest."

The two girls nodded and were off in the direction. But suddenly, they were cut off by a trio of Bloks.

One Blok charged red and fired three lasers at Sissi, who blocked two of them with her collaboration of energy rings. The other hit her in the thigh, causing blue energy to current around the hit.

"That was 20 life points," Aelita informed.

Sissi created an energy ring and sent it down her arm and threw it, getting the Blok right in the Eye. "Payback Blok-head," Sissi said triumphantly.

Sam spun her pistol and shot the last Blok right in the Eye. "Well… who wants to stop the attack and go home?" Sam asked.

William ran towards the chain and swung down to the elevator, which he entered and pressed the down button. He stopped in the Scanner room and over the intercom Aelita said, "William? Get in the scanner. The others will need you." William complied and stepped in.

"Transfer: William." The profile was selected. "Scanner: William." The virtual body of him appeared in a small window, and green filled him from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

William appeared ten feet in the air and dropped down to the ground right behind the others.

"Hey guys! Have any trouble?"

"Yes, now let's go!" Sissi said, sprinting off with the others in pursuit.

They walked closer to the area Xana was in. The young red-head peaked out from a rock and ran up to them. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Just a couple of Blok-heads," Sissi replied. They then started running towards the tower. They stopped to see that there were three Krabes and two Megatanks.

"All right, girls, you take the Krabes with a Beta, I'll take Xana to deal with the Megatanks in an Omega," William said strategizing, pointing to the person and the monster, them understanding what he meant. "Ready guys? _Break_!"

William and Xana sprinted at the Megatanks, the Krabes getting ready to attack them but then getting attacked by Sam and Sissi. Sissi threw another ring and hit a Krab right in the eye, making it start squirming with pain. She reached back and created another, this one hitting in another eye, making it go so crazy that it accidently fell over the edge.

William swung his blade at a Megatank, knocking it into a large rock. He ran at it as it opened to fire and cut it right in half. It exploded and knocked him over onto his back. Xana raised his hands and started humming. A 3-D wireframe pillar appeared around the Megatank, trapping it. Sam leapt on top of a Krab and fired at its Eye, light blasting out from the holes. She leapt onto the other, but it was smart and went down fast to make her miss. It raised high and dropped a glowing orb of light. The orb exploded and Sam devirtualized.

Sam was sitting cross legged in her scanner, her back leaning against the back of the scanner. "That… hurt," she said.

William saw Sam get devirtualized and swung his sword, calling out, "Energy Disk!" The orange disk flew out and cut the Krabes shell off, destroying it.

"Xana get to the tower!" he called. The redhead nodded and ran through the wall of the tower and into the glowing center of the level.

Aelita heard a bubbling and dripping sound and looked at the elevator to see the metal melting. Her eyes widened with fear.

Xana floated up to the second level, which lit up when he stepped on it.

The door fully melted, and three Fire-Kankrelat's came out, heating up the floor as they walked.

Xana put his hand on the panel. His name appeared on it and then it asked for a code.

The Fire-Kankrelat's surround her, and rings of fire started spinning around the would-be lens.

Xana enters 'Kadic' and the panels around him fall. "Tower deactivated," he states.

The monsters fire balls of flame, but just as they do, Aelita presses enter and says, "Return to the Past Now!"

The white bubble comes up and engulfs everything just as the fire balls hit the chair.

Aelita was sitting in her chair moments before when she was supposed to do the mural, talking with Xana.

"Aelita, I can handle a JEREMIE attack," Xana said over the computer. "I can work on the program, I can fight against JEREMIE, and you need a longer break then half an hour," he added.

"All right! I'll go on vacation with my dad. Just, don't do anything stupid," Aelita said, then got up and went to bed after getting on her bed clothes.

Xana stood up from his crouching position and went back to training himself to fight so he could be of better use. He watched the training video that Sissi had gotten for him and mimicked the moves exactly when he heard a thumping.

He perked up and ran out into the forest sector, seeing the pulsations blasting past.

"First mission on my own," he said, sprinting towards it.

Soon he saw the guardians of the tower, a trio of Bloks. He put a hand forward and hummed, creating a green spear in his hand. He jumped out and blocked a laser, then dashed at the attacker.

He stabbed it, then kicked it into another and dodged an ice beam. He threw the spear at the one that fired the ice beam, but the spear was frozen in mid air.

"Damn," Xana whispered, watching as his spear crashed into the ground. He back flipped away, then was hit in the chest by a laser. He dodged another laser, then rolled and kicked the Blok in the Eye, knocking it back and letting him get into the tower.

He looked around, but saw that there was a ring of gold data around him. He selected it and it formed a square in front of him. Inside the square was… a message.

**Come on? Review! Positive? Negative? Neutral? I will update three days sooner if I get 5 reviews in the newest episode! Pwetty Pweeze? :( Or else I can just easily send a flying monkey with a bazooka! Yay!**


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Lively Troubles

Aelita was sitting at her computer table typing away at the keyboard with a small bag of candy nearby. She crossed her fingers and entered the code. "Please work, please work!"

A figure of Xana appeared with his arms spread out. Slowly it was pulled down from the feet up. But then a red exclamation mark jumped up on the screen. "Oh come on! Xana, can you check the code?"

"I can try. Maybe you should go find your laptop. We might need it to double check instantly," the AI suggested.

"That could work. I'll go get it." Aelita stood up and left her room to get her laptop from Sissi, who was studying with it.

But when she left, Sam stepped in, saying, "Hey, Aelita…" Just then she saw the candies. "Hope you don't mind if I eat your candies," she stated, then went over to the desk.

"Sam, I doubt Aelita would appreciate this," Xana stated, but knew that since he was in a computer screen he couldn't really do anything. Sam ignored him, grabbed the bag and lifted it, but suddenly a bunch of them fell down and hit the keyboard.

"Oh no!"

"Sam! What are you doing? Those keys are very sensitive!" Aelita said, stepping in and brushing the candies off the keys as Sam tried to apologize. But the Aelita looked at the screen. The figure of Xana slid all the way down and then a green plus in a green circle came up.

"It worked! You did it Sam!" Aelita cried.

"I am so sor- Wait what?" Sam said, being caught off guard.

"The materialization program! When the candies fell they clicked the right keys to make my program work!" Aelita replied, getting happy.

In a few moments the others were sitting in Aelita's room. "But, Aelita, we need to prepare!" Sissi said after the explanation.

"I agree with Sissi," William said, "He has no where to stay, we couldn't just get him into school, and don't forget about the part where he doesn't have a family or any history."

"But… we could be rid of JEREMIE!" Aelita said.

"Look… maybe he can stay in the factory until we get a place for him to stay," Sam said.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind letting him stay at my house," William added in.

"So… we're getting him out?" Aelita asked. The others nodded and in moments they were in the factory. "Xana, I'm sending the others in just a second to help get you to the main tower of the forest sector," Aelita said.

"I can't wait to get to earth," Xana said.

"Then let's get this over with!" Sam said, and the three stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam, transfer: William." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam, scanner: William." The virtual bodies of them appeared in three small windows, and green filled them from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

The trio landed just outside the way tower of the forest, which Xana stepped out of. The fighters formed a triangle around Xana and they were off.

"What is being on earth like?" Xana asked along the way.

"Really cool," Sam replied. "There's skateboarding and soccer and video games…"

"The only downer is school," William said. The three warriors laughed, and Xana just savored the moment. But then they were cut off by a triangle of Megatank energy. "We only have a few seconds left," William said. "All of us should take a Megatank. Xana, you make a shield around yourself."

"Got it," the virtual being replied, who then created a Creativity rock dome around himself.

The energy went back and they attacked.

Sissi created three rings around her left arm and threw them as the shell opened to reveal the red innards. It rolled back and exploded on impact, red ones and zeroes being sent flying. Sam rolled away from the blast and aimed her pistol, but was hit by the second blast. Her virtual body devirtualized and on earth she leaned out of the scanner. William dropped his sword right into the Megatank he was fighting, cutting it clean in half and making it explode. Just as he celebrated, he saw that a Megatank was coming at Xana.

He ran at it and pushed Xana out of the way and blocked the Megatank blast, making him slide all the way across the terrain and right over the edge. As he fell, Sissi ran over and caught his hand. The Megatank rolled forward and Sissi used Hexipate to create clones which devirtualized it.

"William, hang on!" she cried. William had dropped his sword when he fell, but he was now slipping. Just as he looked up at her, his hand slipped from hers and he fell. "William!" Sissi cried out.

William crashed into the Digital Sea and was gone in a pillar of blue energy. Sissi sat up on her knees as Xana came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sissi…," Xana said, but then had an idea. "Aelita, would the materialization work for William?" he asked.

"Yes but…"

"William already has a life on earth. I don't. You have to bring him back," Xana said.

Aelita pressed a few keys and clicked enter.

In the scanners, William leaned out, gasping hard. Sissi stepped out of her scanner and went up to him, hugging him hard. "That… was weird," William said. But then he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Aelita. If I had just destroyed that thing, Xana would have been the one coming out of a scanner through that program, not me."

Aelita looked at the screen sadly. "No. I should have warned Xana. If I had…"

"It's none of your faults!" Xana said, angry that his friends would blame themselves. "It was mine, if anybody's. I should have been paying attention to the Megatank, or I shouldn't have left my dome while there were still monsters out.

"So _I'm_ sorry," he finished.

**I can still send a flying monkey. You have been warned.**

**Also, I really hope people start reading this a little more, and please, no flames or you might wind up ending this.**


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: Guardians Suck

The four Warriors were on their way to the factory, having been attacked by an army of living toasters. One of the toasters jumped up and fired a blast of flaming toast, which hit Sam in the shoulder. She patted out the small fire as thousands more living toasters charged.

"You guys keep going, I'll take care of them," Sam said, stopping on her skateboard and getting off, using the board to smack the Toasters of Death.

The others nodded and started riding, soon getting to the factory and getting ready to virtualize. Seconds before the scanner closed, a toaster blasted Sissi's scanners cords, damaging it and the other, but leaving the one in the middle only with devirtualization.

William landed on the Mountain Sector, but when he saw that Sissi wasn't there, he felt a little worried. He ran towards where Xana was hiding and soon saw the AI crouched behind a rock, a Megatank guarding the tower.

William ran at the monster, blocking a blast and sliding back before flinging off an Energy Disk, hitting the monster right in the Eye and destroying it. "Let's go!" William yelled, running at it.

Sissi kicked the Toaster into the wall, breaking it. "I think that was my mom's toaster," she said. Suddenly she was nearly hit by another piece of flaming toast. She looked back and saw another one, this one looking ready to rumble. "This is the most cartoonish attack he has ever used," she whispered before punting the thing back into the elevator.

William and Xana ran towards the tower. They stopped outside it and looked at it. "Are you sure the tower is still active?" William asked of as Xana ran in.

"Positive," Aelita replied.

Xana went up to the second level, deactivating the tower quickly. However, he heard a yell from William outside, then a loud blasting noise that nearly made him fall over. He regained his balance and looked around, but then managed to float down and walk towards the wall of the tower.

"He just disappeared off the map!" Aelita cried as Xana ran out. He looked around frantically.

Sissi stopped fighting the now regular toaster and saw the middle scanner open, William passed out in the middle of the round tube. "Aelita! William's in the scanner!" she yelled as the white bubble blasted over, taking them back to when they were having another meeting in Sam and Sissi's room, but of course William collapsed to the ground and they started trying to carry him.

In a few moments, they were laying him down on the infirmary bed at Lyoko. Just then, Nicole came in. "What is going on here?" she asked after seeing William on the bed unconscious.

"We… um, we found him… uh, well, he was trying to… well, the point is he got hurt!" Sissi said, trying to come up with a good excuse and failing, obviously.

Nicole sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Just, go!" she said. The three girls left, leaving their friend alone in the infirmary. Nicole walked over and adjusted her glasses. But suddenly William's eye popped open and he grabbed her arm, pulling her down and covering her mouth with the other, muffling her screams.

A few minutes later, the three girls were sitting outside the cafeteria when William came over. "William!" Sissi said, coming over to him. "What happened on Kadic?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go there to check everything out," he said, not even trying to be sly about it.

"Or we could have Xana take a look around. The scanners could have been damaged, or even the transfer program. I don't want to send anyone to Kadic if you guys could die," Aelita finished.

Suddenly Suzanne came over. "William, get to Mr. Stern's office immediately," she stated. William complied and left the area without question.

William stepped into the room and sat down in the chair. "William, why did you attack Nicole?" Mr. Stern asked.

"She got in the way," William replied blandly.

"In the way of what, may I ask?"

"My mission."

"And, what is your mission?"

"I cannot tell you that."

Mr. Stern sat forward. "And, why can't you tell me your 'mission'?" he asked, intertwining his fingers.

William looked at the brown haired man. He suddenly stood up and started walking towards the door. Mr. Stern was standing right there, and he reached to grab Williams shoulder, but the teenager turned to face him. William grabbed his principal by the arm and said, "You are becoming a hindrance to my mission."

A few moments later, William ran out of the room after exiting the admin building. He ran towards where his friends were and said, "JEREMIE is attacking." The girls listened right away, not even bothering to check, and started running towards the sewer entrance.

The four got on their transportation and rode off. But all the while, when William normally would have been whooping with exhilaration, he was just rolling along slowly, barely doing anything.

They went up the ladder, swung on the chains and went down the elevator. Aelita sat down in the computer chair and started the transfer program.

The three warriors stepped in for the process. "Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam, transfer: William." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam, scanner: William." The virtual bodies of them appeared in three small windows, and green filled them from the feet up. "Virtualization!" Aelita called, and then pressed enter.

But just as she did, William pulled open the scanner, filling the room with heat and light. William pushed the scanner the rest of the way open as a red exclamation mark shot up on the computer screen.

On Kadic, the two girls dropped right behind Xana, who had been backing away from a Blok. Sissi formed a disk around her wrist and shot it, destroying the monster in a few seconds.

On earth, William was doing his own destroying. One scanner was completely smashed, another was dented and scraped and the last was untouched.

The girls were running in front of Xana, who was trying to look out for any monsters. But then they were cut off. Four Bloks surround them, and the two girls tried to go around Xana.

"This would be so much easier if William were here," Sissi called, trying to block lasers.

Sam shot a double bullet into two Bloks, making them explode. "Two down, two to go!" she cried, rolling away from a fire ring.

Sissi flung another ring, taking out the second, then the last fell before a laser from Sam's pistols. "Let's go!" Xana yelled, running off towards the tower. The two girls ran off behind him after looking at each other.

Aelita looked at the screen as exclamation mark after exclamation mark jumped up on her screen. Just as she was getting frustrated, she heard a sickening sound of bending and wrenching metal. She turned around to see William in the elevator. The metal of the door was twisted and torn, with lots of scraps of metal all over the floor. He looked at her and said in a deep heavy voice, "_Hello Aelita!_" He ripped the door open again and stepped through.

But as the trio on Kadic ran towards the tower, Xana caught sight a glowing orange glow nearby with a giant orange beam coming from far away. He stopped and looked at it, catching the attention of the others. When he went up to it, he saw the faint figure of… "William!" Xana cried.

"What? William is in that thing?" Sissi asked. She looked at it intently, then took a step back. "I'm going to shoot it," she declared, bringing back an arm and three disks appeared around it, then she pushed forward and sent all three forward, but heard a sickening warbling sound, like the thing just ate it, or ricochet it. She looked down at her chest and saw blue energy covering her stomach. "Okay, that was not a good idea," she stated, rubbing the damaged area.

"Maybe we can make an illusion of William?" Sam suggested. The other two looked at her. "I know, stupid idea. I'll just let you two think of some-"

"Sam, that's brilliant!" Xana said happily.

"It is?" Sam asked. She personally had gotten sick of people calling her a genius. She sighed and said, "Next time I do something smart, someone say it in a different way and take it as your own please," she said, the other two just nodding, not really paying attention.

Xana nodded and stood a ways away from the orange sphere. He closed his eyes and hummed an ominous tune. Soon, a figure of William was standing in front of him, and started walking towards the sphere. The sphere jumped at it, but then stared wiggling and shaking with both the Williams inside, and then it burst in a massive explosion, sending the others to the ground. Sissi sat up and looked at William, standing over her with his massive sword in his hand.

"Um… what happened?" he asked, stumbling slightly as he helped Sissi to her feet. Sissi replied by hugging him tightly. "Um, did I miss something?" William asked, hugging her back with his free hand.

"Yeah, kinda," Sissi replied, still hugging him. At that point, Xana and Sam had stood up and were looking at the two.

"Not to break you up or anything," Xana said, "But don't you think we should deactivate the tower?"

The two stopped hugging and the four were off towards the unguarded tower. When they arrived, Xana ran in and went to the second level. He pressed his hand against the panel, his name appeared it, and then he entered code Kadic and the panels around him fell. "Tower Deactivated," he stated.

Aelita had been dodging punches from William when she clicked enter and said, "Return to the Past Now!" The white bubble covered the world, engulfing the factory, school and city.

After two missions in a row, all of them were too exhausted to go to school, coming up with the excuse that they had gone to a party last night and were too tired. William was punished, as expected, but he didn't really care and just wanted to sleep.

**Please people, I'm getting really self conscious of this. I'm getting worried no one's reading this, and that makes me think I might as well just end it, but I've already worked so hard on it so I don't want to, so please review otherwise I might go insane and try eating either A) my brother, or B) my dog, and I'm sure no one wants me to eat a poor little puppy.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Also, I couldn't think of much for my Season 1, but the rest will be as original as I can get it. Besides, hopefully my OC's that will soon be joining will make it a little more interesting. So don't just knock it off because it seems a lot like the first Season!**


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Future Jump

William was slow to awake as he heard his phone ringing. He reached for it but accidently pushed it off his nightstand and onto the floor. He cursed himself, then grabbed it up off the floor and held it up to his ear, saying, "Hello?"

Aelita, who was on the other side, said very impatiently, "You were supposed to be at the factory for the Super Computer Operation lesson."

"Sorry. It's Sunday, JEREMIE attacked last night, and I am really tired," William said, nearly falling asleep again before accidently slamming his head on the headboard and waking himself up. He rubbed his head, listening to her rant on and on until he thought his ear would start bleeding.

"Listen, Aelita, I get it, but I am already getting the hang of it. I virtualized Sam and devirtualized without turning her into a freak of nature or a fly monster," William said into the phone. Sure he couldn't figure out how to reload Sam's pistols, or how to revirtualize a weapon, or anything along those lines, but he could send someone, bring them back and monitor the computer if he needed to.

A ways away Xana was walking around on the forest sector, bored out of his mind. He had tried creating targets, but he destroyed them in moments. He continued walking until he found himself at the edge. He looked down, expecting to see the digital sea, but instead what looked like a giant… Grandfather clock?

His eyes widened and he stepped back, then leapt towards it. As he got close suddenly he started slowing down. He felt like he was sliding through jell-o. Soon he landed on the 'bottom' of the clock, considering it was laying flat like a new sector.

He found himself inside the clockwork of the clock, gears and pistons moving around him. He whistled as he looked around. He was not going to be bored for much longer, even if he didn't know it.

"A new sector… well, I guess I can name it the Clockwork sector," Xana said, naming the fifth sector they had found. Maybe there were others, and if they could find those, they might be able to find more data to use on the program. "Better explore," Xana said to himself, then added, "Note to self: Stop talking to self."

He continued walking through the massive Clockwork Sector, until finally he got to the massive swinging arm on the outside. He crawled on top of it and when he got there, he saw a large white sphere in the middle with numbers covering it.

He walked back a little, then sprinted at the moving arm, and when he jumped he landed on it and nearly fell off by how fast it was moving. He gripped it hard, almost falling again, but then hummed deeply and created several hand and foot holds for himself to get to the sphere. He crawled along it and soon got to it, walking, or rather stumbling, on the large circle. He got to it and put a hand in, feeling warmth.

Since he had been a program for his entire life, the feeling surprised him for a second, then he stopped pulling away when he realized, he couldn't! He pulled as hard as he could, he even tried his Minor Creativity, but nothing happened. Suddenly he felt a tug and then started being melded into the sphere. Soon he was all the way in, and what he saw was unusual.

The inside of the sphere was bright white, and there were numbers flying by him, linking together around him until soon a number appeared. 1-12-2011 3:24 appeared in front of him, but before he could even think he felt as though he were being spun around and around before it stopped and he was propelled into the air.

He flew up to the Forest sector and landed, rolling to a stop and flopping to the ground. He groaned when he felt someone kick his arm, and when he looked up he saw someone wearing a black vest with gold metal lines going up and along the back, splitting and going over the shoulders, forming small gold circles on the sides of the chest, a grey jagged shoulder pad on his right arm leading to a thick arm blast taking up his entire wrist and hand, a blue visor covering his eyes, a black metallic looking long sleeves shirt under the vest leading into pants and then grey metal boots. The person looking down at him worried, as if he knew him and offered a hand, which Xana took.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling Xana up.

"Uh… yeah. Um, do I know you?" Xana asked, feeling weird that this person was on Kadic.

"What are you talking about? The Scyphozoa must have gotten to you. Not a problem," the grey armored warrior said, then walked over to a floating grey disk with lack metal on the left and right with exhaust ports on the bottom, blue glass in the middle on top and bottom and a black motorcycle with one wheel and a welding mask like glass front. "I know William usually drives the Overbike, but I'm sure he won't mind," the person said, jumping on the disk as Xana got on the 'Overbike' as he called it.

Xana quickly found out how to drive it and soon the two were driving swiftly through the Forest. The two vehicles marveled Xana, having learned that the grey armored warrior drove the Overdisk, which he found just as remarkable.

Suddenly a laser flew over the person's shoulder, which e looked back angrily to see three Hornets flying after them, firing lasers to take them out. He aimed his blaster and fired a single blue laser, which smashed into the middle Hornet, but the other two kept on coming. "Damn!" Xana yelled, dodging a blast of acid.

"I got em, you take care of this!" the person called, turning the disk around and blasting at the Hornets. He grabbed one and used it as a sword to impale the other, but was hit in the shoulder by the Hornet he had grabbed when it squirmed and fired off a laser. He aimed his cannon and fired, destroying it.

Xana had observed how well the person fought, then looked forward to narrowly avoid a Krab laser. He dodged another and saw that there were four Krabes in front of him. He hummed and created a spear of green rock and wood in his hand. He went to throw it when the sphere wrapped around his arm and stabbed the Overbike, devirtualizing it. He rolled across the ground and stopped in front of another person, but before he could look the person was devirtualized by a quick swing of William's massive sword.

"Nice job, William," Xana said, getting up.

"What are you doing here Xana? You were supposed to be in the Desert Sector," William said, propping his sword on his shoulder to keep from wasting to much energy.

"I found this new sector and… well, I'm not sure what happened then," Xana replied.

"Another one? Really?" William asked, sounding distraught. He sighed and then walked over towards the tower, which was green. "We better keep guarding the tower, otherwise Aelita's decoding will be ruined."

"Decoding of what?" Xana asked.

"The Creator's Diary," William said, with a tone that made him sound suspicious if this was the real Xana.

Xana stopped. They didn't have the Creator's Diary. Unless… he was in the future. That sphere had frozen his virtual form until now, and now was who knows how long into the future.

"Wait, how can Xana be on the Forest Sector if he's on the Desert? I can see him right now," Aelita said from above.

"What do you mean?" William asked, then looked at Xana with hard eyes. "Then you must not be Xana," he said, then swung at him.

Xana jumped away, then hummed and devirtualized William's sword. William swung an arm and a weak Energy Disk flew, hitting Xana in the chest and knocking him over. Xana fell and put his hands under his neck and pushed himself up, landing a ways away and getting ready for hand to hand combat.

"I'm not a JEREMIE clone, I am Xana, just not your Xana, I guess," Xana said, scratching the back of his head before dodging a kick from William, who wasn't buying it, obviously.

"I'm not buying this (See?)," William said, trying to punch Xana. Xana caught the arm and kneed William in the gut, then punched him as hard as he could. William burst into pixels, leaving Xana standing there, but then he looked over and saw that the grey armored person was aiming his gun at him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he said, and the gun charged blue.

"I… I can't. You might as well just shoot me, cause there's no reason you shouldn't," Xana said, lowering his arms and standing there. The grey armored fighter lowered his gun and swore at himself.

"Can't you ever just not say anything? I never get to shoot you people!" he exclaimed, acting pouty. He crossed his arms and started walking away, but was suddenly devirtualized by a blast of leaves that flew from the trees.

Xana looked up in the Forest tree, but could only see a figure holding a sword. Branches blasted out at Xana, who dodged them as best he could. One of the branches, however, still managed to stab him in the leg, sending pain shooting up through his whole being.

"Ah!" Xana yelled, grabbing the area around the branch that had imbedded itself into his leg.

"Aw, does little Xana have a boo-boo? Let daddy take care of that!" the figure cried in an almost insane sounding voice. Another branch shot down to impale Xana, but stopped as the figure changed it's mind. "Or better yet, take a bath to make it feel all better!"

The next thing Xana knew, he was flung over the edge and was falling down towards the Digital sea, or rather, the new Clockwork Sector, which the Figure must not have known about as Xana fell down towards the swinging bar. Xana landed on the end, right inside the sphere which started spinning more and more, the numbers flying past.

Soon it stopped again, this time about a year later. Xana closed his eyes and soon felt himself being propelled through the air, flying towards the… Ice Sector? However, he was on the Forest Sector when he entered it, not the Ice. Xana landed and rolled to a stop, but when he did he looked out and saw the Ice Sector start warping.

Soon the Ice had morphed into what looked like actual snow, crunching under his feet as he walked. The powdery substance was kicked up as he walked, but of course he didn't feel any cold. Suddenly the snow around him closed around his legs and froze, starting to crawl up his legs. He looked over and saw another figure, his appearance blocked by the blinding snowstorm that had started in almost a second.

"Oh, come on!" Xana yelled, trying to pull his legs free. Suddenly a spear was put under his chin. He looked at the figure, who drew it back, but stopped.

"This is no fun. You're supposed to fight back," the figure said. Xana looked at him like he was insane.

"I can't fight. I can barely defend myself," Xana said, and the figure burst into laughter.

"Oh, that's rich, barely defend yourself, that's funny. Oh. 'I can't fight, I can barely defend myself,' that is so funny, I can barely breathe, if I had to." The figure drew back the spear but was suddenly hit but a blast of energy and devirtualized, but not before flinging ice at Xana.

Xana felt pain shoot up his body as the ice dug into his stomach. He collapsed into the snow, which nearly at him up as he lay there, the falling snow covering him from view in seconds. The figure who had fired the blast of energy landed, and Xana froze.

Standing there was Xana, but not the Xana from this world. He was wearing a much tighter body suit with a grey chest piece, grey belt and the main body suit being mostly red and black, a black arm band on his left arm along with red fingerless gloves on his arms, pointed shoulder pads jutting out from his sleeveless body suit and a pair of upside down wings, the wings depicted of a demon, coming from his back, glowing with a dark red light. There was also a slightly different… look of him. He seemed more confident of himself, more independent of others.

He looked around, sighed and leapt away, flying away from the Ice Sector. Our Xana pushed himself up, looking at the other, and jumped over the edge, seeing the Clockwork Sector just below him. He landed and jumped into the Time Sphere.

This time, before the sphere could do anything, he quickly touched several numbers, the date and time of when he jumped into the sphere coming up. He pressed the date and the sphere spun backwards, and soon he was sent flying out, landing on the Forest Sector right where he left.

Xana walked to the nearest tower and just collapsed to the ground, not caring that Aelita was trying to talk to him. "I'm fine," Xana said simply.

The next day he tried showing his friends the Clockwork Sector, it was gone, in none of the Sectors. They were all baffled, especially Xana, who was very confused by the alternate Xana wearing the body suit and using the energy attack. He still wondered if it really was the future.

**Please review so that I stop feeling like no one is reading this. I'm really getting worried that no one is, and if that's true, then this will probably wind up abandoned, never completed. So…**

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? :- (**


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Ring…. RING… _ I said Ring! _

The three female Kadic Warriors were sitting in class listening to Mr. Morales go on and on, when suddenly their phones rang, along with everyone else's in class. "I turned mine off," Aelita said, looking at the phone that was ringing in her hand.

"Cell phones during class?" Mr. Morales asked. "Pass you phones forward, they are being confiscated!" The students sadly passed the phones forward, and when Mr. Morales had confiscated all of them, he left the room, and went to give them to Mr. Stern.

After class the four Kadic Warriors were sitting in the lunch room. "You mean all the phones rang at once?" Aelita asked after William had finished telling his part of the story.

"Why, you think its JEREMIE?" William said.

"Possibly," Aelita replied, leaning back in her chair as the others looked around at each other. "But I would have to check with Xana if it's true. If so, then we need to get to Kadic and deactivate it."

Moments later Aelita is sitting in the chair in her dorm, Xana on the screen. "Well, it is possible that there is an active tower, but not in the Mountain. Maybe in the Desert," Xana said after being asked if there was an active tower.

Xana stood up and walked to the edge of the tower he was in, and fell over it. He zoomed through the tunnel for a little then came up, landing on the first platform of the Desert Way Tower. He walked out the tower and looked around then suddenly felt a powerful thumping from the ground.

"Aelita, there is an active tower on the Desert Sector!" He yelled. He wasn't sure if Aelita heard, but he had to let them know. He hadn't gotten a response, so he figured something must have happened, or she may have lost the connection… "That's the attack!" Xana realized.

Aelita had left after losing the wireless connection, but then it turned back on, and Xana yelled, "Aelita, the attack is the satellites! JEREMIE is taking it over, their taking the satellites! Aelita, please!" He looked around on the screen, trying to find her.

In the cafeteria, Ulrich was walking around handing custom fliers to random people, saying, "You want your phone, help me with a strike." Finally he arrived at the Kadic Warrior's table. "I noticed that you guys were a little broken when you lost your phones. Why not join my cause?"

The Warriors thought, then said William said, "I'll join. We need our phones."

"I hear you. I couldn't live a day without my phone," Ulrich said, then dropped a flier on the table. Of course, for the Warriors, they literally needed their phones for when JEREMIE attacks.

A little after their next class, William, Ulrich and dozens of other students stood in front of the admin building. Several students were holding signs saying things like 'We want our Cell phones' or 'Cell phones are a right, not a privilege!' or other weird things, and William was handed one with the latter. As much as he hated having to do this, he needed to get the phones back.

Or maybe he could steal them back and save himself from the humiliation. He liked that idea much better.

Sam and Sissi were walking through the courtyard when a dim blue light appeared around them. Sam looked around, and when she looked up she saw a more intense light coming towards them, and pushed Sissi away as she jumped back. A blue laser blasted into the ground, nearly killing them.

"If that is JEREMIE's attack, we have to stop this soon," Sissi said, getting up. She looked over and saw another beam, but this time it was continuous. She and Sam ran as fast as they could, getting short of breath as they ran.

Aelita was walking out of the building as the other two girls grabbed both arms and started taking her with them to the sewer. They let Aelita go into the sewer and they followed, all of them getting on their rides. The girls were riding through the sewers, and in moments they arrived at the Factory and went down to the Computer Room. Aelita sat down and the other two crowded around her as she started bringing up some programs. "Get down to the scanners, I'll send you," Aelita said, and Sam and Sissi slid down the ladder and stepped in the side scanners.

As Aelita typed, a small exclamation mark shot up. "Sorry girls, I can only send a total of three of you at once or you die. And no, I am not going!" Aelita said as Sam started to say something, but then shut her mouth and sat down next to the scanner and pulled out a small knife, flipping it open and closed over and over again and Sissi started doing makeup.

William looked around. The teachers were outside trying to get the students under control, giving him a small moment that he could go in and find the phones. In moments he was in the school lockers, the hundreds of small black boxes most likely filled with cell phones. He looked at the first one he found and pulled out a paper clip and screw driver.

"Thank you, teenage delinquent from my last school," William said, picking the lock, and soon the small locker was open and he reached in to pull out his, Sissi's, Ulrich's, Aelita's and Sam's cell phones. He put them in his pockets and ran outside, stopping to give Ulrich his phone.

Before he managed to start running, a large blue light shot down from space, landing just around William. He looked around for a second before jumping forward as a blue beam the size of the light fired, destroying the land he had just been standing on. William got up and left, slid down the ladder and arrived at the Factory after going through the sewers on his skateboard.

When he entered he saw Aelita sitting in her chair, looking frantically at the screen and then at him thankfully. "William, you're here! Get down to the scanners, I'll get you to Kadic," she said, and William put the girls phones down next to the elevator and went down into the scanners, where he saw the Warrior girls standing there.

The team stepped in the scanners, and the process began. "Transfer: William, transfer: Sam, transfer: Sissi." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: William, scanner: Sam, scanner: Sissi." The virtual bodies filled in with green. "Virtualization!"

The three Warriors landed on the desert plain, Xana standing right in front of them. "Let's go!" he yelled, running off towards the tower with the others behind him. They sprinted across the desert plain, looking out for monsters. But as they ran, William was hit by two Hornets, making him drop his sword and be flung away.

Sissi fell to her knees and devirtualized as a pack of Hornets fired lasers at her. Sam pushed Xana away just in time as the Hornets tried to destroy him. Sam aimed a pistol and fired, destroying two Hornets with one shot. She grabbed her other pistol out and threw it to Xana, who caught the large pistol with both hands as Sam destroyed more of the flying monsters.

"I am sick of losing this thing!" William yelled, rolling up to his sword and cutting a Hornet in half. William spun, yelling "Energy Disk" and five disks flew out, each one cutting Hornets apart. "Go!" he yelled, only to stop and run at a Krab and cut its legs off. He ran up it and then leapt at another, which he fired an energy disk at, cutting it so that it fell slightly before he ran up this one and landed on the last one, which he stabbed and jumped onto a high rock with the explosion.

"Keep us cover!" Sam yelled, running with Xana at her side to get to the tower. William sent another couple of Energy Disks, but was soon devirtualized. Sam fell as she was hit in the leg by a laser, but fell into a crouching position and started taking out the Hornets.

Xana ran towards the tower, but was cut off by a trio of Kankrelats. Sam saw this, but when she went to shoot one, a Hornet flew by and impaled her arm, making her drop her pistol as she was carried off. Xana looked up fearfully, then looked at the Kankrelat's and narrowly avoided a laser, which would have hit him in the head.

He looked at them and then aimed the pistol. He fired, suddenly feeling the real kick of the pistols. "How does Sam use these things?" he yelled, falling down to avoid a laser and shooting another Kankrelat right in the Eye. It blew, knocking over the other.

Aelita activated the cameras and saw a laser blasting apart the factory. Any moment now and it would get to the control room. She turned off the cameras and saw a hole blast through, right through the left scanner and narrowly missing the Super Computer, but slightly damaging it just a little.

Xana looked around as Kadic began turning blue in a burst from the middle and going out. "I guess JEREMIE didn't think this through," Xana said as the Kankrelat's turned blue and froze, white numbers appearing occasionally. Xana ran up to the tower, kicking a Kankrelat just for fun. But when he ran up to enter the Tower, he put a hand on it and numbers appeared, but he couldn't enter.

"Aelita, I can't get into the Tower!" Xana yelled, banging on it.

Another laser fired, blasting right through the elevator. As the laser blasted down through it, Aelita saw the Blue Screen of Death. She had no idea that Kadic could have that, but then, it was just like any other computer except about three hundred times better.

William and Sissi were still in the Scanner room, Sissi with a massive burn on her left leg from being near the laser. She was crying and crying from the pain, but she couldn't move to get to the other Scanners, and William didn't want to risk carrying her. He held her as she cried, but he felt useless to help her.

Sam struggled against the Hornet. She had dropped her pistol, and now was defenseless. She watched as the land turned blue, and then the Hornet turned blue, the area she was impaled on mostly white with letters and numbers. Then she realized that the Hornet was falling out of the sky.

She grabbed onto an edge, the area she was holding turning white with letters and numbers once more. She pulled the Hornet out of her arm and cast it down to the Digital Sea, but it froze whence she threw it. She climbed up and looked at the wound. It was still gaping, which was weird. "I sure hope this doesn't traverse to earth," she mumbled, walking towards where she hoped Xana was.

Aelita had taken the ladder down to the Super computer and saw the damage. There was a large gaping gash in the black and gold metal, and inside was torn wires and melted metal. She had no idea what to do, but she started by reconnecting some wires, hoping that would be good enough.

On Kadic Xana banged against the tower and saw that the Kankrelat's and some area around them turned to normal. He ducked under a laser and grabbed the Kankrelat and started wiping away the blue. After a few moments the little creature devirtualized, meaning JEREMY had realized what he was doing.

Sam screamed as the Hornet flew after her, firing lasers frantically. She dived behind a rock as she looked at the large hole that was still in her arm. What was going on? Monsters never regularly caused something like this. She looked over and got hit right in the head by a laser, devirtualizing.

Sam fell out of the scanner, blood everywhere. "Holy shit!" William yelled, seeing all the blood and the burn covering her left eye. He walked over and carried her over to Sissi, tearing a part of his black shirt off and wrapping it around to keep the blood in. He put both arms around the girls.

"Xana better deactivate that damn tower soon, or I am gonna die," Sam said, grimacing in pain.

Meanwhile Xana was looking around, getting worried. His only friends were probably hurt, and he could only fit an arm through, but it barely moved through. If he knew what it was, he would probably make the comparison of 'like pushing your arm through slightly watery Jell-O'. He had sat down against the tower, the blue giving him a code ache as he hit the back of his red haired head against the tower.

Aelita was crouched down, still looking at the melted metal. She had heard the exclamation of William, and was worried for her friends. She had reconnected all the wires, but there was no way she could repair the boards. She was looking at them, but then looked over and saw a discarded piece of metal that looked like part of one of the boards. She pulled it out and replaced it, and the humming intensified. She smiled, her green eyes shining by the light.

Xana suddenly fell through the tower as the world turned the right color. He looked around, then pulled himself through and stood up, running into the center. He lifted up and landed on the second level. He ran up and put his hand on the panel, knowing that his friends were probably hurt. 'Xana' appeared on the screen it asked for a code. Xana entered 'Kadic' and the screens around him fell.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita cried, pressing enter right as a laser came down right on top of her. She screamed before the white dome blasted up, saving her and the others from death.

**Please, if your reading this, review. Even if its just a single word, just review. I'm getting worried no one is actually reading this. I'm 100% serious, I'm getting kinda scared that no one likes it at all and just doesn't bother to review. Even if you don't like it, just review and say so. I would rather have a review that says this sucks then no review at all and seeing that about 20 people read it each Saturday and no one reviews.**


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: R_A_nS_o_M _N_O_t_E

Aelita was sitting in her room, typing frantically. "Come on, Come on!" she said, knowing that she had to hurry. She typed in a little more, but then pressed enter and crossed her fingers. The figure stretched down more and more, but when it reached the head, it beeped with a red exclamation mark. She groaned as she had to look back at the data, rewrite it, maybe delete a portion.

She was getting irritated to say the least. Aelita had worked and worked, but none of it brought Xana to Earth. She sighed and went to bed, pulling the covers over herself and falling asleep. She had a dream that night about something that confused her.

Aelita got out of her bed and looked around. She wasn't in her room anymore, but instead she was in the control room of Kadic. She wished she could look around, but she continued walking towards a large pit in the middle of the floor. She stepped into it and fell forward. She fell and fell, but then at the deep bottom she saw some kind of hundred legged monster, its fangs bearing as it waited for her to fall into its mouth.

Aelita fell out of her bed, nearly screaming as she panted hard. She looked around, frightened by that dream. It was so weird. Maybe she should stop working on programs for Kadic before bed. She looked at the computer and figured she would talk to Xana for a few moments before going to bed.

She sat down and turned on the computer and brought up the program, but didn't get a feed to Xana. "Hello, Xana? Are you there?" she asked, getting confused. She looked for him in every tower there was, and even scoured all of Kadic but found no signs of him. "Did it work?" Aelita asked herself.

After some sleep and a shower, Aelita tried again, this time getting a different result. This time Xana appeared on the screen, though instead of the usual enthusiasm to talk, he seemed emotionless. "Hello?" he asked in a sort of drone.

"Xana, is that you? Are you okay?" Aelita asked, getting worried for her friend.

"Yes, of course," Xana said, not blinking. He didn't normally blink but right now it was just creepy.

"Where is the real Xana?" Aelita asked. She had started tracking the signal, but only got to seeing that it was coming from the mountain sector, in the possibility of three towers when the signal stopped.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. She looked at the screen and saw that the active tower was in between the three towers. Aelita turned around and pulled out her phone to call the others all at once. "Kadic Warriors, we have a mission," she stated.

Instantly after getting Aelita's message, William got out of bed and got dressed, but when he went to leave, he was cut off by what appeared to be Xana from Kadic. 'Xana' was holding his mother by the throat, energy buzzing around him and the JEREMIE Eye plain on his chest.

"_Hello Willy_," Xana said, his voice much deeper and slightly buzzing.

"Run son!" William heard his dad call from the living room. When William looked to see his father stuck to the wall, but as he was distracted a blast of energy caught him in the chest, sending him flying right into a glass cabinet. He got up and looked up to see the form of Xana throw his mother next to his father, then start coming towards him.

William got up and grabbed his dad's golf club, which he promptly hit Xana right in the head, knocking him out. Xana fell to the ground, and William ran, grabbing his bike and riding as fast as he could to the factory. He arrived and saw that the others weren't there yet.

"Late as always ladies," William mumbled, standing in the elevator.

Moments later all of them were at the factory, waiting to be virtualized. The three warriors stepped in the scanners and the process began. "Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam, transfer: William." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam, scanner: William." The figures filled up with green. "Virtualization!" Light and air blasted up at the three, and in seconds they vanished.

The three landed on Kadic in the mountain sector. "Where to Aelita?" William said, propping his sword on his shoulder.

"William, go 47.3 meters north, Sissi to 71 meters to the west and Sam head 56.24 meters to southeast," Aelita replied, and the three looked at each other. They nodded and ran the ways instructed.

William ran as fast as he could, but was still going slow. After a few seconds he saw the tower in a distance, an orange glow coming from it and a beam shooting into the sky. William looked up and up, but couldn't see where it ended. But then he saw that it split into two and went the ways… that the girls had gone.

"Aelita, JEREMIE is sending an orange beam up from the towers," William said. He walked up to the tower and put a hand on it, and when he pulled it off, there was a layer of orange on it. He wiped it off on the ground and then looked around.

Sam ran towards the tower, but was cut off the one monster she really didn't enjoy after the last mission: Hornets. There were nearly hundreds of them buzzing around her. She pulled off both pistols, and got ready. One dove for her, but she fired at it, destroying it before it got close. She ducked under another and grabbed it by the abdomen and used it to impale another. "One Hornishkibob, coming up!" she said, throwing the two Hornets as they exploded.

Sam jumped up and jumped off another, shot two and landed on two more, pushed them to the ground, jumping into the air and catching the beak of one and pulling it into the Eye of another, landing on two more hornets, jumping up into the air and air kicking two more then finally landing on the ground. She crouched and aimed at the last Hornets, blasting them out of the sky. She ended by walking up to the tower and sitting down cross legged, spinning a pistol on her finger.

Sissi was the last one. She ran down a hill, and from the height she saw 30 Megatanks rolling around in an apparent design. She sighed and looked at her hands, knowing she could only make about 20 disks. Maybe she could trick some into going into the Digital sea? She sighed, and dove into the enemies.

She pulled back an arm and flung a ring, hitting an open Megatank and destroying it, the explosion knocking over another right into the digital sea, destroying it. Sissi said, "Hexipate!" and five copies of her were made, all of which went after a different Megatank, while the real her jumped away and watched, since she had to disperse her energy among them, and she was the unfortunate one out, meaning she had no ring power unless Aelita reloaded her. The clones fought for several moments before all of the Megatanks except two stood.

"I have an idea," Sissi whispered, then charged, shrieking, "Super Speed!" resulting in her running as fast as a hurricane. She ran between the Megatanks, and they fired, hitting the other's beam and propelling them towards the edge, where they fell.

"Good job, Kadic Warriors," Aelita said, happy that she now had access to the towers. She typed some more and said, "I need all of you to walk along the energy to the center. From there I will be able to continue."

Sissi sighed and jumped up, then crawled up the tower and was lifted by the orange energy, which lifted her to the energy cord, realizing it was more like a support beam.

William did the same, but had to drop his sword on the top of the tower and started balancing and walking forward on the beam like energy.

Sam looked up and gritted her hands together, getting ready to crawl up the tower. She grabbed knot after knot and climbed up, arriving at the energy that took her up and started going across the energy.

After a few moments, they were attacked by Hornets, one group of three each. "Damn, that was a bad idea dropping my sword!" William yelled, dodging a laser and trying to keep his balance. He fell onto his stomach and started crawling, blue energy blasting up his body but causing only one percent damage every 10 seconds. He continued until arriving at a small sphere, hovering just over an active tower.

"What is this thing?" William asked, having been inside one only and not really seen one. "Wait…" he said, looking inside. He could make out the faint figure of…

"Xana!" Aelita cried, diving away from a blast of energy from their friend.

"_He is such a good help,_" JEREMIE said through Xana. Xana charged an energy blast and fired, nearly hitting Aelita as she jumped away. She cringed as a bolt hit her right in the back. She fell over, felling the burnt flesh tear as she moved.

The three Warriors were around the sphere, but didn't know what to do. Last time it took a clone of William, but only Xana or Aelita could make those, so they needed Aelita, but they had heard her get attacked. "I have an idea!" William said, getting up from his sitting position. "Sissi, make a clone," he stated, pointing to her. She made a clone, and it landed behind her. "Sam, use your Shift power and turn it into Xana," William added, and Sam put a hand on the mimic Sissi's shoulder and a burst of energy and standing there was Xana.

Xana jumped into the air, and the Guardian leapt at it, pulling away from one of the energy beams. It seemed to dim, letting more details of the two Xana's come in. It warbled, and another broke, then another. The real Xana fell to the ground, but was caught by Sam, Sissi and William. The three helped him stand up and he looked around.

Aelita cringed as energy blasted around her, buzzing and frying machinery. The false Xana seemed to warble physically. Another warble, and another and then it started jiggling and soon it ruptured and exploded, letting Aelita fall to the ground.

Xana ran into the tower and floated up to the second level. He put his hand on and entered code 'Kadic' and the panels around him fell, and he said, "Tower, deactivated."

"Return to the past, Now!" the injured Aelita said, pressing enter and embracing the white light.

She was sitting back in her chair, this was when she was about to test the program. She sighed, and said, "I know that won't work." She looked back at the code, and together she and Xana worked on it through that Saturday to Sunday night.

**Please, if you at all read this, review. Just push the little button to make all my worries that nobody likes this go away. I don't care if you just put a single word, or just a little symbol or something, but just as long as I know people are reading this.**


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: That's not Cheese!

Deep in the computer in the virtual world of Kadic, a forest with thin paths zoomed by, passing trees, stumps and massive gaps before ending at a tower, which turned from friendly blue to a gut wrenching red.

On earth at Lyoko Academy, a single rat came in to the science room through a sewer entrance. It turned around, its eyes looking around as it twitched. It saw something that it wanted: A large wad of gum stuck to the bottom of a desk belonging to Sam. It started climbing up the chair and biting at the gum, but then a black smoke started coming out, and it attacked the poor little rat. It shook as the blackness entered it, but then it got up, its eyes red as it walked down through the entrance to infect more rats.

All the students were sitting in science class, working on an intelligence quiz. Aelita filled in answer after answer, Sissi thought for a few moments before answering and Sam just seemed stumped. She filled in a few answers, but the others were like rocket science to a two day old. After the test was finished, Mr. Morales spent nearly an entire hour checking each test. When he was done, he handed the tests back, the incorrect answers marked red, the correct blue and the unanswered with black.

The way it worked was blue was a point, red was nothing but black was a negative point. The scores for the three female Kadic Warriors were: Aelita, 97%, Sissi, 67% and Sam with 32%. Everyone got their scores and looked them over, some smiling, some traumatized and others looking like they just murdered someone on live television.

When class was over, Sissi, Sam and Aelita walked to Gym class, where surely Suzanne was waiting for class to begin.

They walked to the dorms first to grab their gym clothes, but Aelita was stopped by a man with a slightly bald head and brown hair. "Are you Ms. Aelita Schaeffer?" the man asked. Aelita nodded, and the man added, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?" Aelita asked as the two roommates left.

"I would like to talk to you about your possibility of going to a school for the gifted child," the man said, and Aelita knew what that meant. New school, she would leave and would be unable to help fight JEREMIE.

The three girls went into the locker rooms and got dressed then headed out to the main gym, where Suzanne was definitely waiting for everyone.

In the middle of the game, though, Aelita was asked to go with a man who would give her the entry test for the smart school. After a rousing game of 3D Tetris, the three girls started walking over towards the lockers.

After that last class the four Kadic Warriors were sitting at their usual table, Aelita telling them about the prodigy school. "My parents would probably be overjoyed to have me go to this place," Aelita said, clear unhappiness on her face.

"But if you go you wouldn't be able to work the computer," Sam said. Without Aelita they would be doomed, since none knew how to use the transfer program, nor could any of them work on the materialization program. In other words: They were screwed.

"Maybe you could flunk the test," William said. "If you flunk then they wouldn't send you." They contemplated this, but then William had to go home.

William lay down on his bed after school. There may have been an attack a little under a week ago, but he was determined to enjoy himself today. He walked over personal computer and saw that he had an email from Sissi. It said to call her the instant he got home, and he started looking for his phone.

Last time they tried to go on a 'date' JEREMIE had decided to ruin it with a giant wrecking ball moving like a Megatank. It had nearly squashed him and broke her arm before Xana deactivated the tower. The time before JEREMIE had possessed an army of oxen, and tired to run Sam over, and before that there was a living army of toasters that shot flaming toast. May not have seemed intimidating, but the freaking toast hurt!

But this time he was determined to have a regular date. He ran down the stairs and started looking. Everything was dark when a rectangle was pulled away, and William looked in. "Darn," he said. It was moving and watery when a circle was moved upwards to reveal the same boy. "Darn!" he said, then left. It was dark with only a thin line of light. The line grew, and William's face came in. "_Darn_," he hissed.

He started walking into the laundry room, he started pulling out pants after pants, checking the pockets and his mom asked, "Lost your phone?"

"Well, not so much as I lost it as… well, yeah I lost it," William said, having no other way to say it. His mom laughed and pulled his phone from her pocket and handed it to him. "Thanks Mom!" William said a little after leaving and poking his head in.

William ran up to his room and dialed Sissi's number, and when she answered, he was about to say 'I got your email' but was cut off when she screamed, "William, get to the factory now! Aelita is still at that quiz thing for the smart people, but Sam and I are stuck with a bunch of other students in the boiler room."

"Can you go through the Boiler Entrance?" William asked, realizing that JEREMIE had screwed up another possible date.

"No, there are rats on both sides. We tried to use the vents but only Hiroki and Johnny fit so we had them get out of here," Sissi replied, sounding more worried.

"All right, Xana and I will deactivate this tower fast," William said, and hung up and pulled on his boots, not even bothering to tie them all the way and ran outside, dashing to the factory like the world was ending and he was trying to run away from the burning sun.

Aelita was halfway through the quiz in the library when the lights died. The man looked around and said, "Good thing I brought some lights." He pulled out two large flashlights. He shined the lights on her test and she continued.

Suddenly she heard a scratching sound on the door. She looked over, and then looked at the window. There were dozens of rats crowded around the window, scratching it. When Aelita saw it, she looked at the door and saw a little saw dust at poking under the door.

"Help me barricade the door," Aelita said, trying to slide a book case over the door.

"Okay," the man said, and helped her push the book case over the door, only really getting them more time.

"I need to get out of here," Aelita said after a few moments.

"What? I am an adult, I can't just let you-" He was cut off when a rat poked up in the window and he screamed, but Aelita pulled out her small flashlight and shined it at the little thing. "Can I come too?" the man asked as Aelita grabbed two large lanterns and shined them down, scurrying the rats.

"Nope," Aelita stated and jumped down and ran to the sewer entrance. When she got there she duct taped the lanterns to the bar of her scooter. She kicked off and cruised along through the sewers.

"We have to get out of here," Sam said, looking at the doors and the vents.

"How? Wait… Ulrich, do you still carry a flashlight around just in case?" Sissi asked, looking at the green garbed boy.

"Yeah," Ulrich replied, pulling a small flashlight out of his pocket. Sissi took it from him and turned it on, illuminating the small room. She looked in a small compartment and pulled out two heavy duty flashlights.

"Sissi, you rock," Sam said, taking one of the heavy duty lights. "Now then, everyone else, keep one heavy duty and shine it at the rats when they come." Sam looked down at an injured student, his wrist covered in ripped cloth as blood soaked through.

"We have to hurry, or all of them will get hurt," Sissi said, and the two girls ran out through the red door and shined the light and the rats, keeping them away.

William saw Aelita running across the factory bridge through the cameras. "Good news, Xana. Aelita's here," William said, getting up and walking over to the now opening elevator. "I'll go down to the scanners and you send me," he said, and then slid down the ladder.

"Transfer: William." William's profile was chosen. "Scanner: William." His virtual from filled with green. "Virtualization!" Light and air blasted up, blasting up his hair.

William's figure appeared over the forest path way, then landed. He looked around and saw the Way Tower a few meters away. He ran over, his blade propped on his shoulder.

Sam and Sissi ran towards the factory ladder, which the ladder was swarmed. "Bye bye," Sam said, and shined the light at the little creatures, making them scurry. The two girls climbed up the ladder and swung across on the chains to the elevator.

William and Xana ran across the pathways. Above them appeared a trio of red wireframe monsters appeared around them, two in front and one behind. William brought his sword forward and said, "You can take out the one behind us with your Creativity, right?" Xana nodded, and William smiled, and said, "Back to back!"

The two stood back to back and then started fighting. Xana expertly moved away from a laser, then another, but then breathed in deeply and hummed a tune, and a large glove of green rock formed over his hand. He jumped up at the Krab and punched it in the lower leg joint, making it collapse. He landed on the shell and jumped away.

William ducked under a shot and started spinning with his sword. He cut one Krabes legs, then clipped it away as it fell. He slowed to a stop. He looked at the last Krab but was shot in the chest, knocking him over. He started getting up, then grabbed and swung his blade, firing off an energy disk that shattered on impact, only doing half as much damage. William got up and then jumped and brought the sword down, right into the Krab's shell, destroying it.

Xana smashed a fist into the shell of the Krab, and when it blew he just stood there, taking the 5 life point hit. He walked over to William and the dark haired boy smiled, then the two ran along the pathway again.

Sissi and Sam were soon virtualized, landing right on top of a stump. Sissi looked around and realized they were floating above a massive area of the open digital sea. Sam plopped onto the ground and put her chin in her hands.

Aelita looked at the screen after sending Sissi and Sam. The screen was fizzling in their area. Clear map, clear map, clear map, fizzy map circle. She started clicking some more keys, watching as the fizzle got smaller and the small bullets showing her two friends appeared. She continued, but was cut off when she saw the entire screen start fizzling away.

Suddenly Aelita heard a harsh series of hisses as the holographic map dissipated. She looked around, seeing the thousands of little red eyes staring back in the dark. Her green eyes widened and she stood up on the chair and looked around, fear growing. She had put her lanterns next to the chair, but the rats were crawling all over them.

William and Xana had run until they arrived at a bridge that ended, but a bunch of floating stumps seemed to move up and down randomly in front of them. William put a hand out to tell Xana to stop, and then William started going across them, stepping on one, then another, but one of the ones he stepped on shot down and he fell, but caught onto another as it started going up.

"William!" Xana yelled, worried for his comrade. William got up and put a hand up, showing that he was okay. William got up and started walking again, and after he got over half way, which was about 5 meters, he waved to Xana to come over. Xana stepped on a few, but then all the ones around him rose.

Xana looked around and sighed. He put forward his Creativity gauntlet and then drew it back and punched the stump to pieces and started to jump across, knowing that his gauntlet would be gone any moment. He punched again and the gauntlet shattered, and he rocked back as another log shot up.

William turned and saw that Xana was trapped again. He walked over and swung his blade, saying, "Energy Disk," sending a disk of orange energy smashing into the wood. It shattered and William was knocked over onto his back by a stump, and Xana ran forward and jumped on William's sky facing feet and then was propelled by William kicking up and then both landed on their feet, Xana right in front of a tower.

Xana sprinted in to the tower and levitated up to the second level and put his hand on the panel, mentally wishing it would go faster. It asked for a code and he entered the code 'Kadic' and the panels fell. "Thank god, Tower Deactivated," Xana said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Return to the past, Now!" Aelita screamed falling over and pressing enter as the rats it into her arms and sides until the white blasted forward.

They were all sitting back in class, and Sam let out a sigh. "It was so more boring on that stump," she said. They listened as well as they could, but Sissi and Sam still wound up doing something else by the end of class.

**Review or this might end. All my hard work... :(**


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Get the Bug Zapper

Sissi was sitting alone in her room, Sam out doing homework with Aelita while she worked alone. Suddenly she heard something being pushed under her door. She turned and saw a white piece of cardboard paper with writing on it. She walked over and picked it up, reading it over.

The Ice Sector blasted by and ended at a tower hidden in a cave with ice spikes coming from the floor and roof. The tower turned blood red, meaning it was active.

Deep in the woods, a single hornet nest hung from a branch. A black mist entered the nest and moved into the Hornets, taking them over and making them go towards the school.

The four Kadic Warriors were sitting in the cafeteria eating, but Sissi looked a little disconcerted. She kept glancing over at William, making him rather worried. After about halfway into lunch, Sissi finally said, "William, do you really feel how you said you felt?"

William looked up from his food and started thinking. There were plenty of times he had said how he felt about something, whether saying he hated JEREMIE, was annoyed by school, loved pizza. What was she talking about? He just decided to wing it.

"Yeah. Why, is there something wrong with that?" William said, praying to all deities in existence he had answered correctly and didn't make himself look like an idiot.

"I feel the same way," Sissi said, slightly smiling.

Lunch finished and they all went to their respective classes, the girls going to Gym class with Suzanne while William went to History class. As the three girls were sitting as they watched a demonstration on the running long jump Sissi was just looking off in the distance, not paying attention. Sam was watching the demonstration when she heard a buzzing coming from the vents over her. She looked up and tapped Aelita on the shoulder and pointed up.

"JEREMIE," Aelita whispered, then the three female Kadic Warriors jumped away as a bunch of hornets flew out at them, shattering the floor beneath them. Sam rolled away from a series of hornets that rammed into another student, making small holes in their arms and legs, leaving them to bleed.

"We have to get to the factory!" Sam yelled, the three girls running way from the swarm.

William was sitting in class, wondering what Sissi had meant. He hoped he hadn't messed anything up between them. As he was sitting there, he started hearing a subtle buzzing. He just figured it was nothing, but then it started getting louder. Several students looked around, then the entire class was drowned out, and William had one name he could think: JEREMIE.

He jumped away from a swarm of hornets, but a few still hit his arm, tearing it up and leaving it bloody and useless. He clutched the bloodied arm and jumped through the window, a few shards of glass cutting his back and face. He got up and started running towards the factory, knowing what was going on.

Sissi, Sam and Aelita were riding down through the sewers when Sissi's phone rang. She pulled it out of her small pink glitter phone and answered, saying, "Hello? William! Are you okay? Your arm? All right, we'll be right there." She hung up and put the phone in her pocket and said to the other two, "We have to go back to the sewer entrance to help William."

"All right," Sam said, and turned quickly on her skateboard and kicked off towards the entrance, Aelita U turned and Sissi turned on her board and kicked off. Soon they found William at the bottom of the ladder, his arm bleeding and torn. Sissi grabbed one arm and Sam grabbed the other and Aelita propped his feet on her scooter bars. When they arrived at the stairs, they slid there rides down and carried him down slowly and in only a few more minutes they were at the ladder.

"How do we get him up there?" Aelita asked, looking up at the ladder.

"I think I can make it," William said, getting up and grimacing in pain. He started going up, slowly so he could keep himself from falling. He held on by the side bars, sliding it up when it got to low. After he got up he waited for the girls, who came up and the four walked over to the chains. They all went down, William only using one arm, and landed on the factory floor.

But then William noticed something that had fallen out of Sissi's pocket. It was the white cardboard paper note Sissi had gotten, and when William read it over, he asked, "Sissi, what is this?"

"The letter you gave me telling me how you felt," Sissi replied, brushing a stray hair out of her face as she blushed, still thinking that William had written it.

"I never gave you a letter. And besides, this looks like Ulrich's writing," William replied, noticing that it had the same writing style as the brown haired German boy.

Suddenly Sissi looked very hurt. She sighed and walked over to the elevator and just stood there, looking very depressed. William got in, feeling very bad about this. Aelita got out and ran into the computer room and sat in her chair. She started the transfer program and the others went down and got in the scanners.

"Transfer: William, transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam." The three profiles were selected. "Scanner: William, scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam." The virtual figures filled in with green. "Virtualization!"

The three figures virtualized and dropped to the Ice Sector, soon joined by Xana. "All right Warriors, Delta form," William said, and Sam and he tried to form a triangle around Xana, but Sissi just stood there. "Uh, Sissi, we're about to get going," William stated, and she just ran off without them.

"I think she's still mad," Sam said, and then the other two were off.

"Why is she angry?" Xana asked as they ran, worried for his friend.

"Ulrich gave her a letter saying he loved her, she thought it was from me, I told her it wasn't and now she's angry," William said.

"Well, do you love her?" Xana asked, not quite understanding.

"I… well, you see- you have to understand…" William took a deep breath, which was odd since they were on Kadic and didn't need to breath, and said, "With all my heart."

"Why not tell her that?" the red headed AI asked.

"It's not exactly that easy," the massive saber wielding teen replied.

"Wh-"

"We don't have time! There are some Blok's and a Megatank ahead," Sam said, annoyed by the two, pointing to the monsters that were right in front of them on the ice. Sissi was dodging lasers, but barely. She seemed completely uninterested in everything.

Just as Sissi was about to get hit by a Megatank blast, William jumped in the way and blocked it with his sword. He swung his blade and sent off a weak Energy Disk, costing him about 10 life points rather then the usual 30. The disk crashed into the Megatank, making it roll back a little. Sam rolled in front of it as it opened and she squeezed the trigger, firing her plasma pistols, destroying it as she jumped back.

William cut down the Bloks and then they continued, Sissi running ahead of them. They continued until seeing a horde of 12 Blok's. "Each of us should take four Blok's to limit casualties," William said, but Sissi just walked off, not listening to him. "All right, Sam take those five, I'll take those five, Xana take out those last two," William said, then the three ran at them and attacked.

William spun around with his blade, cutting three Blok's in half. He stopped and kicked a Blok into another, knocking both over, then he rose his sword into the air and cut them both in half. He smiled at his accomplishment.

Sam rolled away from an ice beam and cart wheeled between four of the Blok's, lasers flying and destroying them. She stopped and looked at the last one. "If you have any personal intelligence, you will leave," Sam said to it. It looked around, and ran off, skidding across the ground. She smiled and shook her head.

Xana kicked one of the Blok's, knocking it away and then rolled away from a fire ring and spring armed up into the air and hummed loudly, and the Blok was trapped in ice. He looked around for the last Blok, but didn't see it, confusing him slightly.

William looked around and saw Sissi standing near the edge, a Blok getting ready to shoot her over it. It charged its orange eye and fired, and when the ring of fire hit Sissi she fell over, but William ran over, cut the Blok in half and caught her by the hand, but mostly fell over himself, dropping his sword and catching the edge.

"Are you insane? You could have died!" William yelled, getting frustrated at Sissi.

"Why should you care? You don't feel anything for me," Sissi said, letting go, but William just held tighter.

"I just said I didn't write the letter! I do feel that way about you!" William yelled, looking up and seeing the Blok get closer.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that to keep me from dropping into the digital sea?" Sissi asked, looking down and giving up.

William breathed in and said, "Sissi…" The Blok charged red. "I love you," he stated, and closed his eyes. The Blok fired, but then Sam dropped to the ground, grabbed William's blade, spun around and threw it, blocking the laser and destroying the Blok.

The explosion knocked William's hand off, and he and Sissi fell towards the digital sea.

"Tower deactivated," Xana said, the panels falling.

The white bubble blasted forward through Kadic, returning time to when the note was slipped under Sissi's door. She walked over to the door and ripped it open to see Ulrich about to put the note under her door.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh…." he said, then Sissi just took the note and sighed.

"I don't love you, I don't like you, I just about hate you," she said, ripping the note in half every four words. "Now leave before I open a can of whoop ass on you."

**You know what? I don't care if you review. Review if you want to, but if you feel your time isn't worth just pressing that little button, then fine.**


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Codeless, not Brainless

The four Kadic Warriors were walking to Aelita's room, Aelita looking very happy. Finally after a while they were in her room, and Aelita sat down in her chair while the others sat on her bed.

"So, what's the big news?" Sam asked, leaning back. To answer, Aelita pulled out a small glass vial with a piece of red hair in it.

"Are we gonna clone Carrot Top?" William asked, smiling to show it was a joke as the other two girls giggled.

"No, it's Xana's hair," Aelita stated, looking proud. "I decided to start by virutalizing only a hair, which would contain his entire virtual DNA!" she added, happier now.

"So are you going to virtualize a finger next, or maybe an eye?" Sissi asked.

"Well, no, because now that I know I can virtualize a part of his body, I can virtualize him entirely," Aelita replied, leaning back in her chair.

"But, just like when you thought we could bring him back with the candy thing, he doesn't exist on earth," William said. He still remembered falling into the Digital Sea, and in fact, he had nightmares about it.

"He could stay at the factory for a little before he goes to school with us. We could sneak food out from the cafeteria to him. Or he could even stay with William and his family," Aelita said, still trying to convince them again.

"Aelita, next time you do something like this, you need to create him files before we bring him here," Sissi said. She knew that it would be cruel for Xana's first memories of earth being the inside of the factory.

"Listen, just let me _try,_ okay?" Aelita asked, hopeful that she could.

The other three looked at each other and said, "All right," together, and Aelita turned around and started typing.

"I'll have to go to the factory to actually do it, though," Aelita said, looking at the data. "Who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go," William said, volunteering.

Soon Aelita and William were in the factory, Aelita getting ready to start the program. "Transfer: Xana," she said, bringing up his profile. "Scanner: Xana," she added, crossing her fingers as she watched green fill up the figure. "Devirtualization!" she said, and pressed enter, but a red exclamation mark shot up, beeping at her. "Great," she mumbled, then shut down the program and saw that Xana had found a Tower in the Desert sector.

"I'll call the others," William said, pulling out his phone and dialing the numbers. "Girls, JEREMIE is attacking," he said into the phone, having called both at once. He hung up and put his phone away, waiting for the others as Xana hid in a tower.

Sissi and Sam started running out to the sewer entrance, but saw leaves start to fall of the trees and fly into the middle. Soon it stopped, and standing there was a humanoid looking leaf monster. It raised an arm and sent several leaves flying, one of them cutting into Sam's arm, making her reach up and grab the wound it as blood came between her fingers.

Sissi rolled away from another flurry of leaves, the leaves cutting into the ground. She grabbed a thick branch and twisted it around, breaking it right off. She ran at the Leaf monster and hit it, but the branch went straight past the leaves as they moved away but then closed around the stick. The leaf monster put an arm up and leaves formed a long blade, the leaves laying on at about three a layer. It swung down, cutting into the black haired girl's shoulder. She fell down, gripping the wound and crying.

Sam ran over and grabbed Sissi under the arms, dragging her over to the Sewer. She lowered her and Sissi grabbed on with her other arm and slowly went down, Sam closing the man hole after going down a little more. She went down, but when they were about five feet away from the manhole, thousands of leaves blasted through, cutting the cement and ladder to bits and then forming back into the humanoid leaf monster.

It raised an arm, but just as it was about to fling some leaves at them, a rock of cement fell and crushed it. The leaves were slightly trapped, by they were slicing through the rock trying to escape. Sissi and Sam continued running, trying to get away.

Soon they arrived at the factory, the leaf monster walking slowly right behind them. When they got up the ladder it blasted through the ground, destroying it. They got to the chains and swung down, Sissi going first and then Sam, but Sam fell to the ground, breaking her leg. She rolled after breaking it and then the two got to the elevator where they went straight down to the scanner room.

"Sissi, Sam, are you okay?" William asked, taking Sissi's other arm and taking the girls to the side scanners and got in the middle.

"Transfer: Sam, transfer: Sissi, transfer: William." The profiles went by and were selected. "Scanner: Sam, scanner: Sissi, scanner: William." The bodies filled with green. "Virtualization!" Light blasted up from the scanners and the Warriors disappeared.

The three appeared in the air of the Desert sector. When they landed they were told by Aelita that the Way Tower that Xana was in was about thirty meters southeast. They nodded and were off in that direction, the girls observant for any monsters while William looked out for the tower.

"Xana, we're here!" Sam said, hitting the side of the tower with her fist.

"You don't need to knock so hard," Xana said, coming out and holding his nose as a little blue energy buzzed.

"Sorry," Sam said, realizing that Xana had come out right where she was hitting as she looked away.

"If you two are done," Sissi said, pulling Xana all the way out of the tower and dragging the two away from it. "We have a freaky leaf monster that might try and kill us, so can we hurry?"

"All right, now that Xana is here, Delta Defense," William said, and the Warriors formed a triangle around Xana and they got moving.

After a few moments of running along the path they realized that they hadn't been attacked by any monsters, which disconcerted them since they hadn't fought anything the whole time. "Maybe JEREMIE used too much power on the leaf monster?" Sam said. The others nodded and continued.

Aelita looked at the screen when she heard a slicing sound. She looked at the elevator and saw the door sliced open by leaves and then the elevator fall down and the leaves form a pillar. She looked in fear as the leaves started going to the floor of the computer room, forming the leaf man one leaf on top of another at a time.

"Hurry guys!" Aelita screamed into the headset before jumping away from a flurry of leaves that destroyed her chair.

The others heard this and looked around. "You heard her, Kadic Warriors," William said, then the four charged for the tower with the girls standing next to Xana and William behind. When they got about ten feet away leaves blasted off the trees around them and destroyed Sam, but William, Sissi and Xana jumped away just in time. As Sam devirtualized a figure formed from leaves.

He was rather muscular with green tattoos swirling over his left arm and black hair with a green stripe in it, his skin looking slightly wood like and he wore green metal plate leggings and boots with gold detailing and a green shoulder pad held onto his bare upper body with two leather straps and in his hand was a curved blade and on his arm was a leather shield.

"Who's this guy, Birch?" Sissi asked, reaching an arm out and forming her limit of one arm, five rings.

"That sounds good," the man said, sliding his blade against his shield with an insane look in his eye. Birch raised his blade and flung it down, sending a series of leaves at them, destroying Sissi as she released a ring. It got about half an inch away from his face when it faded from virtuality.

William got in front of Xana, trying to protect him. "Who are you?" William asked.

"Well, your black haired friend gave me the name Birch, but I am a JEREMIE program, a Sectorist if you will," Birch replied, pacing around William. "It created me to be one of four generals it will soon have. Soon there will be one of the Mountains, one of the Deserts and one of the Ice. I very do so hope that they will be a little different from me. Diversity is after all the-"

"Energy Disk!" An orange disk flew and knocked Birch over.

Before William could tell Xana to get to the tower, two of the trees seemed to reach over and grab him by the arms. They lifted him and started pulling, making him drop his sword. He tried to get away, but the trees pulled harder, devirtualizing him.

Xana started to back away from Birch, who was swinging his sword around like it was whip. He threw the blade, but Xana ducked before it hit him, the blade flying right over the edge. "Aw, why'd you have to duck? Now I need to get a new blade and it takes hours to make a new one," Birch said, loosening a strap on his shield.

"Go to hell," Xana said, then put a hand forward and hummed, wire frame forming around Birch and soon green took its place, trapping him. Xana stood up and started running towards the tower.

"Xana, stop! You have to wait. I haven't fixed the damage to your code, and you might be destroyed if you enter the code," Aelita's voice came from above. Xana stopped in front of the tower and sighed.

Sam, Sissi and William jumped way from the scanners as the newly formed leaf monster blasted a flurry of razor sharp leaves. William grabbed a sparking cord and spun it around, soon getting close enough to swing it at the monster, lighting several leaves on fire. It kicked him away, cutting his shirt and then moved the burning leaves into its arm and threw them at the three, the burning leaves hitting around them and then soon formed a large trap of fire as more leaves were added.

Xana was getting frustrated. He finally just ran into the tower, the bottom panel lighting up. When he got to the middle, Aelita said, "Xana, what are you doing? You heard me, you could die!"

"And so could your friends if I don't. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Xana replied, floating up to the second level. He landed and the upper platform lit up and the panel appeared. He put his hand on it and it said his name then asked for a code. "I'm sorry," he whispered, then entered 'Kadic' and the tower deactivated and he disappeared.

"Return… to the past now," Aelita said, and pressed enter. The white bubble came up and they were returned to when they were in Aelita's room having the meeting.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. "Without Xana we can't deactivate towers, and with those new Sectorists, we can't keep this up on our own."

They all felt the weight of her words like a ton of lead. They all sat still for a moment, silent, when William had a thought. "What about that hair you virtualized of Xana's?" he asked of Aelita. The pink haired girl pulled the small glass vial out and showed the red hair, still there. "We can use it to bring him back," William said, hopeful that it would work.

A few minutes later they were in the computer room, William having just come up from putting the hair in the middle scanner. "Transfer: Xana." The profile was selected. "Scanner: Xana." The hair was scanned and formed into a figure of Xana. "Virtualization!" Light blasted up in the scanner and a figure appeared on the forest sector.

He nearly fell over, but adjusted himself and looked around. "What happened?" he asked, only having the memory of testing out the virutalizing of a hair. "Did the virtualization work?"

"No," Aelita said, leaving it at that as the four Warriors were just happy that their friend wasn't gone forever.

**A/N Ah and the battle thickens with the discovery of virtual beings known as 'Sectorists'. There will be one for each sector. Please review. If I get just 3 reviews on this chapter, I will start working on the first part of the, probably three part, prologue episodes explaining what happened to cause the warriors to be different.**


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: Xana's Birthday

William and Sissi were training in the gym when Sam came running in. "Guys, Aelita wants to talk to us about something," she said, obviously excited as she didn't even wait for them to get back in their normal clothes before grabbing them and pulling them to the room. When they arrived, Sam pushed the two on Aelita's bed and sat next to William, who was now in the middle with Sissi nearest the door.

"What's going on?" William asked.

"Well, as you three know, today is exactly one year after we found the super computer," Aelita said, smiling slightly as she sat in her chair.

"Oh yeah! We agreed that today would work as Xana's birthday!" William said, Sissi smiling as she remembered.

"Also, I've slightly perfected a sort of temporary virtualization for Xana, with some help from Sam," Aelita said. "And by help I mean she sat on my bed and brought me food from the cafeteria and my homework."

Sam smiled and said, "It's what I do best."

"So Xana is joining us for his birthday?" Sissi asked.

"Yes. I can't wait for him to experience all the other senses he hasn't gotten on Kadic," Aelita said. "To think, soon he won't be a collection of pixels; he'll be real flesh and blood like us!"

"Dibs on teaching him to skateboard," Sam said, raising her hand.

"You mean your present for him is going to be a skateboard?" Sissi asked, looking at her friend.

"Duh," Sam said. "Jeez, it's like you don't even know me."

Sissi rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think I know what I'm going to get him," she said, then added, "And it won't be a skateboard." Sam put her hands up in defense and the group's meeting continued. But little did they know that Ulrich had been about to talk to them when he heard their little conversation.

"All right, Sam and I are going to head to the Factory to get it ready for him. I already told him to not communicate with us for at least an hour," he heard Aelita say.

"All right, William and I will try and find a present for Xana," he heard his Sissi Dearest say. Soon he heard them starting to get up and he ran away from the door before seeing the four leave, the dark skinned girl and pink haired girl heading towards the frontal stairs and the black haired girl and dark blue haired boy heading to the back door.

Sissi and William were in town, looking for something to give Xana. They were unaware that Ulrich was following them, not letting them get out of his sight. "We're so going to miss lunch," Sissi said, considering that neither of them had a present for Xana.

"Well, I have about 30 dollars, maybe we could get something," William said, seeing a fast food restaurant. They went in and when they came out about five minutes later William was carrying a small brown paper bag. They walked over and sat at a bench nearby, Sissi pulling a chicken salad out of the bag and William pulling out a burger. After they finished eating William pulled out a second burger, put it in his pocket and threw away the bag in a garbage can.

"Well, now we just have to finish finding a present for Xana," Sissi said, and the two walked away with Ulrich right on their tracks.

A tower on the Ice Sector turned red and a solid thumping came from the icy ground, a red beam hitting the ice in front of the tower.

A black mist came out from the computer room and entered the entire factory, the black covering dying down as Aelita and Sam walked in. They walked over to the elevator, but when Sam pressed the button to open it, it just sat there, unmoving.

"Maybe we should try to find a fuse box," Aelita said, and the two girls walked away to find the fuse box.

Soon they arrived in the main factory area, a conveyer belt moving across the room with small metal arms coming from the roof. When Sam went to climb over the conveyer belt, it suddenly jerked, making her fall over on her side. She started getting up but was hit on the back by an arm, pinning her to the belt as she got closer to the now burning kiln.

"Help!" Sam yelled, Aelita grabbing a metal pole and hitting the arm, Sam rolling right off the conveyer belt. She got up but was soon hit in the gut by another metal arm, carrying her up and then dropping her on top of Aelita, who dropped the metal pole. It slid away and then another arm came and impaled Aelita's leg, carrying her up as blood dripped onto the floor. Sam got up and jumped away from another arm, which sparked when it hit the metal floor.

William and Sissi swung down to the floor of the factory and started walking over to the elevator. But when they opened it they heard another clunk. They looked over and saw Ulrich on the floor, standing up and looking at them. "Hah! I knew that if I followed you here I would figure out where you are always going! What are you doing here, planning on having a little fun?" he asked, cornering them in the elevator.

"Go away you spoiled brat," Sissi said.

"Oh no, I'm figuring out what is going on here," Ulrich replied, stepping into the elevator. Suddenly the elevator doors slammed and the elevator itself shot down.

"What's goin-" William was cut off as the elevator smashed into the ground, the lights dying. The dust cleared, and William sat up and said, "Everyone okay?"

"I'm good," Ulrich said, getting up and brushing off his pants.

"I'm not," Sissi said. "I think I broke my arm."

"Ulrich, take your outer shirt off," William said, and Ulrich did so and gave the shirt to him. William wrapped it around her arm and slung it over her neck, keeping the arm against her side.

"William, you have to get up to the computer room. This has to be JEREMIE," Sissi said, the William nodded.

"Ulrich, help me up," William said, and Ulrich cupped his hands and the dark haired boy put his foot in the hands and was lifted to the hatch at the top, which he opened and crawled out.

"What about us?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry, if this works it will be like this never even happened," William said, then started climbing up the ladder in the side of the shaft.

Sam grabbed the arm and pulled it out of her leg and fell next to Aelita, who helped the dark skinned girl over to the stairs as an arm with a buzz saw went flying at them, but dug into the metal stairs and got stuck. The two got all the way up and took the ladder, having heard the elevator fall down and crash from their point.

Sam slid all the way down to the scanner room and was joined by William, who pried the door open and walked over to the middle scanner while Sam got in the left scanner. "Transfer: William, transfer: Sam." The doors closed. "Scanner: William, scanner: Sam." A ring of green light moved up their bodies. "Virtualization!" Light and air blasted up.

The two figures appeared on the Ice sector, dropping to the tundra ground. They stood up and looked around, Sam seeing Xana a few meters away. William saw him two and the duo ran towards their virtual redheaded friend.

Sissi and Ulrich were trying to find another way out when they heard a bubbling sound. It got worse when a jet of water blasted out from the door, quickly filling it. They both started banging against the walls, trying to get help.

Sam, William and Xana were running towards the tower. In front of them were two Megatanks and a large icicle coming from the ground. When they got within forty feet of it the ice shattered, revealing a male figure. He wore dark blue cloth pants, darker blue moccasin shoes and a short sleeved parka with silver fringe and a wooden spear in his hands, his skin seeming to be frozen and his hair short, white and frozen into spikes on his head. "What do we have here?" he asked in a harsh, nearly mind slicing voice.

"Hello there. Do you have a name or do we have to name you like last time?" Sam asked, pulling her pistols off her thighs and aiming them.

"I'd like one icy name please," the man said, spinning his spear in his hands.

"All right. Hm… Frost," Sam said, then fired several shots at him, but he spun his spear in front of him and blocked the lasers. He stabbed the spear into the ground, smiling.

"I think I'll take on the red head, while my pets fight against the Warriors. If you two survive, you can feel free to help him," Frost said, smiling.

"That's unfair! I don't have a weapon," Xana said, noticing that it would be impossible for him to win.

"Very well," Frost said, then pulled an icicle from the ground and threw it to Xana, who caught it in one hand. "Let's go!" The two Megatanks rolled at the Warriors, chasing them away. Frost dashed at Xana and swung his spear down, trying to smack him into the ground, but Xana blocked it with the icicle.

Sissi and Ulrich were waist deep in the water, Ulrich trying to get the door to open. He finally gave up as the water rose to his chest and walked over to Sissi. "If I were to lift you out, would you be able to climb up the ladder?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, I think so," Sissi replied, looking at the open hatch.

"All right," he said. He cupped his hands and lifted Sissi up, but when she was about to get out the hatch slammed shut, hitting her in the head and making her land in the water. "Sissi!" the brown haired boy cried, and grabbed Sissi and pulled her out of the water, but she was unconscious.

Xana swung his ice sword around and slashed at Frost, who was hit in the chest sending red energy shooting over his torso. He smiled and stabbed at Xana, but the red haired boy cart wheeled away from the blade and kicked the spear into the air and the stabbed at the Ice Sectorist. As the blade got close, it suddenly warped and bent away. Xana pulled back and slashed, but the blade bent so it didn't hit the Sectorist. He slashed again and again, but the same thing.

"You son of a bitch, you're cheating!" Xana yelled, trying to hit the Sectorist, but he could barely get a hit through.

"When your mothers a dog, you gotta use your powers," Frost replied, then bent the blade so it impaled Xana's arm. He dropped the ice as energy blasted up his arm. Frost smiled then kicked Xana in the face, knocking him over.

William ran up an ice crag and jumped off, swinging his blade and crying, "Energy Disk!" An orange disk flew out and destroyed the open Megatank. When he landed, he was suddenly blasted to pixels by another Megatank blast, but the monster was destroyed by Sam, who spun her pistol around a few times and connected it back to her leg.

"Now to help Xana," Sam said, and ran towards Frost and Xana.

She slid under Frost and fired two shots at his chest before shooting up in front of the 10 life pointed Xana. "Get to the tower and turn it off, now!" Sam yelled, taking aim at the spear wielding Sectorist. When Frost tried to freeze Xana, Sam fired a laser at his arm, making him grab it as the red energy enveloped it. "Don't you even try it," she threatened, aiming her pistols.

Xana dashed into the tower, the lower panel lighting up. He got into the middle and floated up, moving slowly.

Ulrich and Sissi were trapped in the elevator, water filling it fast as they were only a few inches from the top of the elevator. "Ulrich, if we get out of this alive, I promise that we will all be nicer to you," Sissi said, having woken up slightly as they got closer to drowning.

Xana landed on the second level and walked up to the panel, a hand appearing on it. He put his own hand on and his name blinked on the screen then it asked for a code.

Sissi and Ulrich had only about an inch of air left, and they were about to die. The water completely filled and they held their breath, but at the last moment the two had to breath in, filling their lungs with water.

Xana entered 'Kadic' and then the panels around him fell.

"Return to the Past, Now!" Aelita yelled, and hit enter, sending the white bubble out.

They were back planning for Xana's party, but this time they invited Ulrich and told him that they were having a party for their friend who didn't go to Lyoko Academy. Moments later they are in the room of Sissi and Sam, Xana unwrapping the presents. Xana wore a pair of black jeans, a red tee shirt, a black, red digital watch and a pair of red and white tennis shoes, his short red hair spiked up.

"Uh… what is this?" Xana asked, raising the skateboard Sam handed him.

"A skateboard, duh," Sam said. Xana turned it over to look at the bottom. It appeared to be his Kadic Form on the bottom, with all four sectors in each quadrant behind him.

"Uh… thanks, I guess," Xana said, setting it down.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to ride it," Sam said.

"How do you get those personalized images on the bottom of a skateboard?" William asked. All of them had gotten skateboards from her, and all of the skateboards showed a unique image.

"I know a guy," Sam said. "Now for cake!" she added.

**Reviews will be appreciated.**


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: Hilarity with Gas

The girls were sitting patiently in class as they learned about nitrous oxide from Mr. Morales, who had about four tanks of it in the class room. "What is nitrous oxide more commonly called?" Mr. Morales asked, looking around the room.

Aelita raised her hand and said, "Nitrous oxide is commonly called 'laughing gas' due to its reaction."

"Correct," the brown haired teacher said, and then the class continued going until class was over and it was time for lunch.

"Why would I need to know about nitrous oxide?" Sam asked as they were in line.

"In case you want people to laugh at your jokes?" William said, smiling as she got angry.

"Not funny," the dark skinned girl replied, then went and sat down at the table as the others laughed a little. They sat at their table and ate, or rather, poked at what looked inedible and eat what looked slightly edible.

The Mountain sector zoomed past craggy terrain, thin paths and small trees until stopping at a tower which turned red, a figure forming in front of it with a blast of red energy.

In the science room a black mist came out through a power outlet and broke open all the canisters of nitrous oxide, the mist mixing with the gas. It moved through the open window and moved towards where the school play was being held, though it was only practice for now.

Sam was helping setting up decorations when the gas entered, heading right for her. It hit her and she started laughing hysterically, falling off the ladder and landing on the stage. "What are you doing Sam?" Ulrich asked, thinking she was laughing at him. She continued laughing, and Ulrich grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on her face, the laughing stopping almost instantly.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around. The laughing had startled her, and she didn't know why. She got up with help from Ulrich and he answered.

"You just started laughing like a mad woman. I dumped water on you and you stopped," Ulrich replied.

"Oh. I don't know why I started laughing, but I do have a culprit," Sam said, and then she left, leaving Ulrich.

When Sam arrived at Aelita's room, Aelita was startled to say the least. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Aelita screamed the instant Sam ran in.

"I was just attacked by laughing gas, check Kadic!" Sam yelled, turning Aelita's chair to face the computer.

"All right," Aelita said, then brought up the Kadic Communication box, which soon Xana filled. "Xana, is there an active tower on Kadic?"

"Not in the Desert Sector. I'll check the others and tell you what I come up with," the AI replied.

Xana had been playing the game that Ulrich had gotten him a few days ago, since they had programmed it into the Way Towers so Xana had something to do, but now that there was the possibility of an active tower, he closed the game and got up. He walked to the edge of the level and fell off, zooming through the other way towers until he came out into the Forest. He stepped out and started walking through it.

William and Sissi were helping with the play when one of the other students started laughing. He fell over, gripping his ribs as he laughed hard. More and more students started laughing, falling over, soon leaving only Sissi, William and Ulrich, all of which ran out the instant more people started laughing.

"This has to be JEREMIE," William said, taking the front of the group.

"I would ask who JEREMIE is, but I'm more worried about dying of laughter!" Ulrich said, and the three continued to the factory.

Xana was on the Mountain Sector, feeling the pulses. "Aelita, there is definitely an active tower on the Mountain Sector!" he yelled.

Aelita and Sam looked at each other then ran towards the forest entrance. Soon they were joined by William, Sissi and Ulrich, and all five of them entered the Sewer, Sissi and Sam first, then Ulrich, then Aelita and finally William, who slid the cover shut.

The girls were in the middle, William in front and Ulrich running behind them. Soon they arrived at the factory, and all of them climbed up the ladder and swung down the chains, Ulrich hesitating for a second but then joining them, hoping that they might let him know the secret that they kept.

All five of them got in the elevator and rode it down to the computer room, where Aelita ran out and sat in the chair along with Ulrich and then the other three rode down and got in the scanners. "Transfer: Sam, transfer: Sissi, transfer: William." The profiles zoomed by and were chosen. "Scanner: Sam, scanner: Sissi, scanner: William." The bodies filled with green. "Virtualization!"

The three figures appeared above Xana and dropped next to him. "Good, you guys are here," the virtual being said, smiling at his comrades and stepping back as they landed.

"Let's go Warriors," Ulrich heard come from the computer, three green circles next to a yellow one and a map around them.

William took point, Sissi at his left and Sam at his right with Xana right behind them. William propped his sword on his shoulder and then sprinted after the pulses, Sissi, Sam and Xana right on his tail. Soon the trial got thin and they had to go one at a time, William first, then Sam, then Xana, then Sissi.

Soon they saw several Hornets coming towards them. "Sam, Sissi, take 'em down," William ordered, and the girls obliged.

Sam fired her pistol at them before both of the girls jumped onto William's sword and jumped at the Hornets, shooting them until they landed on the ground. They swung their legs and kicked a Hornet that was aiming to impale the boys. They stood up straight and then when William ran past them Sam ran and then Xana ran past and Sissi joined the group again.

But as they ran, suddenly their weapons seemed to start fizzling out of existence, soon fizzling away while Sissi's energy disks floating around her dissipated. Aelita cursed and then said, "I need a backup disk to recreate their weapons."

"I can get one," Ulrich offered.

"All right. You can find one in my room, on my computer desk, left side," Aelita said, and Ulrich was off.

Ulrich ran through the sewers, having forgotten to grab a skateboard when he went down. Suddenly he felt an urge to laugh. He gripped his ribs and laughed hard, but then remembered the water and fell over, getting rid of the laughing. He poked his head up and started to swim through the sewers, feeling all kinds of thick stringy junk in the water.

He got out when he got to the ladder, then pulled off his outer shirt and wrapped it around his mouth, hoping that would work. He climbed up the ladder and ran across the courtyard to the dorms. He opened the door and ran up the stairs, still not having a laugh attack. He opened Aelita's door and saw the backup disk in a small case.

After he grabbed it, he started having an urge to laugh again. _No, no, no, no, no, no,_ he thought to himself. He pressed the sewer water soaked shirt to his mouth and tried to keep form laughing. He ran down the stairs with the disk in his back pocket.

Sam, Sissi, William and Xana were running towards the Tower, not wanting to waste time waiting. "There it is!" Sissi yelled, seeing it around the corner.

"If we hurry then we can avoid com-" William was devirtualized before even finishing his sentence and the others stopped.

A figure seemed to meld out from the ground. He wore a pair of tanned leather pants, tanned leather boots, cloth hunting shirt and metal gauntlets, his mid length blond hair covering his left eye and in his hands a crossbow, an arrow sitting in it already.

"All right, your name is Stone, now to christen you with my fist!" Sam yelled, charging the rock like warrior. He brought up the weapon and fired, knocking her right over the edge. She grabbed on and hung on, having only one hand to hang on while the other reached for the pistol that wasn't there.

"Christen with your fist? That's a pretty good one. You know what else a good one is?" Stone asked, then aimed his crossbow rifle and fired, devirtualizing Sam as well. "Who's next?"

Sissi stood in front of Xana, ready to fight. Xana fell to his knees and started humming, the land warping. The ground started moving so that Xana, Sissi and Stone would fall in the tower. Stone sighed and rock formed around his feet, keeping him straight up and down as the other two slid down. He put his weapon on his back and brought his fists forward, rock forming armor around his body.

"Not good!" Sissi yelled as they fell towards him. He broke his feet free and blasted up the rock, moving like it was slanted the other way. Sissi was destroyed in seconds by the massive train of stone, but Xana rolled over onto his stomach, avoiding the large rock covered Sectorist.

He caught on a stray rock and rolled over, falling towards the tower with his back. He turned in mid air and landed on it. He started sliding due to the energy, but he managed to jump onto the black before getting hit by an arrow.

He grabbed into the platform, dangling from it. He put both feet on the pad and pushed off, being gripped by blue energy and floating sideways towards the upper platform.

Ulrich fell down the stair, breaking his arm and leg, but he still laughed as he started tearing up, blood starting to pool around him from the torn open skin.

Aelita started laughing, as with the others. Sissi laughed while still in the scanner, trying to get a hold of herself as she lost control.

Xana hung on to the platform, but managed to put his hand on the holographic panel, which said his name and asked for a code. He entered 'Kadic' and the panels zoomed past him.

"Return… to the past now," Aelita said, still laughing as she pressed enter and the white bubble enveloped them.

They were back in class, and this time Sam listened, since this gas nearly killed her and the other warriors. After class, they met in Aelita's room and voted on whether or not to accept Ulrich into the group.

"I vote yes," William said. Ulrich had been a good friend to Xana and lately hadn't been annoying.

"I vote… yes," Aelita said. Ulrich had offered to help even though he knew almost nothing.

"Well, I vote no," Sissi said. It still felt creepy to have the brown haired boy a friend.

"Ditto to that," Sam said. She still hated him for what he did when they first found Kadic.

"Guess it's up to me," Xana said. "I vote… no. We don't need someone with no experience here."

"All right, its settled, he never gets to join," Sam said.

"Not necessarily. If he helps us with JEREMIE attacks more, then we should let him join the team," William said, and Aelita nodded in agreement.

"So if he helps us 5 more times on earth, he gets to join the team," Xana said. "Good, the more body guards the better," he said with a smile.

**All reviews are thanked. Also, a message to TrulyBloody, wait for Episode 18: Present Day Dinosaurs…**


	16. Episode 16

Episode 16: Trapped like Rats in a Maze

The four Kadic Warriors were playing soccer with two other students. Sissi, William and Ulrich were on one team; Sam, Aelita and Claire were on another team.

Ulrich bounced the ball on his head three times then head butted it towards William, who jumped in the air and kicked it harder. The ball flew right past Aelita, hitting the net. The pink haired girl grabbed the ball and threw it into the game, but it was hit by Ulrich, sending it flying at Aelita, but Sam jumped up and blocked it with her head, dazing her. William ran over and slid across the grass, kicking the ball as he slid.

"Mine!" Sam said, and dove for the ball, head butting it around Ulrich and to Emilie, who kneed it into the air then kicked it at the goal, Sissi catching the ball and stumbling into the net. She got up and drop kicked the ball right to William, who jumped and bounced it at the goal, where it promptly flew right in.

"Gooooooaaaaaaaaaaal!" the aged Suzanne said, blowing a whistle. "Nice game everybody," she added.

"Nice blocking Sissi," Sam said sarcastically, but smiled to show she was just kidding.

"I'm a cheerleader, not a goalie," the black haired girl replied.

"Yeah, you're my little cheerleader," William said, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, let go," Sissi said, and William let go.

"Are you guys still going to go out to dinner this fine Saturday evening?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. We're going to some fancy restaurant for dinner at 7:00," William replied. Then he smiled, and said, "Why, you want to bring Xana here and go with us on a double date?" Everyone laughed as Aelita turned red and stammered. "I'm just kidding. Unless you want to."

"She would love to, and I might bring a date too," Sam said.

"As long as he isn't 'from the hood' or something like that," Sissi said, rolling her eyes. The four Warriors walked away from the soccer field and went on with their days.

Soon the three girls were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, talking about school and Kadic. Soon Ulrich, an unofficial Kadic Warrior, joined them. He knew about Kadic, but he never got to go to it and fight, only slightly helping with any earth based missions. They continued talking for a few more minutes as a few people started leaving the cafeteria.

The Desert sector blasted by, passing a large plain, ending at a tower surrounded by a massive spiral leading to the bottom, and the towers mist turned red and a red beam shot at the sand in front of it.

Aelita walked over to the door and was about to open it when a blast of purple lighting hit her in the arm. She pulled her arm back and grabbed the slightly singed flesh in pain. "What the…?" she asked, looking at the electrified door.

"I think JEREMIE may be attacking," Sissi said, standing up and walking over to a window only to be shocked when she put a hand on it.

"I'll call William and tell him to get to the factory," Sam said, pulling out her phone and dialing his number.

William was sitting at home eating dinner with his family when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"William, JEREMIE's attacking. He electrified the cafeteria and we're trapped," he heard Sam's voice say.

"All right I'll get to the factory," he replied, then hung up and looked at his parents. "I have to go. My friends are having a little trouble at school and have asked me to help," he came up with, and then stood up and left his room.

Xana stood up from the inside of his tower in the desert sector as he listened to the pulsations. He ran out and looked around, wary of a Sectorist that could attack at any moment. He sprinted forward, looking out for both monsters and Sectorists.

William ran into the factory and swung down right in front of the elevator kicking up dust and then ran into the box, pressing the button and going down to the scanner room. He entered and soon the scanner closed thanks to Xana, who remotely started the virtualization process.

"Get my son and those other students out now!" Mr. Stern yelled at the firefighters as they tried to break open the windows, roof, doors even the walls but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing we can do," the lead firefighter said to the brown haired principal. "The circuitry must have been very powerful here for this kind of a problem."

"Maybe you could short circuit it or cut the power cords?" Mr. Stern said, getting worried for his son.

"We'll try, but if that doesn't work then there is nothing we can do."

Soon the black and white suited warrior landed on the desert plain right next to Xana. "All right, the tower is only a little ways away," Xana said, and the two ran towards the virtual sun leading to the south. Soon they saw the tower in the distance, both of them suspicious of why there were no monsters.

"Maybe the attack is taking too much power for monsters?" Xana said. A powerful laser nearly hit him in the chest and they saw two Krabes standing in front of them. "I spoke too soon."

"I got these things," William said, then ran at the Krabes, his sword forward blocking the lasers. He jumped into the air and stepped on his sword, using it like a board as he crashed into the Krab on the left, destroying it. He spun in mid air with the blade and sent off a weak energy disk, knocking over the Krab. He kicked up the blade and caught it, bringing it right down into the Krab, destroying it.

Xana ran up and the two continued towards the tower until they arrived, two large plateaus on both sides of the pathway leading to the active tower.

"There's probably going to be a Sectorist. I'll try and take him out, you drop him into the sea," William said, and Xana nodded as William stepped forward from the rock they were behind.

The girls and Ulrich looked around the cafeteria, getting worried. The roof seemed to be seeping down as the firefighters ran around outside, having no way to get them and the others out. "I think I can get a window open, but I might not be very conscience afterwards," Ulrich said, looking at the girls.

"Be careful. We don't need you dying on us," Sam said, then punched Ulrich in the arm playfully. Ulrich stepped back then charged at the window. He jumped and hit it with his shoulder, cracking it but then was shot back by the energy.

"Ulrich!" Aelita said, and the pulled him away from the window with help from Sissi and Sam as energy got more powerful, filling up more then half the room and making the teens stay close together.

"Let's hope Xana deactivates JEREMIE's attack soon," Sam said as the energy got thicker, forming almost a wall around them.

On Kadic there was a small flicker of movement from one of the two plateaus on both sides of the path and an explosion hit right in front of the dark blue haired boy, blasting him two meters away. He got up and the Desert Sectorist landed. He wore a pair of tan desert boots, cloth pants, a leather waist cover with small sticks of dynamite wrapping around it and a bare chest, a small turban on his head with a piece of dark red cloth covering his mouth, his skin tanned by the desert sun.

"All right, naming time," William said. He thought for a moment the said, "Your name is now Tuscan." He smiled as the bomb wielding Sectorist paced around him. "Double Energy Disk!" he yelled, and swung his blade sending off two disks of orange energy that hit the Sectorist, knocking him over.

Tuscan got up and pulled two of the bombs off, popping off the caps which lighted them and threw them. They blew up against William's sword, knocking him back into the sand. He got up but was soon hit by another bomb, taking out 40 life points. Tuscan started walking towards the weaponless William, who was knocked out by the bomb. When he got within 5 feet of the Warrior he pulled off a bomb, but before he could light it the ground below him devirtualized.

The Sectorist fell down toward the digital sea, sending up a blast of red energy, sending shivers up the two's backs. Xana ran up and helped William get back up. William nodded towards the tower and Xana ran into it.

The energy of the cafeteria caught Sam and Sissi by the legs and pulled them in, burning and electrocuting them along with several other students. Aelita fell over as Ulrich was pulled in, and his screams of pain joined in with the others. More and more were pulled in and hurt, screaming and causing Aelita to get very frightened.

Xana walked into the middle of the lit platform and started floating up into the air and landed on the second level, the platform lighting up. Xana put his hand on the panel and the screen said 'Xana Code:' Xana entered 'KADIC' into the computer and the panels fell down around him, entering the bottom of the tower and sent a burst of white.

Aelita was pulled into the energy as the entire cafeteria lit up by purple lighting, burning her. She barely saw the white burst that sent them all back in time to when they were playing soccer. Hours later they were sitting at the restaurant ordering.

"Man, that Sectorist sounds creepy. Though why did you name him Tuscan?" Sam asked.

"You weren't there," William replied, then took a bite of his food.

"So where is your date Sam?" Sissi asked. All of them were wondering that, but didn't want to ask.

"He couldn't come," Sam replied, looking away and sucking up some soda.

"Do we want to know why?" Aelita asked.

"Probably not."

**Thank you, thank you. PS. It's my F***ing birthday today! Yeah! Please review and make this a good birthday. :) I get cake... and it is _not_ a lie... review and you get virtual cake! Yummy. 8P**


	17. Episode 17

Episode 17: Present Day Dinosaurs

William was sitting in science class with Mr. Morales when the brown haired teacher said, "Today we are having two new students. Meet Jaden and Sarah Johnson." They both had blond hair and brown eyes, but Jaden had his hair short and spiked, wore black jeans, grey shoes, grey jacket and blue tee shirt while his sister had her blond hair in a bun, wearing red pants, orange jacket and green shirt. "You can go sit next to William," Mr. Morales said, and the two twins carried their bags over to William's table and sat on both sides of him.

"Hi, I'm William Dunbar," William introduced himself, and shook hands with the two twins.

"I'm Jaden and this is Sarah," Jaden replied, and Sarah just nodded.

"Well, I hope you have fun at Lyoko Academy. I'll show you around later if you want," William offered.

"Sure," Jaden said, and they all went back to listening to class.

Soon they were walking around the school towards the cafeteria where the girls were. When they sat down, Aelita said, "Hey William. Who are they?"

"Some new kids," the dark blue haired teen replied. "This is Jaden and Sarah," William introduced the two, Jaden putting up a hand and Sarah just smiling at the three girls.

"Nice to meet you," Sissi said, smiling back. The six continued talking about school and explaining things to the new twins about good old Lyoko Academy and what not to do. Soon the bell rang and they all got back to class for the school wide field trip to an ostrich farm.

The 7th graders got in one bus, the 8th graders in another and the 9th graders in the final bus. William was sitting right behind the twins, who were looking out the window to see the town. William laughed a little as they continued looking, seeming to think that if they looked away they would miss the entire town.

"You must come from a small town," William guessed.

"Well… more or less," Jaden replied, and then went back to looking at the town as they got closer to the ostrich farm.

Soon they were on the farm and everyone got off, getting into groups. The area was mostly dirt, with a large wooden fence around the animals and a large building nearby.

The four warriors, plus twins, were in one group with Mr. Morales along with Hiroki, Johnny and Ulrich adding up to a group of nine. They started by going straight to the ostrich pen.

"Cool," Johnny said, recording the large birds walking around.

"These are the biggest birds in the world. I heard some people used to ride them," Aelita said. A few moments passed. "Where are Sam and Jaden?" she asked, looking around and not seeing the two.

"Yee haw!" Jaden yelled as he rode on an ostrich. "This is awesome!"

Sam rode up on one holding a hockey stick. She hit a large rock and it flew to the other side of the pen. "Yah Dino!" she yelled, then kicked it in the side and it charged after Jaden.

Jaden ran up on his ostrich next to Aelita, who asked, "What are you planning on doing with your life?"

Jaden thought and said, "Either a mercenary or an ostrich rider." He seemed to beam when he said 'ostrich rider', like he thought that would be lots of fun.

"Of course," Aelita said, laughing.

The teens watched as their new friend and old friend rode the ostriches while Mr. Morales reminisced on some old job involving ostriches or maybe it was about riding a missile or something but they didn't care.

The Forest sector zoomed by, passing trees, thin paths and logs until arriving at a tower with four paths coming off the circular platform it was on. The tower turned red and the attack began.

"This is so much fun!" Jaden yelled, but suddenly the ostrich stopped, nearly making him fall off. Suddenly the ostrich's head turned to face him, the bones cracking and skin twisting. "When I'd get into The Exorcist?" he asked.

It's eyes buzzed, forming a bulls eye with three lines off the bottom and one off the top. Jaden's eyes widened and the ostrich pecked him in the chest, sending him flying back with a hole in his shirt and a burn on his chest.

"Jaden!" his blond haired twin yelled, going under the fence and running towards her brother.

Sam, Sissi, Aelita and William knew what was going on. "Sam, stay here and help the twins and anyone else, we'll go to Kadic," Aelita said, and the team got moving.

Sam went under the wooden fence and ran towards the twins, who were surrounded. When she got about 10 feet close, she saw Jaden pull out a small revolver and fired at the ostriches, but he was so well aiming that he only downed them.

Sam slid under one and wound up next to him, and he pulled out two more guns and threw them to the girls. They formed a triangle, downing the massive birds that pecked giant concussion blasts.

The other three warriors ran towards the factory, soon arriving at it and swinging down the chains and getting in the elevator, where they went down and entered the elevator. They went down to the computer room and Aelita got off, Sissi and William riding it down and entering the left and right scanners.

"Transfer: William, transfer: Sissi." The duo of profiles was chosen after passing Xana, Sam and Aelita and the scanners closed. "Scanner: William, scanner: Sissi." The two figures filled with green and the green light scanner scanned Sissi and William. "Virtualization!" Light and air shot up from the bottom of the scanner, virutalizing the two dark haired warriors.

The two Warriors formed form wireframe and landed on the forest floor, where Xana soon met them. "Guys, I think Birch is waiting for us. We need to be ready for him," William said. "If he does show, Xana, try and Creatively take him out, Sissi, block his long range attacks, I'll take him head on," he added, strategizing for the soon to be Sectorist attack.

"The tower is to the southwest," Aelita said from the computer room.

"On it," William said, and the trio ran towards the tower. As they ran they were soon intercepted by strange things looking like cannons with legs, moving like an (Guess what?) ostrich with a white JEREMIE Eye on the top of the black cannon. "Sissi, you and I will take them out, Xana, hang back."

Sissi created five rings around both arms and shot them at the ten ostriches, destroying four of them before they realized 'Oh, I should dodge the pink rings,' and got away.

William jumped into the arm and was propelled by one of Sissi's rings and he sent about five energy disks, destroying four more ostriches before the last two slid across the ground and fired, knocking over William. He dropped his sword but got up and saw Sissi flung another ring at the ostriches, but this one was charged with red energy which blew up and destroyed both the walking cannons.

Sam's gun was blasted from her hand, sending it flying behind her. Jaden jumped in the way of a blast that was meant for his sister, knocking him out as the group pressed together. The ostriches ran around them, shooting blasts at them and injuring them.

The three on Kadic ran along the paths as fast as they could, Sissi soon creating a trio of rings that they all rode on, going faster than they could on land.

Soon they saw the tower, the blade wielding Sectorist Birch standing in front of it. He spun his blade and flung leaves at them, but Sissi blocked it with a ring, four rings linked in it and then three linking in the middle.

William ran at the Sectorist and swung his massive saber, but Birch jumped up and landed on the blade. William held onto it and then charge energy into it, hitting Birch and knocking him off.

William rose his blade still charged and brought it down on Birch, but just as he did the Sectorist rolled away and brought up his blade. Just as he was about to decapitate William, whose blade got stuck in the ground, but then the blade disappeared.

"Guess what?" Aelita asked sing-song voiced. "I can devirtualize your weapons too."

William smiled and charged his hand, punching the Sectorist into a tree, where he was pummeled by energy disks until his count of 100 life points reached 0. Xana ran towards the tower as the other two stood outside, looking around.

Sam, Sarah and Jaden were still surrounded by the possessed ostriches, which were still blasting at them and destroying the ground around them, hurting them as well as Sarah hugged her unconscious brother and Sam tried to block her face.

Xana floated up to the second level inside the tower, which lit up and the panel appeared. He walked up and put a hand on it, his name appearing then changing and the tower asked for a code.

Sam got hit directly by another blast, knocking her away and the ostriches charged her as she was dazed.

Xana entered 'Kadic' and the panels fell around him, ending the attack.

Sam was just about to get hit by a powered up beak when all the birds stopped and looked around, some limping from the shots. One of the workers started going in, getting angry at the kids as he thought they had hurt his birds and sent them into a frenzy.

"Return to the past now!" the pink haired computer operator said, and pressed enter, sending the white bubble of return energy blasting through the world.

William was sitting in science class with Mr. Morales when the brown haired teacher said, "Today we are having two new students. Meet Jaden and Sarah Johnson. You can go sit next to William," Mr. Morales said, and the two twins carried their bags over to William's table and sat on both sides of him.

"Hi, I'm William Dunbar," William introduced himself, and shook hands with the two twins.

"I'm Jaden and this is Sarah," Jaden replied, and Sarah just nodded.

"Let me guess, she is shy and you aren't? I'll show you around if you want," William offered.

"Sure," Jaden said, smiling at his new friend.

"I feel like we're going to be very good friends," William said, then smiled back and they returned to listening to class.

**There you go. Merry Christmas readers. :)**


	18. Episode 18

Episode 18: Coma Song

Sissi and Sam were sitting in their room, though while Sissi was doing homework, Sam was listening to very loud music and dancing around in her pajama's. "Sam, you may wanna think of studying for the upcoming test," Sissi said, trying to work over the loud music.

"No can do Sissi," Sam replied, then continued to the loud pop music that was playing. Sissi sighed and stood up, leaving the room and going to Aelita's room to work on homework, leaving Sam alone. Sam went over and sat down on her bed, tapping out the beat of the song on her legs.

A Sector zoomed by, finally ending on a tower that turned red, beginning an attack.

Jaden was sitting in his room, using screw drivers and other tools to work on several large guns, desert eagles, giant sniper rifles, and several automatic weapons, when he heard someone playing loud music in their room.

"Hey!" he yelled, kicking the wall. "Turn down that damn music!" He kicked so hard that he actually damaged the wall and the music continued, actually seeming to warp. Suddenly he started feeling strange. His hands started shaking slightly and his mind got fuzzy.

He realized it was the music so grabbed a small pistol and put on some headphones. He ran over to the room and kicked it open, revealing a student on his bed, shaking.

Jaden aimed the small gun at the stereo sitting on the desk and fired, destroying it. He grabbed it and threw it out the window, and instantly he started feeling better. He looked at the person and faintly heard the music playing somewhere else. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs, the girls dorms.

He ran up the stairs, still in his shorts and tee shirt for bed and kicked open a door, revealing a girl on the floor, unmoving. He aimed at the stereo and destroyed it, then did the same to the next four rooms before ending at his sisters room.

_Please don't be listening. Please be sleeping,_ he thought, crossing his fingers and he opened his sisters door to saw her laying on her bed, her eyes wide open. He opened it all the way and saw the head phones she was wearing. He ripped them off and threw them to the ground, stomping on them. Jaden put the gun in his pocket and picked her up, running towards the infirmary.

Sissi and Aelita finished the homework and Sissi walked back to her room, but when she saw Sam on the floor unmoving her eyes were wide open, the pupils dilated. Sissi quickly pulled out her phone and called Aelita, and soon the two had their dark skinned friend in the infirmary and they were being questioned.

"You're sure she wasn't like this when you left the room?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Yes, for the thousandth time, _yes_," Sissi said, getting annoyed. Why weren't they doing anything other then asking them questions? Why weren't they taking care of the other two dozen people who were frozen in a coma?

Jaden was sitting in another chair, his sister frozen on one of the beds. "Mr. Johnson, why were you in your sister's room?" Mr. Stern asked him.

"I was going to go make sure my sister got her homework done and I saw her like that. I heard some kind of music playing and it was like some kind of drug for your ears," Jaden replied, remembering the fuzzy feeling in his brain.

"You can go now Ms. Delmas, and you too Ms. Schaeffer and Mr. Johnson," Mr. Stern said, dismissing the three and they left quickly.

"Do you think it could have been JEREMIE?" Sissi asked, hopeful that it was since they could deactivate the tower and do a return. If it wasn't, they would need a new member, either the twins or Ulrich.

"I'll check with Xana," Aelita said, then the two entered their rooms and went to bed, thought Sissi couldn't sleep for hours.

Aelita got on her computer at about midnight and brought up the screen to talk to Xana, who answered quickly. "I'm not quite sure. The Way Tower has shut down, so it might be JEREMIE using something to mess with the transmission," the red haired virtual being replied, thinking. "I'll try and figure out if I can find somewhere to get to the other sectors."

"Good luck, Xana," Aelita said. She turned off the computer and lay down on her bed, slowly falling asleep.

Xana stepped out from the tower and ran towards the virtual sun, hoping the sectors touched around there. He continued running towards it when he was attacked by the Mountain Sectorist, Stone.

Stone fired an arrow, but Xana blocked it with his gauntlet and dodged another by rolling. He got up and looked at the Sectorist, who had a vantage point on top of a purple tree. He fired, but Xana jumped back, grabbed the bolt and threw it back, catching Stone in the shoulder.

Xana smiled as he ran, hoping the Sectorist would stop chasing him. He looked back and cursed when he saw the being wearing his rock armor and charging. "Two can play at that game," Xana said, then stopped and looked at the oncoming Sectorist.

He breathed in and hummed, rock armor forming around him with a few branches coming off his back and other areas. He looked at the Sectorist and ran forward, sliding just as Stone did. The collided, their rock armor shattering and the two started punching and kicking at each other.

Xana ducked a punch and kicked Stone in the gut, knocking him back before Xana jumped in the air and spun kicked the Sectorist in the face, knocking him to the ground. Xana landed and got into a fighting stance and Stone got up, ready to fight. Stone punched and Xana dodged, punching the Sectorist repeatedly in the stomach and then kicking him over an edge right into a deep pit.

Xana walked forward and looked at the Sectorist, the virtual sun to his back. "Stay down," Xana growled, and when the Sectorist went for his crossbow, Xana lifted it and threw it into the digital sea. Xana turned and walked away, running towards the digital sun.

Xana looked around as he stood at the edge of the sector, the virtual sphere of light right in front of him. He touched it and felt almost 30 life points get blasted away. He looked over and saw an edge with the forest sector right next to it, but it was too far of a jump. Or at least, he could try. He ran and jumped, landing on the forest and rolling. He listened a second and then ran towards the center, where he would be able to hear any pulsations the best.

He ran into a tower to get back some Life Points and soon felt the energy coming back. He ran out and continued towards the center, where he knew he would have to fight this sectors guardian, Birch. Soon he was encountered by Birch, who swung his blade at Xana's head. Xana jumped away and punched Birch in the face then swung around and kicked him, knocking him away.

"Somebody learned to fight," Birch stated, then swung his blade and sent free a series of leaves, but Xana blocked most of them with his gauntlet and charged, punching Birch in the face with his gauntlet arm, knocking the Sectorist into a tree and dropping his curved blade. Xana grabbed the blade and impaled Birch, devirtualizing him.

"Yes I did," Xana stated as Birch vanished. He stood up and listened, but heard nothing so ran to the edge and jumped over to the Ice Sector. He rolled and ran to the center, where he was met by Frost. "Hello there Frost. Let me guess: You want a rematch," Xana said. Frost charged at the black and red wearing virtual warrior but he ducked and kicked Frost in the face, making the spear wielding Sectorist fall over.

Xana got up and hummed with his hands forward, creating an ice cocoon around Frost, but slowly the ice started dissolving one flake at a time. Xana backed up then when Frost blasted from the ice dashed and kicked the Sectorist, making him drop the wooden spear which Xana caught. Xana spun it around and then stabbed at Frost, but the Sectorist rolled away and froze the spear to the ground. Xana jumped back as ice shot away from the spear and hit him in the shoulder.

Xana looked at the Sectorist. "When I destroy you, I'm accessing your virtualization program and sending myself to earth for thirty minutes, and I'm ripping them all apart one square inch at a time," Frost said, then started walking forward as Xana started feeling anger swell in his mind.

Red lighting blast from his hand and shot Frost, knocking him over as more energy started shooting out. Xana started walking forward as a symbol appeared in his eyes, the symbol looking like a power symbol, and brought his hands together, forming a ball of energy which he threw, devirtualizing the deranged Sectorist. The symbol faded from his eyes and Xana collapsed to the ice covered ground.

Aelita awoke and walked over to her computer to see if Xana contacted her. There were none, so she figured there must have been no activated tower. She got ready for the day and went to class, but noticed several students were missing… to say the least. There was only her, Sissi, Ulrich and some weirdo staring at them in a corner.

"Um, who is that?" Sissi asked Ulrich, pointing at the weird guy.

"Weirdo Wally," the brown haired teen replied, nodding.

Mr. Morales didn't show up for nearly half an hour, and Aelita asked worriedly, "Where is our teacher?"

"Maybe he got sick too," Ulrich said, guessing as to wear their heavy set teacher was.

"I'm really getting freaked out," Sissi said. "Maybe we should go to the factory and see if Xana found anything."

"Good idea. Let's go," Aelita said, and the three stood up and started leaving, Weirdo Wally staring to come over, but the pink haired computer user said, "No, no, no, no. You are not coming with us!" Weirdo walked over to the corner and sat down, rocking back and forth and mumbling.

The three ran over to William's class, where they saw almost no one but him and the twins... no wait, just Jaden. Where was Sarah? William looked over and saw them, but instead of going through the door he walked over to the window, opened it and crawled out, the blond haired twin following.

"I'm coming with, whether you want me to or not," Jaden said, then added, "This obviously has something to do with why my sister and nearly every student went into a coma by listening to a song." Aelita just nodded and the five ran towards the factory, going into the school entrance and riding skate boards for all except Aelita to the ladder. They swung across and landed in front of the elevator, where all of them entered and it went down, Aelita, Jaden and Ulrich getting off at the Computer room and William and Sissi riding it down to the scanner room.

"You're headed for the ice sector. Looks like Xana is there, but he isn't in a tower and he isn't saying anything," Aelita said, then Sissi and William entered the scanners and the transfer process began. "Transfer: William, transfer: Sissi." The scanner doors closed and the profiles were selected. "Scanner: William, scanner: Sissi." Green light scanned the two and the avatar figures were filled with green. "Virtualization!"

The two figures appeared over the ice sector and dropped to the tundra floor, both in a crouching form. William stood up and propped his blade on his shoulder while Sissi stood and looked around, spotting the black and red wearing virtual AI laying on the ice covered ground. She pointed to him and the two ran off towards him.

When they arrived they picked him up, waking him up. "Uh… what happened?" he asked, his mind fuzzy. He couldn't remember the symbol, or the power, or defeating the ice Sectorist. "Where did Frost go?" he asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"I don't know what happened but we have to get to the tower," Sissi said. Xana nodded and they ran towards the Desert Sector, where the tower was. Xana leapt across, Sissi levitated with an energy ring and William spun his blade and threw it, jumping on it like a surf board. He kicked it up as he landed and caught it, landing next to the other to in the desert plain.

"The tower is due south to south east," Xana said and the team ran towards it. Suddenly William barely managed to dodge a laser from a Megatank, nearly slicing him in two. He turned and looked at it and the others saw another duo of Megatanks behind them and the final to the left. They formed a box around the three warriors and fired, making a box closer around the Warriors and trapping them.

"On three, Sissi, take out one, Xana trap another, I'll fire an energy disk and then we can all triple team the last," William said. The energy shot down barely, Sissi dove through an opening and flung an energy ring, destroying the back left. Xana hummed with a hand forward and the forward right dropped. William swung his blade and said, "Energy disk", taking out the back right.

Xana charged for the last, Sissi and William right behind him. Sissi created four energy disks and flung them, catching the Megatank open and keeping it from closing. William jumped and cut it right down the middle, but before it blew up Xana kicked it into the digital sea.

"Come on, it's still a ways away," Xana said, then ran across the path and the two dark haired teens followed. Soon they saw the tower amongst a bunch of columns. But the weirdest part was the columns were moving, sliding across the ground in a random form that confused even the virtual super computer powered red head Xana.

"I have an idea, but I can't go with," Sissi said. "I'm going to create two giant rings and you two are going to ride on them. When you get over William will have to fight any monsters or Tuscan," she added, then created two energy rings and the two guys got on, floating up above the moving pillars. She had to go slow so that they didn't start going down by the virtual gravity. But then she heard something slide under her legs, and when she looked she saw one of Tuscan's bombs, and just as it blew Sissi pushed the two guys forward, sending them flying just within the moving columns, right in front of the tower.

"Sissi!" William yelled, standing up and putting a hand forward. Suddenly the columns stopped moving, forming a ring around the tower and a path way leading to the bomb using Sectorist Tuscan. Tuscan started walking but stopped when William started charging. He pulled off about 6 bombs, three in each hand. He flicked the covers off and threw them at William, but he blocked each one with his sword and smacked Tuscan into a column, setting them back into motion.

William swung his blade at Tuscan, but the desert Sectorist rolled away and kicked the blade right into a column, which zoomed away. William punched the Sectorist in the face and lifted him up by the leather waist armor. He punched Tuscan three more times, each time getting harder. He kneed the Sectorist between the legs and then head butted him, blue energy blasting over his head and red over Tuscan's.

"Bye," William said, then threw Tuscan into the mass of moving columns. He turned to walk back when a column came, the large form of William's sword sticking out of it with Tuscan standing on the sword. It got close and Tuscan kicked William in the face.

William fell over and was devirtualized, his sword going too. Tuscan landed and stood up straight, looking around for the red haired form of Xana. He saw him on the ground in a meditative stance, his hands forming a triangle in front of his chest. He hummed and the pillars started going faster and faster. One hit Tuscan, knocking him over. Another came to destroy the Sectorist, but he threw a bomb and destroyed it, the rock falling all over before another bunch of columns started actually chasing the Sectorist, finally running him over.

"Good job Xana," Aelita said into the headset, Ulrich and Jaden cheering.

"So what now?" the blond haired teen asked.

"Now Xana goes into the tower and deactivates it, and then he will launch a return to the past," Ulrich said before Aelita could. Suddenly they heard the song start to play in the intercom system. Jaden fell to the ground first, since he had already heard the Coma Song before. Soon Ulrich fell to, Aelita turning up the volume on the super computer, hoping it would help.

"Xana, hurry!" Xana heard Aelita yell, then he ran into the tower and lit up the first level. He walked to the center and floated up to the second level, where he walked up to the panel and put his hand on it. His name appeared and he entered the code 'Kadic'.

"Tower, Deactivated," he said, and the panels around him fell.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita yelled as both she and William fell. The white bubble came and sent time back, returning them back to Sissi doing homework.

"Sissi, why was there just a return?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because JEREMIE created a song that sent people into a coma, and you were a victim along with me, William, Aelita, Ulrich and the twins," Sissi replied, smiling.

"Oh. That makes sense. I think…" Sam put away her mp3 player and went to bed, Sissi doing the same after finishing her homework.


	19. Episode 19

Episode 19: Visiting

Aelita was working on her virtualization program intently, Xana helping with direct programming from Kadic. Aelita entered another line of code and then pressed enter, starting the test. The figure of Xana stretched down from the feet down, but when it reached the neck it stopped and bugged up, and Aelita swore loudly as she leaned back in anguish.

"Don't worry Aelita, I'm sure you'll get it at some point," Xana said, wishing he could help more effectively.

"No I won't! I'm not like the Creator of Kadic; I can't just make this elaborate of a program out of nothing!" Aelita screamed, getting obviously frustrated. She groaned as she leaned back farther before going back up and covering her face with her hands.

"Aelita, I know you can do this. Out of everyone I've talked to, you were the only one who listened. You brought William, Sissi and Sam into this so that I could get to the towers easier. You vowed to help me and never tell the world unless everyone was in danger. I trust you," Xana finished, trying to get her back to work. "And if you don't work on the program, then it would have to be William, and he wouldn't accept leaving it to Sissi, but she would hate the idea of it leaving it to Sam. If Sam makes the program, I am going to come back, but I'm going to have a third arm and four legs. Not to mention I'll be inside out," Xana added, laughing slightly to get rid of some of the tension.

"All right, wouldn't want that," Aelita said, then leaned back forward. She worked for several more moments before saying, "God this would be so much easier if I could get data directly from Kadic. Wait… If I go and enter a tower, I could find that data!"

"All right, I'll call William, you get the girls," Xana said, then closed that screen and brought up the phone program for him. He called William's number and said, "William, we're staging a mission to Kadic. Get to the factory as fast as you can."

"On it," William replied, then hung up and left his house, riding his bike towards the factory.

Soon all four of the teens were at the factory, waiting to be sent by William, who was going to operate the computer while the others were on Kadic. "Transfer: Aelita, transfer: Sam, transfer: Sissi." The three profiles were selected and the scanners slid closed. "Scanner: Aelita, scanner: Sam, scanner: Sissi." The three girls were scanned and their figures filled with green. "Virtualization!"

The three girls virtualized and landed on Kadic. "All right, we're good!" Sam said as the three stood up, Aelita getting up from falling onto her back.

"Oh, thank god," William whispered, then went back to work studying the programs.

Aelita wore a pink belly tunic with mid upper arm sleeves, a tan shirt underneath leading into pants, her ears pointed with a green earring in it, tan arm warmers with pink fringe, pink moccasin shoes and pink bands wrapping around her legs. "Nice outfit Aelita," Sissi said. "Power of pink unite!" she added, putting her hand up and smiling.

"Now that pink has been united can we get moving?" the dark skinned heavy pistol user asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure," Aelita said, then the three walked into the way tower, where they were greeted by Xana.

"Nice outfit Aelita," Xana said, not really having any idea what to say to compliment a girls outfit. "Let's get that data," he said, then took Aelita's hand and the two floated up to the second level.

"This is so cool," Aelita said, looking at the upper level.

"You haven't seen anything," Xana stated, then walked up to where the panel would be and put his hand forward, the panel shooting up. He pressed a key on it and small data boxes and circles with data spinning on it and a bar graph and all kinds of things.

"Wow. If I don't find the data here, I'm going to hurt someone," Aelita said, walking up and starting to work, Xana helping her as the two worked on the giant touch screen.

Sam spun a pistol on a finger, the massive gun moving like a piece of wood. She stopped and said, "Bang," pointing it at Sissi, then said, "You're dead."

Sissi created an energy ring and wrapped it around the pistol, pulling it from Sam's hand and pointing it at her. "No, you're dead," she said, then gave the pistol back.

"You're mean," Sam stated, then got up and walked to the edge. "I am so bored! William, can you bring up a TV program in here or something? I'm going to miss my favorite show," Sam complained.

"Which one, the one with the giant monsters that eat people or the one about a cake store?" William asked, starting up the TV program and sending it to the tower.

"Monsters," Sam said, then sat down and expanded the screen to the size of a ping pong table and started watching the show.

"William, you can send weaker monsters right?" Sissi asked, creating an energy ring around her wrists.

"Yeah, Kankrelat's and Hornets," William replied, bringing up the program to bring up three Kankrelat's. He sent them just outside the tower, and Sissi exited it to fight them.

The Kankrelat's looked mostly like regular ones, but there was no JEREMIE Eye, and it was replaced by the power symbol that was in Xana's eye's when he accessed his Hidden Power.

Sissi created a ring and threw it, hitting one and cleaving it right in half. She went to destroying another when it turned pitch black, the lens turning a more intense red and the black power symbol becoming a white JEREMIE Eye.

"What?" the black haired girl asked, but was then hit by a laser in the shoulder, doing 40 damage. "What the hell?" she yelled, then created a ring and threw it, destroying it and knocking over the other Dark Kankrelat. She created another and destroyed the thing on the ground, making a small explosion.

"Okay, why did the symbol turn red and the life points and damage from the laser go up on the little guys?" William asked. He was confused as the Kankrelat's changed from the tan colored weaklings to the black armored monsters.

"The Kankrelat's turned Dark and got more powerful," Sissi replied, then ran into the tower. She walked over to Sam, who nodded since she heard the conversation then Xana and Aelita came down.

"We have to get to the active tower, which is in the Forest Sector," Xana said, then added, "Wait, Aelita probably better head back and send William."

"Good idea. William, press alt 10, then type my name," Aelita said, but then several moments later she said, "William, did you hear me?" She looked around impatiently, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, the program won't work," William replied. "Uh, this screen says you need to activate the Mega Tower on each Sector in order for this program to work for her," he added, seeing the small box.

"All right, that should be easy. Unless JEREMIE sent more Dark Monsters," Xana added, thinking. "All right, everyone hold hands. I'm not sure if this will work but if it does we can get to the Forest soon." Aelita grabbed his hand, Sissi grabbed Aelita's hand and Sam grabbed Sissi's hand. Xana fell over the edge, taking the girls with him.

The girls were amazed as they zoomed through the tunnel of the Way Towers, soon coming out in one. "This is it," Xana said, then the four ran out from the tower and saw the Forest sector, just as Xana had said. "I'll take point, Sam, Sissi, keep watch, Aelita stay in cover we don't know what weapon you have," he said, taking charge since William wasn't here.

"On it," Sissi said, then stood on the left of Aelita. Sam stepped to the right of the pink haired elf mountaineer while Xana stood in front and created a gauntlet of forest rock with a tree coming from the top off his hand.

"Follow me," Xana said, then sprinted off towards the Mega Tower that was rarely used because of its massive power. Even JEREMIE didn't activate it unless for a massive desperation movement, since even it couldn't control the power.

They sprinted across the forest paths, getting closer and closer to the Mega Tower. Suddenly they were nearly blasted by a very powerful red laser blast. They looked over and saw a dark blue Krab with red lenses and thicker legs. It looked at them but just before it fired a laser an energy ring hit it in the side, then a laser hit it in the lens, destroying it.

"That took care of that little-" Sam was cut off by a laser hitting her in the back, knocking her over. Xana looked up and threw a plate off his gauntlet, hitting the tree that one of the new trio of Dark Krabes was in. The tree fell and the Krab fell into the Digital Sea, sending up a blast of blue light.

Sissi created a link of rings that blocked the powerful lasers to keep them safe while Sam fired lasers at the Krabes that surrounded them. Xana flung another rock at a Krab, knocking it over. Sam fired, destroying it, but more kept coming. "Aelita, when we get close, activate the tower by entering it," Xana yelled over the sound of firing lasers.

Xana blocked a laser and then Aelita dove for the tower, rolling right into it and avoiding a laser. She rolled into the middle and a panel came up in front of her. She put a hand on it and the tower activated, the mist turning from blue to green.

"All right, now on to the Desert Sector while William activates the Mountain Mega Tower," Xana said, then the team ran towards the Forest Way Tower. "Sissi and I will go to back to the Ice Sector and you two go to the Desert," he added, then stepped over the edge with all of them. First, he went to the Desert, dropped off the two girls and took Sissi with him to the Ice Sector while William worked on taking over the Mega Tower of the Mountains.

Sam and Aelita ran across the Desert plain, getting closer to the Mega Tower. Soon it came into view, along with its guards, two Megatanks. The Megatanks opened and fired, but Sam pushed Aelita away and back flipped away, sliding across the ground behind a rock like Aelita. She looked out from her rock and saw the Megatanks rolling towards them, still open. Sam jumped across the opening and fired, destroying one but was destroyed by the blast.

Aelita looked out and saw the last one sitting there, unmoving with its cannon ready. She sprinted out, running towards the Megatank feeling energy swelling in her left hand. She jumped at it, threw the energy which hit the Megatank enveloping it in pink energy. It blew up, knocking her over. She got up and ran towards the Mega Tower, entering it slowly and bringing up the screen at the bottom and activated the tower, smiling as she stepped out and watched the tower turn green.

Xana and Sissi ran towards the tower, seeing a duo of Blok's with circular dark purple armor and a fifth JEREMIE Eye, its legs more thick and powerful, there still being six of them and they were also dark purple. One of them saw the two virtual teens and fired a white charge, but instead of a laser or fire ring, it was rings of sound, blasting the ice to pieces around them and knocking them over, causing them about 30 damage to Xana but 50 to Sissi who jumped in front of it.

"We need to take those things out!" Xana yelled, flinging a rock at one of the Dark Blok but only bouncing it off the spherical shell.

"I'm going to charge them, if I can't destroy then wait for Aelita and Sam to get here, if they can," Sissi said, then ran at the Dark Blok's. She jumped away from a powerful laser and then jumped away from an ice beam before flinging four disks at each Blok, destroying them as they shot another sonic blast, devirtualizing her as they blew up.

Xana ran into the tower and activated it, walking away and watching as the tower turned green. He ran towards the Way Tower to get to Aelita, who was waiting in the Way Tower of the Desert hopefully. He ran into the Way tower and jumped right over the edge, not even stopping as he zoomed up to the Desert, where he saw Aelita waiting.

"I'll run the program to avoid any complications," Xana said, then grabbed her hand and floated up to the second level and putting both hands on the panel awaiting him. It asked for a code and he entered 'ALT 10 AELITA'. Panels started compressing towards Aelita, covering her entire body and then they went back to the sides and Aelita was gone. "Please work, please work, please work," Xana said, crossing his fingers.

Aelita fell out of the middle scanner and was caught by her friends who were waiting for her to come back. "I'm tired," Aelita mumbled.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be back in your bed," William said. Aelita smiled and then Xana used his temporal virtualization and sent himself.

"Aelita!" he said, then hugged her. "You're okay!" He smiled as he hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"That was close," Aelita mumbled as she hugged the red haired living AI.

**A/N Yes, I am changing a lot of concepts like adding in the Mega Towers, how the Guardians need a tower to power them, and the more powerful the person is or the size needs more towers. Hope you all have enjoyed.**


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20: Terminator! He'll be Back

The four Kadic Warriors were standing in Aelita's room, a robotic dog standing in front of them. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"Kiwi bot," Aelita replied, smiling as the robotic dog moved to her leg. She pressed a button on her controller and the Kiwi bot jumped up and then landed in a crouch. She moved a joystick and the little doggy robot walked up to Sissi. "Isn't it cool?" Aelita asked, smiling.

"You are so going to win that robotic competition," Sam said, then crouched and petted the metal dog. It looked up at her with its black lens eyes.

Ulrich was laying on his bed in his room, almost hoping that JEREMIE would attack so he could help again and soon join the Warriors. He always had wondered when there were attacks, since he was unaware of any returns.

A few hours later, they were all in the gym, Aelita standing next to another 'robotic skilled' student. The student's robot looked like a piece of junk humanoid with wheels on the bottom.

Suzanne walked up to the middle of the gym and said, "All right you two, I don't want to see any cheating, so no dirty little tricks." The two competitors looked at each other and started the competition. Kiwi Bot ran at the enemy robot and jumped, kicking it and then jumping away from an arm sweep. The Kiwi Bot jumped at it and bit into the arm, but it swung hard sending the little robot dog flying over to the end.

The Kiwi bot ran at the enemy and tackled it to the ground, nipping at the machines head. The poorly designed robot drew back an arm and punched, sending the Kiwi Bot flying to the other end. It got up and spread its legs. It dashed at the PDR and slid to the side, a metal paw smacking a wheel out.

"Go Aelita!" Sam yelled, cheering for her friend as the fight went on.

"You got him, one more hit and he's down!" William yelled.

The Kiwi Bot lifted an arm and was about to take out the enemy when the person pressed a hidden button on his controller, and a small gear went flying out of the PDR's mouth, hitting the Kiwi Bot right between the eyes and destroying it.

Aelita watched as her robot exploded, the pieces flying all over the place. Her mouth opened slightly in anguish as the PDR got up and raised its arms in victory, the owner doing the same. "I won!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations," Aelita said, shaking his hand like they were supposed to. She walked away from the student and walked up to the remains of Kiwi Bot, only the upper left part of its head still intact, the eye shattered and the lens inside dangling from wires.

The Mountain Sector flew by, ending at a tower that turned red and the Sectorist appeared on top of a large rock wall wrapping around it.

In the factory, all the arms started grabbing random chunks of metal, welding them together and putting computer boards, car pieces and other random things together. Soon it was a human sized robot with hard black metal wrapping around its body, its eyes and two large lights on the chest lit up red, the JEREMIE Eye on its chest in between the lights in white.

The Warriors were standing in the gym, gathering up the pieces of Kiwi Bot which were strewn nearly 20 feet all over the place. "Think you can rebuild him?" Sam asked of their pink haired comrade, who was still looking rather sad.

"I don't know. I don't even know how that happened," Aelita said, looking at a piece of the little robot, which had wires sticking out of it and large cracks. Suddenly something fell to the ground and clicked. She looked down at it and said, "What the…?" She crouched down and picked it up, seeing a small gear. "This wasn't part of the Kiwi Bot. I think this is what caused the damage that destroyed the poor little guy."

"So… he cheated?" Sam asked, looking at all the pieces.

"Yes," Aelita stated, looking at her friend. They could tell Suzanne and redo the competition, and this time Aelita would win.

"Huh!" William said, then fell over, a nail sticking out of his back. His blood started spilling on the floor as the girls dove to help him.

"William! Sam, grab his other arm," Sissi said, taking William's left arm while Sam took the right. They looked up and saw the robot that JEREMIE had built, a large nail gun attached to its left arm. It jumped down, making a dent in the gymnasium floor.

"I guess JEREMIE wanted to join in on the competition. Run!" Aelita yelled, and the four of them ran towards the door. They got to it and Aelita ducked under a nail, which imbedded itself into the door. She pulled it out and opened the door, the Kadic Warriors running into the girls locker room and running over to the main hall, where they ran into the boiler room and went through the good old red door leading to the sewers.

Soon they were in the Factory, Aelita getting ready to scan William, Sissi and Sam and send them to Kadic. "Transfer: William, transfer: Sam, transfer: Sissi." The scanners closed. "Scanner: William, scanner: Sam, scanner: Sissi." The green light scanned the trio. "Virtualization!"

The three figures appeared over Xana, who looked up and watched as the team dropped to the Mountain floor. They all stood and started running, Xana in the back, Sissi on the left, Sam on the right and William at point. They ran closer and closer to the tower which soon came into view.

Suddenly William was narrowly missed by a foot long arrow courteously coming from the owner, Stone. Stone dropped to the ground and looked at them, walking closer with his cross bow in both hands. He walked closer and said, almost announcer style, "Hello, Warriors! Welcome to the Sectorist Stones Super Smokin' Smackdown!"

"Good thing he doesn't have a lisp," Sam stated, but was then devirtualized by a rock shooting up and spearing her head.

"Don't insult me. I'm going to send each of you a monster of your stature, and see if you can beat it. For Mr. Dunbar, you get a Krab, Lady Delmas deserves a Dark Blok and for Sir Virtual… a Megatank," Stone said, smiling darkly. The selected monsters appeared and then rock shot up between the three teens, cutting them off from each other.

Xana jumped away from a Megatank blast but nearly jumped over the edge to avoid the second. He scooted away from another after falling and then spring armed up to avoid the fourth. He looked at the Megatank and started getting worried. It wasn't closing like they normally would, it just kept charging and firing at him, almost never stopping.

Sissi cart wheeled away from an ice beam which kept going, creating giant ice spikes and freezing the mountain floor. She created an energy ring and threw it, hitting the side of the Dark Blok, which spun, sending the pink energy ring flying into the wall, which it cut right threw and sent up a blast of smoke.

Aelita was sitting in her chair when she heard a scraping sound coming from the elevator shaft, the elevator still sitting in the scanner room floor. The door suddenly bent outward, a metal fist in the hole. A red eye came into view and it punched again, ripping the door open. It ripped again, and Aelita got out of her chair, walking away fearfully.

Sissi jumped over a laser and flung another, but the instant the Dark Blok started spinning to block the energy ring she flung another one, hitting it in the Eye and slicing it right in half off the top. "A little off the top, A-hole?" she asked, walking towards the tower.

William jumped away from a laser and swung his blade, but suddenly it burst into small pebbles. "What the hell?" he asked, then looked up at Stone who was sitting there on the edge with his cross bow. "What the hell did you do that for?" William asked, jumping away from another laser, getting angry.

"To make it more interesting," Stone replied. "Lady Delmas has already defeated her monster, so I'll have to take her out." He fell backwards and William looked at the Krab that was getting closer to him.

Aelita ran across the Factory floor away from the robot, which was chasing her. She looked back and it leapt at her, a needle coming out of the gun like a small blade. Time slowed down as it got closer and she raised her arms to guard herself, but then a large bullet smashed into the robot, making it collapse to the floor and get back up.

She looked over and saw Jason and Sarah sliding down the ropes, Sarah holding a sniper rifle and Jason holding a shotgun. They went next to her and Sarah helped Aelita up, then Jason aimed the shotgun and blew the robot to bits.

"I know you probably have a few questions, like the guns," Jason began, but was cut off by Aelita.

"I don't care, I have to get back in the elevator and get down the control room," Aelita said, then the three went into the elevator and road it down to see Sam sitting in the control chair. She got out of the chair and Aelita sat down, pulling on the headset.

"I hate you Stone!" William yelled, getting angry. He back flipped away from a few lasers then ran at the Krab. He jumped on the top of the front leg and then jumped into the shell. He charged his hand with energy and stabbed it into the top of the Krab, starting to jump away as it blew up, but still being devirtualized by the blast.

Xana dodged a laser and put a hand forward, humming. The ground beneath the Megatank disappeared in a wire frame and it dropped. He didn't stop and destroyed the wall next to him, revealing Sissi battling Stone one on one. He ran at the two, then slid next to Sissi and kicked Stone in the leg, downing him and allowing Sissi to drop an energy ring on the Sectorists' head, destroying him.

"Get in the tower, now!" Aelita yelled, looking back at Jason, Sarah and Sam wrestling with the second robot, but suddenly it impaled Jason and Sam with both arms, then threw them over at the elevator, which they dented and got cut up by the torn up metal, some chunks getting caught in their backs and tearing up the hole.

Xana ran into the tower and entered it, going up to the second level and deactivating the tower. The panels fell around him and he stepped back as the white bubble shot up.

Aelita was down on the floor, the robot lifting an arm to kill her when the white bubble shot out and sent them all back in time.

The Kiwi Bot lifted an arm and was about to take out the enemy when the person pressed a hidden button on his controller, and a small gear went flying out of the PDR's mouth, but the Kiwi Bot jumped away and dashed at it, swatting the head right off.

"Yeah! Go Kiwi Bot!" Sam yelled, then ran over and congratulated Aelita and the little dog robot.

**Please review. Every time I update I ask myself 'Is it even worth it if no one is even going to read it?' Please review so I know that I'm writing this for more then just myself.**


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21: ZG

The Kadic Warriors were sitting at the field outside, the twins and another new student with them. The new student's name was Matt Reiner, who wore a dark blue jacket, black jeans, a leather belt, and a grey tee shirt, his jaw length black hair unkempt and his skin pale around green eyes. Sarah and Jason were talking about something, obviously about the new kid, who was Jason's roommate and Sarah's new crush.

In front of them was the soccer field, where the soccer team was practicing. After a few minutes the group of teens got bored and left, and the practice ended except for Ulrich, who kept bouncing a ball on his knee, head and foot. He bounced it off his head, but then he realized it didn't come back. He looked up and saw it floating away, up into the sky.

The group of teens was in Matt and Jason's room, mostly doing homework and doing a little talking. Laying next to Sam's leg was her small dog, Kiwi. Suddenly Kiwi perked up and looked at Sam, whining a little. "Fine," Sam said, then stood up and opened the door, taking the little dog with her.

The Ice sector flew past, soon ending at a tower inside a cavern, which activated and the Sectorist appeared.

Sam was out walking Kiwi, who was pawing around a tree. He stopped and started relieving himself, but it started going… up. The urine went into the sky and kept going, making Sam say, "I have to stop drinking so much soda with added sugar." She walked over to Kiwi when he was done and picked him up, taking him away from the forest and back to the dorm rooms.

"I'm not lying, my soccer ball floated up into the sky!" Ulrich yelled to two other students.

"Suuuure," one of them said, laughing with his friend. "You have lost it!" they yelled, laughing harder as Ulrich left.

"If this isn't JEREMIE I'm killing someone," Ulrich growled, walking towards the field to play.

Xana heard the pulsations and got up, having been watching TV but still being bored out of his mind. He walked out the tower and looked out into the frozen plain, the pulsations going right past the Way Tower. He got out and felt for the barrier. He continued walking until he arrived at it, feeling it as thought it were a giant bubble around the tower.

"I have to warn the others," he mumbled, then went back into the tower and brought up the communication program. "Aelita, there is an active tower on the ice sector," he said, getting Aelita.

"All right, I'll tell the others," Aelita replied, closing the program and pulling out her phone. She started by calling William, then Sam and finally Sissi. She knew there was a game and Sissi was a cheerleader, and that her father would only let Sissi stay if she kept up the grades and was doing good at a after school activity, but they needed her.

"I can't, the game has started and we'll be doing the half time show any minute so I can't just leave," Sissi said, sounding sad.

"All right, you can stay, but if it gets bad, you have to come," Aelita said, then she, William and Sam went into the factory and the two Warriors were in the scanners. "Transfer: Sam, transfer: William." The scanners closed. "Scanner: Sam, scanner: William." The green scan began. "Virtualization!" Light blasted up in the scanners, virutalizing the two warriors.

The two landed just outside the barrier, Xana running out of the Way Tower and running up to them. "Hey guys, the tower is in that cavern," he said, pointing to a large plateau with a hole in the side facing them. They ran towards it and were about to enter the hole when a laser smashed in front of them. They jumped back and looked up at the owner, a Megatank with a thicker ring around the sides leading into the Eye. It fired again, the beam going vertically at them.

Sam jumped away from the laser and William blocked it, keeping it from going farther by stabbing the blade into the ground. He looked back at the other two and nodded, Sam pulling off a pistol and fired at the Dark Megatank, destroying it. She looked to the other side and saw another, and one behind them and then a fourth took the place of the one they destroyed.

"We're boned," Xana stated, and the other two just nodded.

Jason and Sarah are in the cafeteria talking about Matt. "Look, I realize you like him, but just wait one month before asking him out," Jason said to his sister, who was thinking about asking Matt out on a date. She did seem to really like him, and there was a dance in one month.

"All right," Sarah said, and then smiled. The smile faded when she saw her fork started floating. She tapped it and it floated over, more and more small things starting to float. Suddenly she and everyone else started lifting up. She grabbed onto the table and grabbed her brother's hand, the entire cafeteria starting to float as instead of gravity shutting off it started pulling up. The entire building blasted up, and everyone screamed.

Suddenly it stopped and slowly started floating back to the ground. It landed and everyone practically dashed away, not wanting to be in that place ever again. She and her brother exchanged looks and ran back to Jason's room, where Sarah grabbed a hand gun and Jason grabbed a Desert Eagle, both of the putting the guns in their jacket pocket.

Xana put a hand forward and hummed, using his creativity to drop the Dark Megatank behind them into the Digital Sea. Sam blocked a laser from one, William blocking the other. "Get in the tunnel!" William yelled, then Xana dove for it. Sam stayed, but William crouched down and kicked her in the gut sideways, knocking her into it.

William charged his hand and caught the beam, but was still having trouble. He jumped up and landed on his blade, energy enveloping over his hands. He started moving on the handle, spinning around and flinging weak Energy Disks at the monsters, hitting them and soon destroying both.

The dark blue haired teen started walking towards the hole when he was speared by three dozen ice spears from the ground, devirtualizing him. He fell out of the scanner and cursed himself for not being careful of Frost. Said Sectorist walked out from hiding and entered the tunnel, but not before sending a blast of sharp blades forming a net into the tunnel before him.

Xana looked back and saw the net getting closer to Sam. "Sam, look out!" he yelled, pointing to it with his gauntleted hand. Sam looked back and detached a pistol, firing at the ice and trying to destroy it. It broke into shrapnel, a few pieces getting her but only taking about 1 life point a shard. Xana grabbed a stray ice rock and threw it at the blade net, shattering it.

A few shards hit the two, causing a total of 25 damage to both of them. They slid into a large cavern with the tower sitting in the middle, a large moat around it. Xana got up and put a hand forward, humming. Ice formed a series of foot steps for them. Sam went first, stepping from one to the other slightly submerging them but they went back up as the duo walked on them.

Sissi was standing on the field doing her routine when her baton floated up into the air along with all the other batons. Then people started floating up into the sky. Sissi expected to float as well, but she started feeling heavier. She was pushed into the ground, the grass being pulled down around her as well. But then she started feeling light headed. All the air was being pulled into the ground, making her suffocate.

A laser hit Sam, knocking her into the water. Xana looked up and saw a Blok clinging to the wall with its legs. It fired another laser at Xana, but he dove into the water before seeing the laser slice into the water. He looked up and saw Sam up on the surface firing lasers at the Blok.

Xana swam around and surfaced behind the tower, but when he came up ice shot over the water, slicing Sam in half and devirtualizing her. "No!" Xana yelled, banging against the glass. About 10 feet down was the digital sea. He could swim down and try to swim back up as fast as he could back into the ice. He looked back down at the shimmering digital sea, worried.

Sissi rolled away from the more gravity zone and went into the zero gravity zone, where she started floating. She kicked off the ground towards the sewer, which she soon arrived at. She hung onto the grass and pulled towards it, the cover already gone. She slid in and bounced off the ladder towards the factory.

Aelita was in the control room with William and Sam, Sam angry that she let a stupid trick like that work on her. Sissi entered the Scanner room and walked in, the gravity a little more powerful in the factory. "Transfer: Sissi, scanner: Sissi, Virtualization!"

Sissi landed outside the tunnel and dove into it, sliding down feet first. She landed and rolled, flinging five disks at Frost, destroying him. She raised her hand and flung the ring, slicing the ice into shattered snow and releasing Xana.

Xana leapt out of the ice, dashing into the tower. He entered and floated up to the second level, where he put his hand on the panel and entered the code, deactivating the tower.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita screamed, pressing the button as she was pressed into the floor. The white bubble came and sent them all back to class, and after that the game went off without a hitch.

**Feel free to leave a review.**


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22: Sectorist vs. Warriors

The four Warriors were running towards the factory to deactivate a tower. They swung across the chains and landed in front of the elevator, which they entered and road down, Aelita getting off and sitting in her chair while the other three went down to the scanner room.

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: William, transfer: Sam." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: William, scanner: Sam." The figures filled with green. "Virtualization!"

The instant they landed they noticed something: They were literally in an icy landscape, snow falling and piling up. "Uh, is the ice sector supposed to be looking like Northern Russia?" Sam asked, kicking some snow. But then she gripped her arms and started shivering.

"Your right, this is cold," William said, but when he saw Sissi shivering her pulled off his jacket revealing a black shirt with the Yin Yang symbol on his stomach and put his tunic like jacket on her, wrapping the belt back around his waist. "Let's get to the tower," he said, then lead the group to the large tower, which was now covered in snow. William sent Sissi through first and then Sam, then he went through and they were joined by Xana.

"This is insane. It's like the sectors have become Earth like. I went to the mountain sector and could barely breathe," Xana said, looking at the others.

"Maybe we should try the forest sector," Sam said, still feeling cold. "This is too weird, and I don't want to be a Samcicle."

They all went over the edge and went up in the forest sector. They exited the tower and found themselves in a tropical forest, the sun shining high over the forest canopy. "Once again, weird," Sam stated, looking around at the forest.

Aelita was looking at the holographic map, wondering what to do. The Sectors were hazardous, and they couldn't be brought back. This was insane. There was no way she could do this in only a few moments. There could be problems or the computer could shut down from using too many resources.

"It's getting kinda warm," Xana said. "Is this like it is on earth?"

"Yes," Sam said, sitting against a tree. She nodded her head, seeming to be counting leaves.

William plopped down next to Sissi, who was sitting on his tunic coat, her boots off and laying in front of her. He took off his boots, his puffy pants ending mid calf. "I didn't know we could remove our stuff," William said, leaning back. His sword was right next to him imbedded into the forest floor.

Then the wooden tree seemed to melt and the two got stuck in it, their arms and chest were stuck with the rest of their body beings pulled in. Xana grabbed Sissi and William's legs and started pulling, trying to get them out but soon they were fully inside and he was being pulled in and Sam soon came with them.

They all fell into a large cavern that looked to be made of wood and roots. William got up and started looking around, the others doing the same. Sissi created an energy ring and started trying to cut through the giant root they were in, but the root regenerated. "We can't get out," Sissi huffed.

"This is really getting annoying!" Xana yelled, kicking the tunnel. "I'm gonna try my Creativity," he added, then fell to his knees, formed a triangle with his hands and hummed deeply, the root around them warping, but not devirtualizing. "It didn't work but I still lost 50 life points," Xana said, then stood back up and kicked the inside of the root.

Suddenly they felt a rushing air blast, shooting them through the tunnel. They shot through, moving at least 100 miles per hour, all of them screaming as they crashed into walls and got injured, feeling pure pain. William grabbed a stray root, then grabbed Sissi's hand and she grabbed Xana's who grabbed Sam's foot.

"Somebody do something!" Xana yelled, his arms getting tired after nearly half an hour of hanging on for dear life.

"I've got it! What if we were to run along the walls? Eventually we would get to an end or at least the source of the air," Sam said, looking at them.

"Or we could move along the walls and get to the source or an exit," Sissi said, doing just as she had said several weeks ago.

"All right, let's go!" William said, letting go and all of them started running along the walls to avoid being slammed against them.

Soon they went flying out an opening with no damage, but then they saw that they were nearly fifty stories in the air. Xana held a hand out and hummed, creating a root slide under them. They slid down to the sand covered ground… wait, sand? They were in the Forest sector, but there was Desert right around them, Ice up in a Mountain to their right.

Meaning all four Sectorists' could attack them. And that was just what they did. Tuscan, Stone, Frost and Birch all stepped out from their sector into the mix area, which the four Warriors were standing in. The Warriors formed a square, ready to fight as the Sectorists' came. Xana created a rock gauntlet around his bare arm, Sissi created ten energy rings around her arms, Sam pulled out her pistols and William got his sword ready for the battle.

Birch dashed at them and slashed, but Xana caught it and threw him towards William, who sliced him right down the middle at the waist, destroying him in a burst of red pixels. Stone covered himself in rock armor and slid towards them, but Sam slid across the ground and tripped the Sectorist, Sissi creating a giant energy ring and slicing him right down the middle, destroying the Mountain Sectorist as well. Sam fired at Tuscan, hitting him and knocking him over. Xana blasted his rock gauntlet, swinging it up, over and then slamming it down in a rock sphere into Tuscan, devirtualizing him. They all turned to the final one, the spear wielding Frost.

Frost threw his spear at them, but Sissi created three energy rings around it and spun it around, Xana jumped on William's sword and was propelled by him pulling the handle down and Xana caught the spear, then let go and kicked it with the bottom of his foot, propelling it right into Frost's head, destroying him.

"Good, know we can get to the active tower and fix this place," William said, then they all ran towards the activated tower, wanting to end the hazards as soon as possible as they ran into the ice sector zone. Soon they were all shivering, wishing it to just stop.

"There's the tower!" Xana yelled, then entered the tower and floated up.

The other three huddled together to try and get warm. William started feeling his arms frozen, and the other two felt the same in their entire bodies. Soon they felt their entire bodies frozen, and all of their hearts started slowing.

Xana put his hand on the panel, bringing up his name. He entered 'Kadic' and the panels fell.

"Return to the past Now!" Aelita yelled, pressing enter to save her friends lives.

They all found themselves in their warm beds, which the three earth Kadic Warriors sighed and went back to sleep. Xana found himself back in a tower, and he simply fell onto his back to rest for a few moments… or maybe a few hours…

**I know its not a very good title, but I couldn't think of anything un-cheesy and even that was cheesy. Maybe. I don't know. Stay tuned to read more! PS. I know people are reading. Just leave a review, please. I want to hear some feedback, instead of updating each week and getting absolute silence.  
**


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23: Mud Slide

The four Kadic Warriors were in Aelita's room having ideas for a party during the vacation at William's house. Sam and Aelita would make music, William and Sissi would bring snacks, Aelita would make invites and Xana would give them out and Sam's friend named Odd something-something would make videos for them to watch during it.

"You're sure this guy is reliable?" Sissi asked, unsure of this Odd kid. "I don't remember him from this school," she stated, trying to remember seeing the kid in the picture.

"He doesn't go to this school," Sam admitted. "But I do know I can trust him!"

"All right, just get the videos made and have them ready for the party," William said, then they all got to work.

The people they were inviting were Ulrich, Jaden, Sarah, Matt, Claire, Naomi, Emilie, Hiroki, Johnny, Odd and the Warriors, Xana using a new virtualization program that would last for about an hour and a half, giving him plenty of time to show up a little late and leave a little early.

Sam was walking towards the school gate and saw a boy with spiked blond hair wearing all purple. She walked up to him and said, "Hi Odd." (Insert canned cheers here) Odd looked at her and smiled, then stood on his tip toes and kissed her for five seconds, then separated and Sam blushed. "Uh, you should probably start on the videos," Sam stated, looking away.

"Good idea," Odd stated, then they both went to the computer room to get a computer for Odd to use.

"Here it is," Sam said, then brought Odd into the room and Odd saw the shelves covered with laptops. He walked over to one and Sam started telling him about it, then he grabbed it and opened it.

"It'll do," he said, then opened the purple messenger bag he had and started putting it in, but Sam grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need a laptop to make the videos, and I'm not exactly the most wealthy person in the world," Odd replied, then started pulling the laptop into his bag, but Sam pulled it out.

"That's stealing," she said. "I realize that if I were in your position I would want to do the same thing, but I'm not and you have to realize that this is wrong."

"It's not stealing. Think of it as borrowing without asking and never giving it back," Odd replied. He started pulling it again, but Sam ripped it out of his hand.

"It is stealing," Sam stated. "In fact, that literally _is_ stealing!" But then a door clunked closed just outside. "Hide!" Sam yelled, pushing Odd into a closet and closing it right as Suzanne came in.

"What are you doing here?" the aged teacher asked, surprised to see Sam. When Sam didn't answer, Suzanne took a step forward and saw the laptop behind her back. "Were you trying to steal that computer? That's illegal, Knight! You are definitely getting expelled for this," Suzanne said, then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out, locking the door behind her and locking Odd in the room.

"You are in so much trouble," Suzanne stated, still holding Sam's arm as she pulled the dark skinned across campus, catching the attention of the other three Warriors, who were sitting on a bench.

"Can I just talk to my friends real quick?" Sam asked, and Suzanne just nodded. She ran over to her friends and said, "Odd is stuck in the computer room. Go get him before something bad happens." Sam walked back to Suzanne and followed her to the principals office.

William and Sissi were entering the computer room, but when they arrived at the door they soon found out it was locked. "The door is locked. We can't get in," William said, kicking the door.

"I sure hope we don't have to break the door down," Sissi said.

"We don't know if JEREMIE is attacking, and it would be completely selfish to do that," William replied. He stepped back and sighed, punching the door hard. "But we still need to get Odd out. Maybe we can make it seem like someone tried to break in and smash a few windows, or maybe even a laptop?" he said, looking at it.

"Wouldn't that cost a lot of money?" Sissi asked. She still didn't like the idea of breaking down a door and breaking things. Just didn't seem right.

"We have to try," William stated. He drew his foot back and kicked, but when it broke mud spilled out. He jumped back as more mud spilled out, and soon there was a large pile and it seemed to move until it was standing as tall as the William, taking almost a form of Stone, even his crossbow formed. He held it up and the mud in the area of the face smiled, then a clay crossbow bolt flew and nearly hit Sissi, but William pushed her down and crouched at the same time.

When the bolt hit it exploded into a blast of mud spikes, hitting William in the back three times before the needles warped and melted across his back, hardening into a shell. They both got up and ran towards the factory, William feeling pain as the mud covering broke apart when blood dripped on the floor behind him. More and more dripped, and as it turned out, the needle turned his back's skin into hard mud, bringing him even more pain as the raw flesh was still touched by the clay, cutting in as it was shards.

Odd opened the closet door when he heard a breaking sound. He looked out and saw a small dent in the bottom half of the door. He ran over and was about to yell for help, but then mud started leaking in the bottom. He backed up as it once again formed into Stone, but he didn't know who it was and wasn't as scared.

Stone raised his crossbow so that it was aiming at his chest, but when he fired Odd dove away, the arrow exploding in mid air. He grabbed a desk and pulled it over just in time, the table turning into hard mud. He got up and looked at Stone, who was pacing around him with the crossbow.

"What do you want from me?" Odd asked, now worried after seeing what the crossbow could do. He backed up against a wall and tried to see the closet, which was only about five feet to his left.

"_I plan on killing you,_" Stone replied, his voice slightly garbled and warped. He paced around again, then raised the crossbow. "_Time to die,_" he stated.

Time slowed as the arrow was released, then flew through the air at Odd. Odd ducked and jumped towards the closet, rolled and then dashed into it, closing the door. Time went back to normal and he put the two shelves in the closet against it, buying himself more time to live.

Aelita was running towards the factory alone, since Sam was still stuck in detention. Soon she was suddenly stopped, and when she looked at the ground she saw the muddy ground had enveloped her boot. She pulled the boot off and rolled away from mud that shot up like a shark, trying to eat her.

She looked over and saw Sissi and William running across the mud, the mud below their feet starting to warp. It warbled and a giant blast shot up behind them, spinning in mid air and sucking them in. Aelita grabbed a rope and threw it to them, William catching it then grabbing Sissi's hand as they both were pulled higher into the mud.

"Pull us in!" Sissi screamed, spitting out mud.

"I'm trying!" Aelita yelled, then pulled hard and the two flew out of the mud and landed next to her, rolling to avoid too much injury. They all ran over to the woods and got in the sewers, Aelita first, then William, who was completely against having Sissi go last, and Sissi last. They walked slowly as William was still in pain from the mud skin that had shattered.

Sam looked out the window and saw mud filling up the walls. No, it wasn't going up, the buildings were sinking! She looked over and saw the Administration building, science building, gym and others start sinking, and the dorm building she was in doing the same. She walked over to the door and opened it, running away as the mud continued sucking the buildings in.

The other three had arrived at the factory, and Aelita was getting ready to send them to Kadic. "Transfer: William, transfer: Sissi, scanner: William, scanner: Sissi, virtualization!" The duo appeared over the mountain sector and landed, William stretching a little to make sure none of the mud had made it into his DNA. "The tower is due southeast, and Xana is waiting to the south," Aelita said from her computer.

The two dark haired virtual teens nodded and were off towards Xana, running down path after path until they were encountered by a dozen Kankrelat's. One of them noticed the duo and fired, all of the others joining in. William stabbed his sword into the ground, blocking lasers while Sissi created a linked shield, unable to create a ring to destroy one.

A rock formed over the little lesser monsters and they all looked up in unison, most likely thinking: "Oh crap." The rock fell and crushed the lesser monsters, and when the dust cleared Xana ran on top of the rock and jumped over to them.

"Now, onward bodyguards!" Xana yelled, pointing towards the tower as Sissi's rings disappeared into pink energy beams that shot into her cloth bracelet and William ripped his sword from the ground. They looked at him in a scolding way, and he said, "I'm joking! Just joking."

The two dark haired warriors nodded and they all ran for the tower, hoping to be in time.

Sam was at the very top of the dorm building, and mud was starting to cover the roof. She looked around as it continued sinking, then she looked over at the science/computer building, where she knew Odd was still stuck, but that building was farther up. She was looking, then all of a sudden none other than Odd leapt through a window and splashed into the mud. He started swimming towards her, and soon he arrived at the dorm building and got on the roof, slipping a little as he crawled, still covered in mud.

The three on Kadic sprinted towards the tower, and soon it came into view along with a squad of hornets. The Hornets flew at them and Xana put a hand forward, creating rock around the middle hornet and dropping it into the digital sea. Sissi created an energy ring and threw it, slicing the one on the right in half while William swung his blade and fired off an Energy Disk, slicing the last one in half as well, none of them stopping.

Soon six more Hornets came up, and this time William ran to the front, Sissi the back. Sissi jumped on Xana's shoulder and jumped, flinging six rings and slicing all of the Hornet's wings off, the little flying monsters falling into the digital sea. The six energy beams shot up and the team continued, Sissi now at the front with four more energy rings at the ready, William with his sword slicing through the land and Xana ready to put up a fight.

They got to the tower and William pulled off right, Sissi left and Xana ran into the tower with a blue pulse. He walked to the middle and floated up to the second platform, where he put his hand on the panel.

Sam and Odd started slipping on the roof as mud got up to them, wrapping around their ankles. "Ah!" Odd yelled when mud seemed to trip him so he fell backwards into it, then Sam fell forward but she rolled so she landed on her side.

Xana's name appeared on the screen.

Sam tried to keep up but the mud was sucking her down, and soon only her nose, eyes and forehead were visible.

The panel asked for a code.

Sam held her breath as she sunk into the mud, Odd doing the same.

Xana entered 'Kadic' and the panels around him fell.

"Return to the past now," Aelita said, and pressed enter.

The white bubble shot out and enveloped them all and now all of them were at the party. They had all had a good time, and this time Sam had had Odd use Aelita's computer to make his videos. Soon Xana had to leave, they party started to die down, but Sam, Odd, William, and Sissi were still there.

"You ever feel like you've done something before, like déjà vu?" Odd asked Sam.

"You have no idea, Odd," Sam said, laughing at the question. She had relived about two months worth of time.

**Review please.**


	24. Episode 24

Episode 24: Guardian II

Sissi dodged a laser on the ice sector, the laser coming from a Blok. She flung an energy disk, destroying the Blok. A laser suddenly hit from behind, knocking her over, but William jumped in the way of the second laser, blue energy blasting over his chest and he threw his blade, destroying the Blok that fired.

"You okay?" he asked Sissi, helping her up.

"Yeah," Sissi said, then pushed William away and dove the other way as a ring of fire blasted at them.

Sam jumped over a Blok and fired at the two on the others sides of it since they were in a triangle formation. She kicked the one behind her and Xana drop kicked it, destroying it. Sam rolled away from an ice beam and tossed her left pistol to Xana, who caught it in his right hand and they both fired, destroying the Blok in front of them.

"All right, Xana, get in that tower and return to the past," Sissi said, gesturing to the tower.

"On it," Xana replied, then ran into the tower and went up to the second level, where he put his hand on the panel and deactivated the tower.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita yelled, pressing enter. The white bubble came back and the Warriors were back in science class.

"Sissi Delmas? Absent. Samantha Knight? Absent again. Aelita Schaeffer?"

"Present," Aelita said, getting suspicious of her friends. They were in class last time, why weren't they this time? Maybe they were lost or something.

_Fizzle, fizzle, fizzle!_

"Sissi Delmas?"

"Present."

"Samantha Knight?"

"Present and it's Sam."

"Aelita Schaeffer?"

"Present." Aelita looked at Mr. Morales, who started the class. Her eyes flickered with the JEREMIE Eye before going back to green.

_Fizzle, fizzle, fizzle!_

Aelita was in the cafeteria, eating sadly and alone. She had checked the whole school and William's house, but they were gone. Everyone, William, Sissi, Sam, was all gone. "This is all my fault," Aelita said, stabbing her fork into her food.

"What's your fault?" Jaden asked, sitting down with Matt, Ulrich and Sarah alongside him.

"My friends are missing and it's probably my fault," Aelita said, resting her head on her arms. Maybe it was her fault. If she hadn't found the Super Computer and brought them into it then they never would have gone to Kadic and they never would have been lost.

"We'll help you, right?" Sarah said, looking at the three boys around her.

"Yeah," Matt said, smiling at Aelita.

"Sure," Ulrich said.

"Why not?" Jaden asked.

"All right, lets go," Aelita said, then the five of them walked to the factory, taking the sewers without any complaints from the other four. Soon they were in the factory and Matt, Sarah and Jason were in the scanners.

Xana looked at the Guardian before him, hundreds of orange beams blasting off, going to towers outside of the Ice Sector and even a Mega Tower far away. "They better get here soon," he mumbled.

"All right, just so you guys know, if the rest of the team votes no on letting you in, then I will remove you from the super computer and use a return to blank your memories," Aelita stated, starting the program.

"Transfer: Matt, transfer: Jaden, transfer: Sarah." The profiles formed. "Scanner: Matt, scanner: Jaden, scanner: Sarah." The three were scanned. "Virtualization!"

The three figures appeared over the icy tundra, then fell next to Xana. Jaden wore a black vest with gold metal lines going up it and along the back, splitting and going over the shoulders, forming small gold circles on the sides of the chest. A grey jagged shoulder pad was on his right arm leading to a thick arm blast taking up his entire wrist and hand, a blue visor covering his eyes, a black metallic looking long sleeves shirt under the vest leading into pants and then grey metal boots.

Sarah wore an orange vest with silver details the same as her brother and a smaller cannon on her right hand, the shoulder pad much smoother, red pants and long sleeves shirt leading to orange metal boots that were again smoother and a green visor covering only her right eye.

Matt wore a grey and purple robe with a leather belt, smooth grey armor on his right arm and sleeve on his left, his hands in leather fingerless gloves and his legs covered in a black loose pair of pants and smooth metal boots with a blue diamond on the knees. There was a metal pole in his hands with light blue markings covering it.

Soon Ulrich fell to the forest floor wearing a yellow and black samurai suit with an Oni face drawn on the back, a sword scabbard on his belt, fingerless black gloves going mid upper arm with a yellow brown rim and a yellow head band.

"All right, you five just need to activate the Ice Sector Mega Tower so I can be virtualized directly into the Guardian," Aelita said, and the five nodded and ran towards the super powerful tower.

Soon they saw it in the distance guarded by five Megatanks. Obviously JEREMIE didn't want them to get in. Matt took the front, the twins standing at both sides and then Ulrich standing next to Jaden while Xana stood next to Sarah. "Take em out," Matt stated, and everyone attacked.

Ulrich ran faster then the others, dodging the Megatank's blast before it hit him. He unsheathed his katana and jumped, ready to destroy the open Megatank, but then it closed and his sword bounced off, flying through the air and imbedding itself into the ground. Ulrich looked back and started backing away from the Megatank, weaponless.

He jumped away from a blast and sprinted towards his sword. He kicked the blade and it went flying into the air, he caught it by the blade and threw it at the Megatank. Time slowed down as they blade spun threw the air, finally hitting the monster right in the Eye, destroying it and sending the blade back to Ulrich, who sheathed it.

Matt dashed at the Megatank, cart wheeling to avoid a blast and then stopping, his pole at the ready. He ran at it and pole-vaulted, kicking the Megatank and making it roll away. He tried to hit it, but his pole was blocked and bounced, resulting in him having to dash away and bring up his pole to block. He slid back and hit a rock, blue energy blasting over his chest as he was pushed hard. The beam pulled back and he jumped away, his pole still at the ready.

Matt slid towards a rock and popped up, but then the blue markings lit up on his pole and a three foot long blue energy blade shot out the side, making it a scythe. He landed and dashed at the Megatank, slicing up and cutting right through it, spun in midair and landed behind it slamming the butt of the pole against the ground in a crouch.

Sarah ran towards her Megatank, which fired hard and fast, but still missed. She slid and then stopped, dashing towards the monster. She aimed her gun and fired, but the blast made her arms shoot back, the laser ball missing. She rolled away from another blast and hid behind a rock.

Sarah looked at her hand, which started buzzing with orange energy. She jumped out and flicked her hand at the Megatank, an energy beam flying out and hitting the Megatank in the Eye. She rolled and pulled it, flinging the Megatank into the rock, destroying it.

_Fizzle, fizzle, fizzle!_

The three female Kadic Warriors were sitting at their table when Ulrich came over. "Hello there," he said. "I just want you to know that I got the last three tickets to the next school dance."

"Not in the mood. Leave now please," Sam stated.

Suddenly Ulrich seemed to buzz and then repeated, "I just want you to know that I got the last three tickets to the next school dance."

"O… K," Sam said, looking at Ulrich as he walked away. "I wonder when William will arrive?" she asked, looking at her friends.

William was walking towards the school when he was met by Suzanne. "Hello there, Suzanne," he said, smiling.

"Hello William. Are you ready for phys ed. today?" she asked.

"Not really. I've been feeling kinda sick lately." Suddenly Suzanne seemed to buzz and repeated what she had just said. "Um, yeah," William said, then walked away. "That was freaking weird," he stated, shaking his head.

_Fizzle, fizzle, fizzle!_

Jaden slid across the ground, avoiding a Megatank blast. He aimed his cannon and fired, but missed the Eye and only hit the red insides, stunning it. He got up and aimed again, but the instant he fired the laser crashed into the black armor of the closed monster. He rolled towards it and kicked it very hard, shattering the armor. He grabbed the red insides and swing it hard, throwing the pile of red organs and metal bar into the digital sea, destroying it.

Xana hummed with a hand forward and created a sword of ice. He spun it expertly and dashed at the Megatank in front of him, jumping side to side avoiding the burst shots, and soon he was at it. He spun the blade and impaled the Megatank, jumping away as it blew up. He looked at his four new comrades and ran into the Mega Tower, activating it.

"Transfer: Aelita, scanner: Aelita, Virtualization!"

_Fizzle, fizzle, fizzle!_

Aelita fizzled into existence over what appeared to be the cross roads of Lyoko, but she knew that this was Kadic, merely an illusion. She got up and walked over towards the factory.

The four Kadic Warriors were standing over at the soup hut, Aelita working on her laptop, Sissi and Sam drinking hot chocolate and William was just now coming over. "Guys, I think JEREMIE is attacking us," he said, looking at them.

"I know. I can't contact Xana, no matter how hard I try," Aelita said, looking at them worriedly.

"Then let's go!" Sam said, and the four got up and walked towards the Factory, Sam and Sissi dropping their hot chocolate in the garbage as they left and Aelita putting her laptop in her messenger bag. Soon they were at the factory, though Aelita was acting strange.

The real Aelita was almost there when she saw Ulrich, Suzanne, Claire and Naomi. They all looked at her and then buzzed with purple electricity, their skin turning more and more pale and their eyes adopting the JEREMIE Eye. Suzanne suddenly raised an arm and shot a ring of fire at Aelita, who dodged.

"Wait, if I'm really on Kadic, then do I have my powers?" Aelita asked, and then she opened her hands and energy orbs appeared. She ran at the four and threw an energy field, destroying Claire. Ulrich seemed to spit out a laser while Naomi fired an ice beam from her left hand, but Aelita dodged and destroyed Naomi. Then Aelita noticed that instead of Naomi's form lighting up in her pink energy, it was the form of a Blok.

The three Warriors and false Aelita were in the Factory, all of them in the computer room. "It's like Kadic was completely wiped off the face of existence," Aelita said. "I'm going to try and send you, head towards the scanners."

"Don't!" Aelita yelled, putting a hand forward as she got off the ladder. "That isn't me, I'm me," Aelita said, looking at Aelita.

"Nonsense JEREMIE, because I am Aelita," Aelita said, getting out of the chair. "Get to the scanners, I'll hold this imposter off," Aelita said, looking at her friends.

"Stay the hell away from my friends!" Aelita yelled, then created two energy spheres that buzzed just above her palms.

"Ha! You blew your cover JEREMIE! I can't create energy fields, but you can," Aelita said.

"Go to hell," Aelita growled, throwing an energy sphere and hitting Aelita, knocking the pink haired girl over. Then Sissi and Sam grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, William taking the one that got hit and pinning her against the ground.

"Who the hell is the real Aelita?" William asked.

"I am!" both said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"We're on Kadic, we still have our powers!" Aelita yelled, struggling to get free.

"Blew it again, JEREMIE, I would never go to Kadic," Aelita said, smiling at her victory.

"Wrong, Aelita would go to Kadic to help her friends," Sissi said. She stood up and created two energy rings, then smiled as Sam got up and grabbed her now invisible pistols.

Suddenly Aelita blasted William off of her, devirtualizing him. She stood up and the hair turned blond, the clothes morphed into a blue turtle neck and khaki pants and the face warped into a male with glasses. The eyes flickered with the JEREMIE Eye and he blasted the three girls, devirtualizing them and then destroyed his Guardian, letting all of them go back.

"Vote, do we want Matt, Sarah, Jaden and Ulrich in the team?" Aelita asked as they sat in the computer room, her sitting in the chair and the others standing in a U form around her.

"Yes," Xana said.

"No," Sissi said.

"No! We don't need any more members," William said.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Guess that means no," Aelita said, the typed in Alt F3 MATT SARAH ULRICH JADEN and pressed enter, deleting their profiles from the computer and then launched the second return of the day.

**Meh, what's the point of updating? Not like anyone is reading this anyway.**


	25. Episode 25

Episode 25: Welcome to Earth, We have Tacos!

Aelita was sitting in the computer chair, all of the others standing right behind the chair. "I can't wait. Soon he'll be out and we won't have to deal with JEREMIE anymore," she said, then started up the virtualization program, which she had worked on for over a year. She started up the test, it started, the body stretching all the way down, and a green plus sign shot up. "Yes!"

Hours later the team was standing back in the computer room, Aelita having finished creating a document for Xana. His new name was Xana Relanuase, he was Russian, he was born November Eleventh, 1996, his parents had died because of a car accident and his Godfather had decided to transfer him to Lyoko until he could better take care of Xana.

"All right, William, go convince your parents to let Xana stay there for a few weeks until his room is ready, Sam and Sissi convince Mr. Stern to let him go to Lyoko no matter what and I'll finish up the documents," Aelita said, and the team got moving.

William soon arrived home and saw his adopted sister Milly sitting on the couch eating cereal in her pajamas with her stuffed teddy bear next to her. "Milly, where's Mom and Dad?" he asked, and she looked over at him.

"Mom's in the laundry room and Dad is at work. Why?" she asked.

"None of your business," William replied, then went into the laundry room and saw his mother folding clothes. "Mom, well, my pen pal Xana Relanuase is coming to France and he doesn't have anywhere to stay, so can he stay here?"

"Well, you'd have to ask your father if this Sana could stay," his mom replied.

"Okay, and it's Xana, with a z sound," William said before leaving. "How to convince Dad…" he wondered. _He was missing his journal this morning. The journal filled with all his little corporate secret stuff. That might work,_ he thought, then nodded and went around the house.

William had searched everywhere around the house and no freaking journal! He was getting angry before he remembered his father had said it after coming back from a drive to pick up more coffee beans. He had brought the journal with him because he brought it nearly everywhere, and he might have dropped it.

William ran out the door and got on his bike, peddling fast to get to the store. Soon he arrived and got off, chaining the bike to a bike stand next to the door. He walked around, trying to find the little black book that would be his father's journal, but didn't find it.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" the shop owner asked. William looked over and sighed.

"I'm looking for a little black book with tan colored paper," he replied.

"I think I saw a boy about your age with black hair wearing a dark grey hoodie pick up a little book like that, and then he went that way," the shop owner replied, pointing down the road.

"Thanks!" William said, then grabbed his bike and pedaled off to where this Hoodie boy was. Soon he saw the person sitting on a fire escape with the book sticking out of a black backpack on his back. The Hoodie wearing person looked down and saw him, and when he saw William's look of 'give me the damn book before I fricking rip your damn head off', he nearly wet himself.

William pointed down and the person climbed down, soon standing about five meters away from William. "Give me the journal, and no one gets hurt," William said, putting a hand forward. The person hesitated, and then spun around and started to run. William grabbed a trash can's lid and threw it, hitting the person right in the back of the head. The person fell and the journal slid out of his backpack, sliding across the ground.

William jumped over the person and was about to grab it when the person tackled him to the ground. William kneed the person in the gut, winding him, and then got away and grabbed the journal, smacking the person with it as he tried to punch him. William looked at the person and then left the alley and went back home.

Sam was standing in front of the gym where she had made a mural on the wall, once again showing Suzanne with buck teeth. Soon the teacher came and saw Sam standing in front of it finishing it up with a spray of paint.

"Samantha Knight, to the principals office immediately!" Suzanne screamed, pointing in the direction of the administration building. Soon Sam was standing there, looking said as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and Mr. Stern looked at her, well, sternly.

"Why on earth would you paint a mural on the side of the gymnasium wall?" he asked.

"I… I was dared into doing it. I didn't think that Suzanne would come before I cleaned it up," Sam said, looking even sadder.

"Ms. Hertz, please leave the room," Mr. Stern stated, and she obliged leaving only the principal and student.

"Um, sir, well, since I'm here, I want to ask you about enrolling my, er, cousin Xana," Sam said, unsure of how to say this.

"What's his full name?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Xana Relanuase," Sam said, remembering the name they had created for him.

Mr. Stern turned on his computer monitor and searched the name, coming up with plenty of stuff. "Well, all his things seem to be in place. I suppose I will allow it," the brown haired principal stated. "Dismissed." Sam got up and left, then when she saw Sissi standing outside the admin building she smiled and the two went off to go to the factory.

Aelita just finished the last of the false files for Xana when the other members arrived. "Things are all ready for Xana to come to earth," Sissi said.

"All right. Starting program," Aelita said, then brought up the program. "Go to the scanner room and be ready. Transfer: Xana." The profile was chosen and the middle scanner slid shut. "Scanner: Xana." The active profile lost the brightness from top to bottom. "Devirtualization!" The scanner hummed loudly and then popped open, Xana sitting on the floor of it.

"It worked!" William yelled happily.

Xana got up and stood up, then said, "That was a rush." He put a hand to his forehead and got out, standing up straight. He laughed a little as he stood up straight and nearly fell over.

"Great, now we can shut this thing down and be over with it," Aelita said, stepping off the elevator. They all got on and rode the elevator down to the super computer room. They all stepped forward, Xana and Aelita in the front, Sissi and Sam behind them and William in the back.

"Time to shut this thing down," Xana said, looking at the black and gold core that powered his old home. HE stepped forward and put a hand on the handle, then pulled down. But suddenly his eyes widened and then he fell limp to the ground.

"Turn it back on!" Sissi screamed, and Aelita pushed the handle back up. Xana stopped shaking and just sat there, limp. William crouched down and put two fingers to the side of his neck.

"He's breathing, but barely," William said, then picked him up by one arm while Sam grabbed the other. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Soon they were in the hospital, Xana laying in a bed wearing the patient smock with a white blanket over his lower half and a wire and IV attached to his left wrist. Soon he opened his eyes and saw Aelita to his right side holding his hand and his friends waiting around him. "You okay Xana?" Aelita asked, worried.

"I think so. That was weird," Xana replied, groaning as he pushed himself up. "How did that happen?"

"I think you may have a virus keeping us from turning the super computer off," Aelita said. She frowned at the thought of having to find an antivirus now.

"Great," Xana mumbled, then fell back. "JEREMIE probably bugged it when I went to the Forest Mega Tower so the program would work." He laid his head back on the pillow and sighed.

"It isn't your fault Xana. I should have checked the program's layout before starting it," Aelita said.

"Excuse me, you four need to leave," the nurse said to them. The four Warriors nodded and left the room, wing and hospital.

Two days later Xana had moved into the Dunbar family. He shared a room with William, which he of course didn't mind since they were friends. After nearly two weeks, the two male team members were standing in Xana's new room, painted mostly red with a single bed on the right side, a dresser at the foot of the bed and a desk with a computer under the window.

"Well, at least you finally have your own room. Not that I didn't enjoy having you at my house," William said, putting his hands up defensively and smiling.

"I just hope JEREMIE doesn't attack any time soon," Xana stated, then put his last pair of pants in the dresser. He got up from his crouching position and walked over to the door and the two left and went to lunch where the girls, twins and Matt were waiting to meet William's pen pal and Sam's cousin Xana.

In the scanner room the three scanners closed and hummed, then when they opened virtualized Kankrelat's started coming out, running over to the open elevator, their targets known.

The four, no, five, Warriors were walking through the crossroads when they saw Ulrich roll away from what appeared to be a laser. He jumped away just as another was fired, but it hit him in the leg, downing him. He fell over right as the five Warriors ran over, the guys grabbing his arms and pulling him away and the girls looking around the corner to see several virtualized Kankrelat's skittering around, firing lasers at random people.

"They don't even care if their Warriors or not," Sam said, feeling her fear swell.

"Then we have to stop this attack now," Aelita said. They all agreed and ran back to Ulrich, Xana and William. "We need to get to the factory," she stated, and everyone nodded.

Soon they were all walking around a corner to see four Kankrelat's waiting, moving around uncoordinated. One of them turned and saw the team, firing a laser that narrowly missed Sissi. They all dove for cover, but then William saw a metal rimmed window. He shattered the window and grabbed the pole, snapping it free.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked, hiding next to him.

"I'm gonna go kick those thing's asses," William replied, then jumped out and stabbed one, destroying it. A laser fired but he blocked it, then stabbed another, slicing one's carapace off and punted the last into a tree. William looked back and saw the others coming, going Sissi, Sam, Aelita, Xana and Ulrich.

Soon they encountered yet another squad, but this one was of nearly twenty. William looked at the metal frame piece he had and sighed. "I am not gonna be able to take all of those things," he stated. Sissi looked over at the gym and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing towards the gym entrance.

Soon they entered the boiler room and were about to go through the sewers when Sam and Ulrich stopped. Xana turned back and said, "Come on you two, we have to get to the factory."

"We'll take care of the Kankrelat's," Sam said, then William threw her the metal frame piece. "We'll get some stuff from the shed to fight them with."

The team split, Xana, William, Aelita and Sissi going to the factory and Ulrich and Sam going back to the school. Soon the Factory team arrived at the skateboards and scooter. "Wait, Xana doesn't have a scooter," Aelita said, seeing only the three skateboards and her scooter.

"I'll take Sam's skateboard," Xana replied, then grabbed it, ran down the tunnel, threw it and jumped on it, quickly going through the tunnel.

"Where did he learn that?" Aelita asked, but then got on her scooter while Sissi and William got on their skateboards. Soon they were all going up the ladder, Xana having waited for them and swung across the ropes, going down the elevator to the scanner room while Aelita took the ladder to the computer room.

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: William, transfer: Xana." The profiles were selected and the scanners slid shut. "Scanner: Sissi, scanner: William, transfer: Xana." The figures filled with green and the three were scanned. "Virtualization!" Aelita pressed enter and light and air blasted up in the scanner.

The three figures formed above the Forest sector, but when they dropped William and Sissi landed on their feet but Xana fell onto his hind quarters and got up slowly. "That hurt," he stated.

"You'll either get used to it or be able to land on your feet soon," William said. Xana nodded and the team got moving towards the tower, following the red pulsations across the pathways towards the active tower controlling the Kankrelat's.

On earth at Lyoko Academy, Sam and Ulrich had made it to the shed and were looking for weapons. Sam grabbed a nail gun and Ulrich grabbed a prop sword for a play, but it was made of metal and he sharpened it, making it potently dangerous.

Suddenly they heard a banging on the door followed by a skittering sound. "Kankies want to play," Sam said, then stood up with the fully loaded nail gun. She kicked open the door and fired, destroying one, then fired again hitting the second. She jumped away from a laser and shot the one that fired, destroying it before Ulrich stabbed the last.

A laser flew from the woods and hit Ulrich right in the injured leg, burning the skin. He nearly fell over but was able to block the second laser with his sword before Sam fired a nail into the woods, destroying the hidden Kankrelat. She ran over to Ulrich and helped him up, then the two ran back towards the school.

On Kadic the three Warriors soon saw the tower and also saw none other than the Sectorist Birch, spinning his blade in one hand as he stared at them darkly. He dashed at them before any could speak and slashed, slicing Sissi in half and devirtualizing her and damaging William with a scratch on the chest. William swung his blade and smashed Birch into a tree, then went to impale the Sectorist, who suddenly jumped and the kicked in midair, a fist melding out of the tree and punching William in the face, knocking him back from his sword.

William looked up at the Sectorist as he landed on the massive sword, then charged up his hand and dashed at Birch, jumped up from a flurry of leaves and punched, knocking about 30 life points from Birch and knocking him off the sword. William grabbed his sword, spun around, ripped it out of the tree, raised it and sliced Birch down the middle, devirtualizing him.

Xana ran past his comrade and into the tower, floating up to the second level and putting his hand on the panel.

Sam and Ulrich looked behind themselves as they got shot at by Kankrelat's that surrounded them, burning their skin and causing much pain.

The panel asked for a code and Xana entered 'Kadic', then the panels around him fell to the bottom, a white bubble shooting up from the bottom.

"Return to the past now!" Aelita said, and pressed enter as the white bubble shot out and sent everyone back to when Xana was unpacking.

"Great, now that I'm done for the second time, let's get something to eat," Xana said, standing up and rubbing his stomach as the two walked to the cafeteria.

**And so ends Season 1. Stay tuned for Season 2! Leave a review please.  
**


	26. Episode 26Beginning Season 2

**Welcome to the Second Season of Code Kadic! I hope you enjoy reading Season 2 as much as I did writing it.**

Season 2

Episode 26: The Fight Must Continue

The virtual sun was bright on the Desert Sector as two figures moved closer. The first was Sam riding on a black and red hover board about six feet long and one and a half foot wide, the back being two and a half feet wide. The second was Sissi, riding on a large circle scooter with a quarter dome on the front with a red gem looking dome on the front and a pair of handles coming up from the frontal quarter dome, stripes that followed her dresses color scheme on the front and platform. The two friends appeared to be racing towards something, both of them handling their hovering vehicles well.

But then they arrived at a series of rough looking ramps, one of which Sam tried to use, but wound up catapulting herself over the ramp and into Sissi, both screaming.

Sissi fell off the Overwing and the two rolled across the ground to stop in front of a large one wheeled motorcycle with a welding mask looking front with a mount for a large sword and a four wheeler painted red and gold with a silver wolf head on the front, the glass pitch black.

"I see you two are enjoying the Overboard and Overwing," Xana stated, the red haired AI sitting on the four wheeler.

"And I see you two are enjoying the Overbike and Overwheeler," Sam 'countered'.

"Um, was that supposed to be a counteraction?" William asked, scratching the back of his head as he used one leg to keep the Overbike up.

"I don't know."

"Guys, nice job with testing the vehicles. We're going to need them until I can make the program to delete JEREMIE. Oh, and it's almost time for school," Aelita called from above the Desert land. The four looked up and nodded, then they devirtualized and the pair of wheel using vehicles devirtualized.

Soon all four of them were standing in front of the school, picking partners for a project. Sissi was about to go over to William, but saw him standing next to an Asian girl wearing all black. She stopped and watched them, then walked away.

Aelita and Xana were partners, both holding a small note pad and camera's. The two walked over to Sam, who was with Jaden, Sarah with Matt, William with the Asian girl and Sissi with Ulrich. "Guys, this is a new kid in my grade, Yumi," William introduced the Asian girl and she smiled at them.

"Hi," she said, and they all got started on the project. They walked into the woods, taking pictures of plants and drawing other plants.

"I still really think I should stay on Kadic to monitor any active towers," Xana said to Aelita.

"I already finished my Super Scan program, so that is unnecessary," Aelita replied, sketching a plant in front of her. But then she stopped and said, "I forgot my laptop in my room. I'm gonna have to go get it."

She stood up and walked to the dorm building, Xana continuing to sketch a plant until he heard snarling. His eyes widened and he looked behind himself. He saw a large black wolf with orange eyes staring intently at him, the entire creature ready to pounce. It jumped, but Xana dove away, dropping his note pad. He got up and ran away from it, farther into the forest.

Soon Aelita came back, but only found the note pad and wolf tracks. She looked around worried, hoping JEREMIE wasn't attacking. She pulled out her laptop and looked at the Super Scan, but found nothing. Aelita mumbled something and went off to find her friends.

She found them along with the twins, Matt, Yumi and Ulrich, so she went up to them and said, "Guys, Xana is missing."

"All right," William said, then stood up along with Sam and Sissi, but then Matt and the twins stood up as well, stopping the four Warriors.

"Fine, you three can come with, but don't expect to remember it all afterwards," Aelita said, and the seven went back into the woods leaving Ulrich and Yumi to… get to know each other.

Xana ran as fast as he could, but he was getting winded as he ran, but the massive wolf the size of a horse behind him was convincing enough to keep running. He looked back and saw the wolf still right behind him. The next thing he knew he fell over, having tripped on a root. He fell over and the wolf jumped to pounce him, but then another white wolf tackled it, beating on it hard.

"What the hell?" Xana asked, then got up and ran away as three more giant wolves appeared. He looked back again and ducked to avoid a wolf that jumped right over him, leaving him only one path, which he gladly took.

The seven others were walking down the road when they saw the dead carcass of one of the black furred wolves, blood covering the grass. "This is insane," Sissi said, nearly gagging at the stench.

"We have to find Xana before one of these things actually kills him," Matt said, still barely understanding what was going on.

"All right," Sam said, and they got back to following Xana.

Said red haired ex-virtual being was running away from the wolves, but soon found a large house with a gate. He slammed the gate closed and ran into the broken down house and slammed the door shut as well, then he expected the wolves to blast through the door and kill him, but they suddenly stopped just outside the gate.

"What if one of those things got to him and is ripping him apart this very second? Or what if they chased him over an edge and he didn't see and fell to his death? Or what if-"

"Aelita, will you shut up? We need to focus on saving him, not worrying he's dead," William said, the group still running.

"I would really like to know what's going on," Jaden said.

"Fine. Over a year ago we found a super computer where Xana was stuck in a virtual world where we had to fight virtual monsters and deactivate towers that let a weird thing called JEREMIE attack earth which we deactivated by using special scanners that could heal any wound, no matter how fatal," Sam started.

"We only recently created a program to get Xana out of the virtual world, but JEREMIE gave him a virus keeping him attached to it so we can't turn it off, so Aelita created us vehicles for our virtual avatars," William said, giving the middle part.

"Oh, and you three along with Ulrich have already been there, but we voted on not really letting you in the team so we removed your profiles and launched a return to the past to wipe your memories," Aelita said.

"That works," Sarah said, laughing a little. Jaden however just stared at them.

"Look! A house," Sissi said, then they all stopped in front of the gate, reading the plaque on the gate. "The Sujnogytu? Weird name," Sissi mumbled, and they all entered.

Aelita opened the door and saw nothing. They all went in and started looking around. Aelita entered a room and picked up a piece of paper. 'We will go on a great pilgrimage to the Mecca' was all that was written on it. Everything else was burned or torn.

After checking out the whole lower floor they found some stairs and went down into a basement. They walked around before finding a boiler room, where they saw Xana with a small gash in his chest and unconscious.

"Xana!" she yelled, and jumped down to help him. The other Warriors did the same and helped him up, and when he coughed, he coughed up blood. He looked at it and looked like he was about to faint.

"You okay buddy?" Jaden asked, crouching down with the others as Sarah and Matt did the same.

"I… did you guys join the team?" Xana asked the other three.

"Maybe," Sarah said, more of a question then a statement.

"We'll vote when we get you to the factory and scan you to get rid of that wound," William said, gesturing to the small gash on Xana's chest. Xana got up but suddenly they heard the door creaking. Matt, Sarah and Jaden were already out, Aelita and Xana dove out and Sam rolled, but William and Sissi got trapped.

"It's gonna boil- Ah!" Xana yelled, grabbing his sides in pain after yelling.

"We have to get to the factory and send all five of you," Aelita said, then both Jaden and Matt took Xana's arms.

"There's a sewer entry outside and in the garden," Xana mumbled.

"Sewers? Nobody said anything about sewers," Sarah said.

"Will you shut up and help us? He's dying and from what they told us, the Scanners are our only choice," Jaden said.

"Fine," Sarah mumbled, and they all entered the sewers, following the way until arriving at the factory, where Sam, Xana and Matt were going to enter Kadic from the Scanner room.

Aelita got in her chair and brought out the program. "Transfer: Xana, transfer: Matt, transfer: Sam." The scanners slid closed. "Scanner: Xana, scanner: Matt, scanner: Sam." The scanner scanned the three. "Virtualization!" Light and air blasted up in the scanners, and when they opened the twins stepped in. "Transfer: Sarah, transfer: Jaden, transfer: Matt." The profiles were selected. "Scanner: Sarah, scanner: Jaden, scanner: Matt." The figures filled with green. "Virtualization!"

Soon all five of them were on Kadic, the three non-Warriors suddenly having a blast of memory of all the attacks they had been through and their first venture there. Sarah nearly fell but Jaden and Matt caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sending you the Overvehicles," Aelita said. Soon the Overbike, Overwing, Overboard and Overwheeler virtualized to the desert plain. Xana and Sarah got on the Overwing, Sam got on the Overboard, Jaden got on the Overwheeler and Matt and Sarah got on the Overbike. "The tower is due north-northeast," Aelita added.

"We'll get it done before you can slowly say 'Bubble chicken flying donut's eating a massive hotdog with whip cream and sandwich cheese,'" Jaden said, smiling goofily.

"I've told you a million times bro, no one care-"

"JUST GO!" Xana said, and the four vehicles flew off towards the active tower.

William and Sissi were almost dying in the boiler, William trying to find some way to break it, but could find no weak areas. "We might die in here if the others don't make it," Sissi whispered.

"I think I have a water bottle in my backpack," William said, then grabbed the black backpack he had brought and pulled out a first aid kit, a camera, a note book and a bottle of water. "Here, you drink first," William said, handing the bottle to Sissi.

"Thanks," Sissi said, then took it, unscrewed it and sipped some, not wanting to waste it. She handed it back to William and he took a sip as well, then closed it and set it between them.

The five on Kadic were cruising along when they saw several massive monsters with four long legs with metal braces on the ends of the legs, the body looking much like a horse with a white shell, six small eyes where a nose would be.

"All right… why not we call these guys a Tarantula, and then we can-" Sam was cut off by a laser that hit the Overboard right under her, resulting in her falling off.

She was just about to go over the edge when the Overwheeler drove by and Jaden caught her hand, leaning over and pulling her onto the back where she pulled free one of her blasters and started firing at the Tarantula, which was soon joined by two more.

"We're screwed!" Matt yelled, then slid his staff off his back and activated the blade, the markings lighting up. He started slicing the ground with it as he got closer, but when he sliced up, a laser was fired by one of the Tarantula's and he was devirtualized, but the Overbike rammed into one of the spidery monsters and destroyed it.

"Two more," Sam said, firing at the four-legged monsters, but none of them hit the Eye on the monsters head.

"All right, Sarah and Xana, distract the things while Sam and I take 'em out," Jaden said, then revved the engine and blasted towards the tower, raising his cannon arm and firing as Sam did the same. Soon another Tarantula was down and out, but the last one took out the Overwing, downing Sarah and Xana.

William and Sissi had already taken off shoes, socks, rolled up pants and taken off their shirts but were still feeling nearly dead. The water bottle was nearly empty, but William grabbed it, opened it and gave it to Sissi. "I can't-"

"Just drink it. I'll be fine," William countered, and gave her the bottle, which she drank from and gave the last amount to him, hoping the others would get the attack done with soon.

The Overwheeler swerved hard towards them and Sam side jumped off, landing and sliding towards the Tarantula as she shape shifted into William, swinging her, or his, or is it still her, oh, never mind, Sam swung her new massive saber and tried to smash the Tarantula, but it jumped back and smacked her towards the wall, the force destroying her.

Sarah jumped on the Overwheeler with her brother and it got moving towards the monster, both with their blaster arms ready. They got closer and jumped off, firing in mid air as the ATV vehicle rammed the Tarantula, at the same time getting hit in the eye but firing off enough shots to devirtualize the two.

Xana ran towards the tower, floated up and deactivated it, letting out the breath he would have held were he on earth as the panels around him fell.

"Return to the past now," Aelita said, pressing enter as the white bubble blasted forward, sending them all back.

The Warriors were holding a meeting, Matt, Sarah and Jaden standing in front of them in the computer room. "What are your votes guys? Are they in… or out?" Aelita asked. "In."

"In."

"In."

"In."

"In."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the team," Xana said, then pulled three disks from his back pocket and gave them to the trio, saying, "This holds all the information about Kadic."

"All right," the entire team said.

"Now then, on to the party!" Sam yelled, walking away.

"What party?" everyone asked, looking at her.

"The 'Welcome to the Kadic Warriors' party," the dark skinned girl replied, like it was completely obvious. The others followed, figuring they had nothing better to do.

**A/N: Sujnogytu pronounced 'Soon-oh-guy-to' **

**Thank you, thank you. I'm thinking each season will have 25 episodes, so there will be 125 or so episodes total. Yes, I am making 5 seasons.**


	27. Episode 27

Episode 27: Where on Kadic

The group of eight Kadic Warriors was sitting in Sam and Sissi's room, the girls on one bed and the boys on another with Aelita sitting in the computer chair. "We still have no idea who the owner of the Sujnogytu is, but whoever they are, they are connected to the super computer," Aelita said.

"So we have no idea who made the computer, what JEREMIE is and who made Xana? Just great," Matt said.

"Yep," Sarah said sadly.

"We need to figure something out," Xana said. He sighed, thinking as all the others fell just as quiet.

"Wait… Remember when the Way Towers lost the sector transferring?" Aelita asked, and Xana nodded. "Well, I looked back at the video feed, and I found something weird," she said, then turned around and brought up a file.

Xana looked at the Sectorist. "When I destroy you, I'm accessing your virtualization program and sending myself to earth for thirty minutes, and I'm ripping them all apart one square inch at a time," Frost said, then started walking forward.

Red lighting blast from his hand and shot Frost, knocking him over as more energy started shooting out. Xana started walking forward as a symbol appeared in his eyes, the symbol looking like a power symbol and dominating the screen like a heads up display.

Xana brought his hands together, forming a ball of energy, which he threw, devirtualizing the deranged Sectorist. The symbol faded from his eyes and Xana collapsed to the ice covered ground, vision blurring.

"That was that weird feeling when I blacked out," Xana said.

"Which means you have some… special power on Kadic," Aelita theorized.

"So if we can access that power, we can use it to take down JEREMIE?" William asked.

"Possibly. But it will be pretty hard to access it," Aelita said. "I'll try researching it to see if we can find something, you guys can go," she added, turning and working on her computer.

The others got up and left, and since it was Sunday, they had no class. William, Sissi, Sarah and Matt were going to a movie, Jaden was going to be working on his guns for the day and Xana… had nothing to do. He was walking around Lyoko, wondering where he should go.

He soon arrived in the Sujnogytu, having walked away from the school and walked into the woods. He continued walking until he was in the sewers and walking towards the factory, actually looking at the sewers for once instead of rushing through. Soon he was at the factory and walking to the computer room.

"I'll just go for a few minutes. No one will even know," Xana said, then started a timer for the auto virtualization and slid down the ladder, getting in the middle scanner as it closed and sent him to Kadic.

Aelita was on her computer when a small beep started. She brought up the Super Scan and found activity on Kadic. She called William, Sarah and Sam and told them to call Matt, Sissi and Jaden then went to call Xana.

"Sorry, can't come to the phone. If this is Aelita, chances are, you know who's doing something, so just get to-" Aelita hung up the phone without leaving a message and pocketed her phone, running out her door and towards the factory.

Jaden was in his room, but he was not working on guns. Instead he was watching a movie with his new girlfriend, Emma Lucas. Emma had shoulder length black hair, slightly darker skin and green eyes, and wore a pink and yellow striped shirt, jean jacket, yellow sweatpants and yellow crocs. They continued watching until there was a knocking on the door, both of them jumping.

"Jaden!" Sarah yelled on the other side of the door, banging hard.

"Crap, uh," Jaden said, thinking about what Emma should do.

"Just crack open the door and go with her if she asks you to," Emma said, and Jaden got up and opened the door a little.

"Yeah?"

"Something's up on Kadic, we have to get to the factory ASAP," Sarah said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out, leaving Emma to exit the room confused.

"Kadic?" she wondered, then walked back to her room still thinking about the Kadic that Jaden had been told about.

"Ow! Will you stop pulling my arm?" Jaden yelled, then yanked away from his sister after getting into the sewers. She nodded and the two ran towards the factory, soon joined by the others and got in the scanner room.

"Transfer: Matt, transfer: Sarah, transfer: Sam, scanner: Matt, scanner: Sarah, scanner: Sam, Virtualization! Transfer: William, transfer: Sissi, transfer: Jaden, scanner: William, scanner: Sissi, scanner: Jaden, Virtualization!"

The six teens landed on Kadic next to a Way Tower. "William and Sissi, head to Ice, Sam and Matt, go to Forest, Sarah and Jaden go to Mountain and then regroup at the Desert and look for him now!" Aelita said, the Overbike, Overwing, Overboard, Overwheeler, Overdisk and Overped virtualized.

The Overped looked like a moped painted red and orange with a green V on the front, red seats and wing like forms on both sides and the Overdisk looked like a grey disk with black armor on left and right with vents, a blue circle on bottom and top in the middle.

Matt got on the Overwheeler, William got on the Overbike, Sissi got on the Overwing, Sam got on the Overboard, Jaden got on the Overdisk and Sarah got on the Overped, flying into the Way Tower and going to the sectors.

Matt drove on the pathways of the Forest Sector as Sam flew above the trees, trying to look for Xana. "Xana!" Sam yelled, cupping her hands despite Kadic physics that made it so that didn't help with sound. Matt joined in, yelling as loud as he could, revving the engine.

William rode along the ice of the Ice Sector with his sword on the holder on the right side of his vehicle, and Sissi hovering next to him as both tried to scout out for their friend, Sissi having Hexipated to widen the search. "Xana, you here?" William called. Sissi called out as well, all her clones doing the same at the same time.

Sarah and Jaden flew above the ground of the Mountain Sector, Jaden keeping low as he yelled, his gun at the ready as his sister flew just as fast, doing the same. They both prayed to any deity that would listen that they found Xana soon.

After nearly an hour they regrouped at the Desert Sector, then searched alone with no monsters attacking them. "Maybe JEREMIE is too busy or something?" Jaden suggested, but then saw several small beach ball sized Megatanks. "Mental note, keep mouth shut!" he yelled, aiming his gun at one of them.

"These things are mini-Megatanks! They're… Well, they're Tanks!" Sam said, pulling off a pistol and firing at one of them, each shot knocking it back a foot before it got rolling again.

"What a creative name!" Jaden yelled, shooting one into the air before Sarah kicked it into the sea.

William drove up and cleaved one in half, noticing that the armor served minor protection instead of the indestructible armor of the Megatank. He blocked a beam, which actually shattered on impact with his sword.

"These things are really weak, like Kankrelat's but faster!" he said, swinging and slicing a Tank in half.

Jaden jumped away as a Tank blast hit the Overdisk, destroying it. He fired at one Tank, destroying it as it sat open. He landed and rolled, then aimed again. He mumbled something, then fired and destroyed one, but more and more kept coming.

Sarah charged energy into her hand and flung the energy whip that was her power, catching one and then using it like a mace. She smashed a few, but was then hit in the back by a Tank blast. She fell over, dropping the Tank and looked back, but was hit again, but before another hit her Matt jumped in the way, blocked it with his scythe stick and shattered the blast, then dashed at it and punted it into the Digital Sea.

"These things are relentless! We need to get out of here!" Matt yelled, blocking several Tank shots before throwing his pole into the air and kicking it so it flew right into one, blowing up and going right into his hand.

"There are nearly a hundred coming at you, and Xana is still nowhere to be seen," Aelita said, but then noticed a small box hidden. They were at the edge of the sector, and the screen asked for a code to enter 'Mecca'. Suddenly she remembers something she had seen while in the Sujnogytu. "Okay, it need's some kind of password. It's probably something to do with that paper I found in the Sujnogytu!" She typed in 'Muslim', but it was declined. 'Allah', 'Quran', 'Pray', 'Crucifix', 'Holy-Land', 'Religion', none of these worked!

It was called Mecca… normally, one would have to be on a pilgrimage in order to go to the holy city, Mecca. So…

She typed in 'Pilgrim' and it was accepted.

A large white sphere with a blue JEREMIE Eye flew up from the Digital Sea, then swept up Sarah, Matt, William, Sissi, Sam and Jaden then flew away towards the center virtual sun.

It moved very quickly, moving through the sphere into a large orange lit sphere, which it entered and flew past walls, doors and pathways into a small chamber with the JEREMIE eye on the floor, dropping the six off in a small circle.

"That was weird," Sam said, grabbing her stomach.

"You're in some new fifth sector," Aelita said from her chair, marveling at the large sphere.

"It's all orange and there's an open door in front of us," Matt observed, then pulled his staff off his back and then started walking forward, then the twins, then William, then Sam and finally Sissi. "Whoa," Matt stated, looking around at the giant room he and the others were now in.

The room was massive with at least 30 doors on a far wall, and some new strange monster with an organic body with thin limbs and a flap like mouth, a metal tail coming from the back and the JEREMIE Eye on the top of the flap.

"They're creepy," Sam said, then one of them flapped open its mouth and sent a laser at her. She cringed, but felt no laser, so opened her eyes and saw William's massive sword in front of her. He lowered it and blocked another before flinging an Energy Disk at the Creepers.

Sam looked over to another doorway and saw a small sphere shaped monster with a single leg with three toes on front and one on back, six little welts, three on each side, and a JEREMIE Eye on its head. It jumped forward then the welts started glowing yellow before it shot a yellow sphere that crashed into her, nearly knocking her over, but she whipped out a pistol and shot it, destroying it.

She aimed again and fired, destroying a Creeper. Sarah, Jaden and Sissi formed an outer circle, aiming their long range weapons and firing, sniping down the Creepers and Mites, Sam joining them as Matt and William ran at the monsters, slicing them to bits.

Matt blocked a laser with his pole then the blue markings ignited, the blue energy blade doing the same. He spun it, blocking laser after laser, then sliced a Creeper right down the middle. It blew up and he sliced another one, but was then hit and dropped his scythe. He went to retrieve it but was tackled by one, knocking him away from it, and he cursed as he wrestled with it.

Matt punched the Creeper, then kneed it and kicked it, popping up on his hands and pushing himself up into a standing position. He got into a fighting position and punched the Creeper, then jumped and kicked it, devirtualizing it in a blast of red 1's and 0's.

He slid away from a laser and grabbed his pole, igniting the blade of pure energy. He spun it around, spun it over his head and threw it, the blade spinning like a giant saw and slicing the last couple of Creepers to bits.

"Looks like we're finished here," William said, but then looked around and saw that there was no way to know which path to take. "Where to?"

"Guys, I just found a timer, and its almost at- scratch that, it hit zero," Aelita said, the timer timing out then going up to 5:00:00 in a few seconds.

"Ah!" Sarah yelled as the room shifted, blocks sliding across the floor, moving up, hovering out into the middle of the room and more. Jaden, Matt and William wrapped their arms around the three girls, all of them closing their eyes as the area shifted.

It soon clunked to a stop, and Sarah was the first to open her eyes to see them floating on a platform, other platforms all around them. "Crap," she mumbled.

"This is insane," Matt said, standing up along with the others.

"I think there's some kind of key you guys have to activate or something and that will open the way," Aelita said, reading the data on the screen.

"On it. If we were to split up in teams of two we can find it faster. Sarah, you and Jaden use your laser grip to get to that door, Matt, you and Sam use your weird, energy spirit powers to make a bridge and get to that door and Sissi and I will use her rings to get over to the last door," William said, and everyone did so and got into the doors.

William and Sissi walked into the massive tunnel, weapons ready. William saw a Mite, but before it could fire its already charged attack, William ended it with a stroke of his sword. He walked away, smiling as the monster blew up, but then stopped as a laser nearly hit him in the chest, but was blocked by an energy ring.

Sissi looked at him and smiled, then the two nodded and stepped into their room. The room was massive, with moving pillars shooting up and down, threatening to smash them, along with dozens of Creepers and Mites, all readying to fire. The monsters charged the attacks then fired a flurry of lasers as William and Sissi attacked, weapons at the ready.

Jaden and Sarah crawled through their much smaller pathway, trying desperately to get out before Sarah freaked. She, of course, was claustrophobic, and even on Kadic where they knew that any injuries or anything couldn't really hurt them, but still, she seemed to be getting frightened.

Suddenly Sarah stopped. She looked around, then pushed against the wall. "The walls are closing!" she screamed.

"Sarah, calm… down," Jaden said, stopping as he saw the walls moving in on them. "Get to the other end!" Jaden yelled, pushing his sister. She started crawling, then flung an energy lasso and caught a bar; she pulled and blasted herself forward.

Jaden continued, but soon it was too small to move. He tried, but soon it was so small that soon, he screamed in pain and blasted to pixels, his wire frame fading as the hole closed. Sarah fell to her knees, looking around. Her room was completely bare, no monsters, no motion and no doorways.

"Damn," she whispered, looking around.

Jaden shot out of the scanner, grabbing at his chest with sweat soaking his clothes, gasping hard. "That… hurt," he said, still breathing hard.

Matt and Sam walked through their seemingly never ending doorway. They had been walking for several hours, but suddenly there was a loud banging sound behind them, and when they looked back they saw the doorway slamming shut, one wall at a time. They looked at each other and started running, going as fast as they could.

They soon got to the end, Sam leaping and rolling but Matt getting smashed by the walls, his pixels blasting out as Sam pulled out both her pistols. She looked around her room, worried that she might not be able to handle some kind of powerful monster, but she felt sure of herself.

Matt fell limp out of his scanner, trying to control his breathing as he crawled away, seeing Jaden laying a ways away near the left scanner.

She saw a passage way to the far right and walked into it, and soon she came out to the room Sarah was in, who jumped when the doorway slid open and Sam walked in, another doorway to the right opening. "Should we…?" Sarah started asking, but Sam grabbed her cannon arm and pulled her through it.

William and Sissi fought ferociously, slicing and blasting the Creepers and Mites to bits. Soon the doorway opened, one at the far end and the other to the left. The two girls ran out and soon all the monsters were destroyed.

William took point with Sam and Sarah at the sides and Sissi at the rear, all of them ready for a fight. Soon they saw the Key, right at the top of the next room with stairs leading up to it. There seemed to be a spiral stair case with the Key flat on the top.

"I'm on it," Sissi said, dashed forward towards it, and then narrowly avoided a laser from a Mite. William ran up next to her and started spinning, blocking lasers as they flew from Creepers and Mites.

Sarah created a laser lasso, grabbing a Creeper and using it as a weapon, slamming it into a few more, destroying the massive group. Sam aimed both pistols and fired, running towards the Spiral and destroying almost all the monsters around her.

Sissi leapt up the stairs, moving quickly as she got close. Soon she got to the Key and pressed it, but the instant she did the pillar she was on shot up, crushing her. "Crap," William said, looking at the opening and seeing even more Creepers pile out.

"On it," Sarah said, then walked over and charged a massive blast, firing and destroying all of them with a massive blast that nearly incinerated the whole tunnel.

"Remind me not to forget your birthday," William said, laughing a little as he stood, brushing his jacket off.

"It was yesterday," Sarah growled at him, glaring at him with the blaster charging green slightly.

"Oh. Happy birthday!"William said, quivering slightly. _Please don't kill me,_ William thought, his eyes wide.

"Guys?" Sissi said, running down the tunnel and calling to them. Soon they all followed and saw that they were in an even larger area, seeming to be an outer dome for the arena, a massive elevator blasting past them.

"Okay, so we have the Arena and the Elevator dome all cataloged and ready to review," Aelita said from the computer, and the other three leapt on the Elevator as it came by. Soon it stopped and the three ran off, seeing Xana on the ground a ways away.

Next to him was a massive creature with a red cone shaped body, glass dome like head over a brain looking form, thousands of red tentacles flying all over. It seemed to swim closer to Xana, but before it could Sissi threw a disk cutting off a few tentacles, William fired an Energy Disk, cutting off more and Sarah lassoed it, throwing it into the side.

"Wait, something is hatching on the walls," Aelita called from above.

"I see them. They look like… Manta's?" Sissi said, and Manta's they were, massive swimming monsters with blue and white bodies, the blue JEREMIE Eye on their back.

"Aelita, send the Overbike, Overwing and Overped," William said, and soon the vehicles virtualized, the Overwing and Overped near the frontal edge of the platform and the Overbike to the side. William got on the Overbike, Xana and Sissi got on the Overwing and Sarah got on the Overped.

William blocked lasers as best he could with his sword as the Manta's fired at him, but he managed to block most that were directed towards the others. One Manta flew up over him and dropped a bird head looking thing, and when it hit the Overbike, blew up and destroyed him and the vehicle.

"Crap, their goes our leader and best defense," Sissi said, creating an energy ring and throwing it at the trio of Manta's, destroying one. Sarah turned and fired off her cannon, destroying another, but the last managed to dodge and fired at Sarah, hitting the Overped and destroying it, resulting in her falling.

Sarah screamed as she fell, but suddenly stopped as a beam sliced through her torso. Sissi and Xana looked up and saw a new Sectorist, the Mecca Sectorist.

He wore armor of the same color as the sector, a visor covering his skin with mid length black hair poking out the top and bottom, a small laser pistol in his hand, his arms mostly bare but with gauntlets of the same metal. His skin looking like that of a Creeper or Mite, giving him a very frightening look, and a black armored tail moving back and forth coming from the base of his spine.

"What should we call this guy?" Xana asked of Sissi, dodging a laser as it flew past him.

"Gigabit," Sissi replied, creating an energy ring and throwing it, hitting the Sectorist in the chest, but the Sectorist aimed his pistol and fired, devirtualizing Sissi for the attack and damage.

Sissi nearly leapt out of her scanner, but William caught her and took her over to the side, where Sarah and Sam were still recovering from their devirtualization. "Devirtualizing from Mecca… is really tiring," Sarah said, and all the other nodded.

Xana jumped forward, grabbing the handles and dodging another laser, blocking another with his gauntlet. The last Manta flew over to Gigabit, who got on it and had it fly over towards Xana.

A laser narrowly skimmed Xana's waist, causing him almost 90 Life Points of damage, shocking him with red energy that mixed with the normal blue. He looked back, focused. The Power symbol took over his vision, and his gauntleted arm began buzzing with power. He aimed and fired, the blast of energy crashing into Gigabit and destroying him, leaving the Manta to be destroyed by a quick burst of energy.

Xana flew up to one of the tunnels and it opened, the energy stopping and allowing Xana to fly out and be devirtualized, leaving the Overwing to crash into a Forest tree.

Xana fell out the scanner, but before he even got close to the ground, Aelita's arms were wrapped around him, his friends standing around, looking worried that Aelita might suffocate him. "I'm okay," Xana said, then said, "I think I might have just used my powers to destroy the new Sectorist."

"We need to find out how you activate them, and find a way for you to control it," Aelita said, and they all got back to work.


	28. Episode 28

Episode 28: Repossessions

Xana, Aelita, Sam and Sissi were all sitting in science, quietly discussing Kadic, mainly the mysterious two sectors they had found. "So, the Clockwork sector moves under the other sectors and Mecca is in the center," Aelita said, putting it all together.

"And Bingo was his name-o," Sam quietly sang.

"We need to explore Mecca. We can go at full force and find some data to unlock Xana's powers," Aelita said, looking at the red haired human AI.

"Good idea. If we can unlock it, then we can use it," Xana said.

"Right-"

"Ms. Knight, Ms. Schaeffer, Ms. Delmas and Mr. Relanuase, what are you talking about that is more interesting then the class?" Mr. Morales asked, looking at them and postponing the class, everyone staring.

"Uh…" Xana said, unsure as to what to say. Even having been on earth for nearly two months, he still had no idea how to make up a lie to teachers.

"We were talking about a video game, and we were trying to help Xana in the game," Sam said, saying it with such ease, Xana almost thought it was true.

"Well, keep your video game talk to the outside of class," Mr. Morales said, turning back to the class and continued his lecture.

"That was close," Aelita said, starting to take notes.

"We still have to find out how to unlock my powers on Kadic," Xana said, writing quickly. Soon all the notes were down, even the ones that Mr. Morales hadn't gone over. "Done," he whispered.

"What was that Mr. Relanuase?" Mr. Morales asked, turning around.

"I'm done taking notes on this subject," Xana replied, looking up.

"I haven't finished. Besides we're not even going to finish notes on this subject until the next three classes," Mr. Morales said, looking at him, confused.

"I know. I studied this subject and researched it on the internet," Xana replied, looking like there was nothing about it.

Mr. Morales stared at him skeptically.

"Uh, what I meant was… um, my dad, when he was in college, had to work on both work and a college paper so asked me to research this stuff on the internet for him," Xana lied, but it almost sounded true. Sam was so… so proud of him.

"Ah. Well, if there is any other material that is college grade and you know it… um, you might as well teach the subject," Mr. Morales said.

After class the group of Warriors was sitting at their table eating their cold sandwiches and chips when Aelita's laptop started beeping in her bag. She reached for it but then a white bubble blasted forward, sending them back to Science.

"What was that?" Sam asked, looking around slightly.

"Ms. Knight, Ms. Schaeffer, Ms. Delmas and Mr. Relanuase, what are you talking about that is more interesting then the class?" Mr. Morales asked, looking at them and postponing the class.

"Sorry, we saw a weird bird out the window," Xana said as fast as he could.

"Leave the bird talk for-"

"After class, we know, and by the way, I've already learned this material because my dad had a paper on it for his college and so he had me help him research it," Xana replied, saying the last part so he didn't even have to bother taking the notes.

"Ah. Well, you may-" He was cut off by another burst of white. Before anyone could talk, another blasted by, sending them back to the morning.

Xana jumped up, but before he could move, another Return shot forward. This time they were all at the school dance of the previous night. They all dashed out, not wasting any time. William and Matt pulled off the sewer cover and everyone else slid in, Xana first, then Aelita, then Sarah, Jaden and finally Matt and William.

"Wait, we don't have an extra scooter for Xana," Aelita said as Sarah got on one, leaving only one more for her.

"No problem," Xana said, grabbing his skateboard, running, throwing it to the ground and jumping on, zooming off ahead of everyone else.

"Who taught him to skateboard?" Aelita asked.

Everyone looked at Sam. "I thought he would like it," Sam answered, shrugging as they all got on and went after Xana.

On the Mountain Sector, a tower activated, and out of the rock nearby came Stone, ready for combat with his crossbow.

Ulrich had watched the Warriors leave, and was confused, since just a moment ago they were all seeming to be enjoying the dance. He walked out the door and watched them go down the sewers, but as he went to follow, a black mist shot out from the dance and hit him, warping around him before melding into him.

Energy buzzed around him and he was standing in his Kadic Form. He sped down the sewers with Super Sprint.

When they all got to the ladder they went up, moving as fast as they could. But before they could even move, a yellow blast zoomed by and William fell to the ground, along with Jaden and Matt, all of which had large blade gashes in their torsos.

The figure stopped, and they all saw Ulrich, his sword dripping slightly with blood. He smiled evilly, his eyes showing the JEREMIE Eye. Xana got into a fighting stance along with Sarah and Sam, who took out a pocketknife, but Sissi and Aelita backed away. Ulrich stood straight and two clones of him appeared next to him.

"You, take Sam and Sissi, you, take Sarah and Aelita, Xana is mine," the real Ulrich said, spinning his sword before attacking, his clones dashing at the given targets.

Xana dodged a swing from Ulrich's sword and kicked him in the gut, knocking Ulrich back. Ulrich stopped and laughed darkly, then dashed at Xana, who ducked and swept Ulrich's fast moving feet out from under him. As Ulrich fell, Ulrich pulled back his foot and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying over the edge.

Sarah grabbed the clone's arm and elbowed it in the gut, then elbowed it as hard as she could in the head, knocking it to the ground. She brought up a foot and stomped, but the clone rolled away, popping up and brandishing the sword. Sarah jumped away from a stab and another before kicking the sword into the air. Time slowed as Sarah spun, grabbed the sword and cut off the clone's head, blasting it into mist.

Sam jumped back from the sword three times before kicking her clone in the crotch. The clone fell and Sam spun around, kicking it in the head and knocking it to the ground. Before she could move it popped up, grabbed its sword and jumped in the air, slicing down on her. Sam jumped away and threw her knife at it, stabbing the clone right in the shoulder. Before it could react this time, Sam jumped and shoved it off the bridge and into the water.

The others joined Xana, Sam dragging William, Sarah dragging her brother and Sissi pulling Matt. Xana helped each one get the three injured to the ground and Aelita dashed forward to the elevator and turned it on, the others soon joining.

"I'll send the injured first, then the girls and finally Xana," Aelita said, jumping off when it got to the computer room, the others going down and putting William, Jaden and Matt in the scanners.

"Transfer: Matt, transfer: Jaden, transfer: William, scanner: Matt, scanner: Jaden, scanner: William, Virtualization!

"Transfer: Sissi, transfer: Sam, transfer: Sarah, scanner: Sissi, scanner: Sam, scanner: Sarah, Virtualization! Transfer: Xana, scanner: Xana, Virtualization!

"Resource: Overbike, Overboard, Overwing, Overwheeler, Overspeeder, Overdisk and Overped, Virtualization!"

The team landed and got on their vehicles, Matt marveling at the sleekly formed hover cycle with black metal covering where one's legs would go and glass covering the front. He also noted the intricate designs resembling that of his staff covering the main body, giving it an ancient look. He got on and they all got moving towards the tower on the Mountain Sector.

"Guys, a squad of Hornets is on its way to your position," Aelita informed.

Matt narrowly avoided a laser, looking back to see the Hornet's flying at them, firing laser after laser. Matt jumped up on the metal seat and pulled his long scythe pole off his back, activating the blade. He looked back and started deflecting, the scythe moving quickly in his hand. One Hornet flew up to him and fired acid, melting away the Overspeeder as Matt jumped off and landed on the Overped with Sarah.

Sarah turned and aimed her cannon, firing several times and destroying a few Hornets. Sam fired back at more, destroying the last couple of them. They all started calming, but then another Hornet, this one black with red lines on the sides, flew up at the Overped and Overdisk, blowing up when in the middle of them and devirtualizing the three.

"Crap," Xana said, looking back to see them devirtualize. He swerved to avoid a laser and ducked avoiding another. He looked again to see another squad of Hornets. "Come on JEREMIE!" he yelled, dodging again before humming and creating a rock glove around his uncovered arm, blocking lasers with that.

William grabbed his sword from its holster and fired off an Energy Disk, destroying one or two more Hornets. Sissi looked back and created a few Energy Rings, throwing them at the Monsters. A laser flew at her and hit her in the shoulder, but she countered with another quick ring destroying her attacker.

"How do you like it?" she asked it as it blew up.

They kept moving until suddenly a burst of white flew out over Kadic. "No!" Xana yelled, and was then caught in the blast along with the others.

They were still at the Factory, but this time Ulrich dashed down the ladder and stood in front of the Scanners, blocking the way for the seven Warriors, all of which who were in able condition. Matt and William tackled Ulrich, but he quickly triplicated and the clones grabbed the two, pulling them away.

Xana punched the first Clone while Jaden jumped the second, freeing the other two. Jaden pulled a small revolver from his pocket and shot one, but it dodged and the bullet hit the left scanner. "Crap!" he yelled, seeing the machinery inside spark.

The Clone he had shot at freed its sword and attacked, slicing at his hand. Jaden fell to the ground, gripping it as blood started flowing. The same clone jumped and kicked both Matt and Sarah, knocking them unconscious into the elevator.

The other Clone jabbed at William, stabbing him in the shoulder and spearing it to the wall. "Ah!" William yelled in pain, gripping the bleeding wound. The Clone released the sword, then kicked Sam and Sissi into the elevator, where Matt and Sarah had fallen in as well.

Xana backed away from the clones, the real Ulrich getting up and walking forward, merging with his clones. He pulled out his sword and brought it up to stab him. "JEREMIE order's your death," he said, then stabbed. Before the blade was a foot close, glowing red energy formed and caught the saber, emanating from Xana.

Xana looked at Ulrich, the Power symbol in his eyes. He grabbed the sword by the blade and pulled it out of Ulrich's hand, then raised a hand to the brown haired samurai's chest. The energy buzzed and then a bolt of energy crashed into the JEREMIE controlled teen, sending him flying back.

The symbol faded from his eyes, and he fell to the floor, clunking hard. The energy buzzed again and it pushed him up, buzzing over to the others and putting them in one group at a time. "Transfer: Sissi, Transfer: William, Scanner: Sissi, Scanner: William, Virtualization! Transfer: Sam, Transfer: Matt, Scanner: Sam, Scanner: Matt, Virtualization! Transfer: Jaden, Transfer: Sarah, Scanner: Jaden, Scanner: Sarah, Virtualization!" Xana floated into the middle scanner. "Transfer: Xana, Scanner: Xana, Virtualization!"

They all landed on Kadic, all in a crouch and ready for combat on the Mountain. "Resource: Overbike, Overboard, Overped, Overspeeder!"

The vehicles virtualized and they all got on, zooming off towards the tower at full speed. Xana was at point with William on the Overbike, then Sissi and Sam were on the Overboard, Sarah and Jaden were on the Overped and Matt was alone on the Overspeeder. They blasted forward, moving as fast as possible to avoid another Return to the Past.

"Guys, look out!" Aelita yelled, and the team narrowly avoided a series of Megatank blasts. The Overbike dodged the first, but then stopped hard to keep from smashing into another, but was nearly cleaved down the middle by a third, while the Overboard blasted up higher with the Overped, the Overspeeder moving swiftly left and right to avoid the lasers.

Matt looked back, jumped up on the Overspeeder's seat and leapt off, pulling out his scythe staff and activating it, sliding the blade across the ground. He looked at the Megatanks and dodged a blast easily, merely stepping to the right as the blast fired past him. He smiled and spun his scythe quickly, slicing into the ground as he walked towards the Megatanks.

The monsters spun around him, moving in a pattern. Matt stood still, then attacked them. He ducked under a sideways blast and time seemed to slow as Matt slid across the ground, swinging his scythe and destroying the Megatank, the explosion knocking another into the Digital Sea.

William drove fast with Xana behind him, but then saw a Tarantula standing in front of him, lasers ready. William revved the engine and blasted at it, grabbing his sword handle and angling it to pierce the monster in the chest. He drove fast, dodging lasers as Xana quickly leapt off, landing on the Overspeeder that had kept going with the team.

William drove at the Tarantula, but then saw what was on top. Sitting there was Stone, a rock spear in his hand. The Tarantula charged fast, William grabbing his sword and angling to hit Stone. The Tarantula and Overbike narrowly missed each other, the rock spear hitting William in the shoulder.

"That was 30 life points," Aelita informed William, who skidded, turned sharply and charged at the Sectorist again. He threw his sword hard, sending it spinning off to the side, whistling as it flew. It flew back, slamming into the ground like a ramp aiming towards the Tarantula. The Overbike drove over the ramp and William jumped off, back flipping as the vehicle smashed into Stone's Tarantula, destroying it.

Stone jumped off right as his Tarantula blew up, landing and pulling out his crossbow. William grabbed his sword behind him and ripped it up from the ground, spinning it quickly. He dashed at the Sectorist, swinging hard and fast. Stone had to jump and leap in order to avoid the Zweilder, then stopped.

Xana tackled Stone to the ground and William swung down hard, but Stone rolled away. Jaden and Sarah fired lasers at Stone, but Stone fired a quick bolt that destroyed the Overped, but the twins landed behind Stone.

Xana charged, sweeping a foot under Stone's legs while the twins fired laser after lasers, William jumping in the air. William threw his sword hard, Energy Disks flying through the air. Stone jumped away, along with the others, and the sword and disks crashed into the ground, obliterating it while the sword flew into William's hands. Xana punched hard at Stone, then crouched and kicked the Sectorist in the chest, where the Twins jumped off Xana's back and kicked him in the head, knocking him towards William, who kicked him towards the sea.

The team attacked, all kicking the Sectorist into the sea. Stone stopped himself with rocks and jumped up, swinging his crossbow like an axe at Xana, who caught it and threw it away, punching the Sectorist in the chest and then the head, kneeing him in the gut. Xana jumped up and kicked the Sectorist, launching him into the sea.

Xana dashed at the tower, dodging laser after laser as he sprinted faster and faster. His eyes became the Power symbol and energy surrounded him before propelling him into the tower, where he blasted up and landed on the second level. He walked up to it and placed his hand on. It stated his name and he typed in 'Kadic', the panel's around him falling. The symbol faded from his eyes again, and he closed his eyes as the white bubble shot up, sending them back to a previous meeting.

They all stood around the supercomputer control console, where Aelita was typing as fast as she could. "It's just like I thought. Return's give JEREMIE power, but it also gives us power. I just need a little more, and that new power armor I was telling you guys about will be ready," Aelita said, turning around to face them.

"Good. We'll need it. And I think I know what trigger's my powers," Xana said. He looked at the others and closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat faster. Adrenaline started pumping, and when he opened his eyes and raised a hand, the Power symbol formed in his iris's and red energy buzzed in his hand.

"Cool," Sam, Sissi, William, Jaden, Matt and Sarah all said at once, their faces lit up by the red energy.

**Please Review on your thoughts.**


	29. Episode 29

Episode 29: Get Real

The Warriors were sitting at their usual table for lunch, the only exclusion being William. Sam was talking about a "friendly game of pretend poker" that a couple kids were going to be doing at the computer room, more like a tournament.

"Well, as long as you guys aren't betting real money, I guess it's okay," Aelita said.

"Oh, that reminds me, can I borrow fifty bucks?" Sam asked, holding a hand out. The others sighed and each pulled out ten dollars, handing them to her. "Thanks," Sam said, putting the money in her pocket. She smiled at her friends, who went back to eating.

William was running towards school, a piece of toast still in his mouth. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry," he chanted, running as fast as he could. He leapt over a jogger who was walking her dog, landing on a garbage can, jumping on the wall and landing behind a business man behind her, dashing a ways further before rolling to avoid a bicyclist. He jumped up and continued panting, running through the school gates and running towards the cafeteria.

Sam was about to eat her last piece of toast when William dashed in holding his book bag and grabbed it from her, taking a bite out of it. "Thanks," he said to her through a full mouth.

"No problem," Sam replied, looking at the last of her eggs, since that was all that was left, plus a piece of bacon. She stabbed her eggs with her plastic fork and stuck it in her mouth as William finished the toast.

"Listen, you guys aren't going to believe this. My parents are going to let me have another party at my house. They're leaving for a meeting, Milly is hanging out with her friend Tamiya, and the house is completely empty," William said, leaning back.

"Cool. It would be nice to be able to get away from all this JEREMIE and Kadic business," Xana said.

"Agreed. Jinx!" the twins said, pointing and looking at each other, smiling.

"Sure. I could use a little time away from fighting a virtual virus," Sissi said, then looked at the twins. "And you two are both annoying," she said to them.

"And I need time away from a computer," Aelita said.

"I can't, and neither can Sam. We're going to a poker tournament," Matt said. William looked at him, then Sam.

"Poker? Isn't that illegal?" he asked.

"It's not with real… well, we aren't really… yeah," Sam said, looking at the table before snatching up her last piece of bacon and offering it to the dark blue haired teen. "Bacon?" she said, smiling uncertainly.

"That sounds illegal," William stated, looking at her. "But I will take the bacon," he added, taking the strip and popping it in his mouth. "How is Mr. Stern okay with this?"

"I don't know…" Sam said, squinting in thought. "No idea," she said, looking at the dark blue haired teen.

"Great," William said, sliding back into his chair.

On Kadic, the five Sectorists were in Sector 5. "Nice place, Gig," Stone said, looking around the blue colored area. "Nice and solid."

"Once again, technically, I'm just a guard. This place is Lord JEREMIE's home," Gigabit said, then looked at the Mountaineer. "And don't call me 'Gig' or I will turn you into a pebble," he said threateningly, reaching for his pistol.

"I feel this place is to… _synthetic_," Birch said, almost in disgust.

"_Gentlemen,_" a dark voice said, echoing through the chambers. A black mist formed and swirled, and the five Sectorists bowed down before it in a line going Birch, Tuscan, Gigabit, Frost and Stone.

"Yes, Lord JEREMIE?" they all asked, still looking at the floor.

"_I will activate five towers to send all of you to Earth and destroy those pesky Warriors_," the mist, or JEREMIE, said, and holograms of the eight warriors in combat came up.

"Yes, Lord JEREMIE," the Sectorists said, then vanished in their element, Birch in a torrent of vines and leaves, Stone in a rock shield, Tuscan in a swirl of wind and Frost froze and shattered while Gigabit turned into wireframe and melded with the ground below him.

The Warriors were in the gym for a kind of team exercise session. Sissi, Aelita and Sarah were running on the treadmills, Xana, William, and Jaden were using a climbing wall.

William was up first, and Jaden and Xana were going just as quickly. Xana looked at his comrade and then put both feet on a hold then pushed off, flipping onto the wall and then leaping up to another hand hold much farther up.

"No fair," Jaden whispered, crawling up as fast as he could. Soon he got up to see the other two standing there waiting for him. "How do we get down?" he asked.

"I do not know," William said, frowning. They had forgotten to hook up the gear to get down before climbing up. He scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Great," Jaden said, plopping to the ground, folding his legs and frowning.

The instant he did, there was a beeping from Aelita's bag and the cement below the climbing wall warped into a figure, soon becoming Stone made of cement. He raised his crossbow and fired, a cement bolt smashing into the roof.

The girls ran out from the Equipment room to see Stone firing at the guys. Stone turned and said, "Frost, now!" Ice started forming in front of them, taking the fragmented form of Frost. Frost turned towards the girls, raised his ice spear, and threw it, but it barely missed and shattered on the wall. He created another and treaded forward.

As he did, leaves blew in from a window followed by sand and formed into the two Sectorists. Birch walked over towards the guys while Tuscan walked over to the girls, sandy bombs in his hands.

Tuscan threw one and it landed next to Sarah. She grabbed a nearby mat and slammed it on, but when the sand exploded it sent grains flying at high speed, slicing through the mat but missing her as she leapt away, the sand blasting several holes in the roof. "Damn!" Sarah yelled, seeing more of the bombs thrown at her.

Sissi and Aelita backed away as Frost stepped towards them, spinning his spear around. He raised it to impale them and threw, but this time the spear froze the equipment behind them solid.

"That's… not good," Aelita said, eyes wide with fear.

"Uh, no," Sissi said, looking at Frost as he created two mores spears. He threw both, one at Aelita the other at Sissi, but Sissi pushed Aelita away and the spear crashed into her arm, freezing it up to the elbow. The other spear hit her right leg, freezing it to the ground.

"Sissi!" Aelita said as the ice started growing and freezing up her leg and arm.

"Go! You have to get to the Factory," Sissi said, but deep down she was scared more than she ever had in her whole life.

Xana created some energy in his hand and threw it at Stone, but the Sectorist simply raised a hand and blocked it, then energy buzzing over his cement hand. Jaden grabbed a rope and pulled it up, grabbing the other end and swinging down, kicking Stone in the chest. As he did, the enemy warped around his legs and started pulling him in.

Jaden stopped about halfway through, his legs still stuck in the cement Sectorist's torso. Stone grunted and sent Jaden flying. Jaden crashed into a bunch of weights, knocking him out cold.

"Please, is this the best you pathetic Warriors can do?" Stone asked, spinning his crossbow before aiming a bolt at William, who had been climbing down from the climbing wall. The bolt fired, sailing through the air…

Sam and Matt walked into the large computer room that was being used for the Poker Tournament. There were at least two dozen people, half a dozen people at each table. Sam smiled and walked up to the first table, sitting down and grabbing up the extra cards in front of her.

_This is so going to be easy,_ she thought, smiling.

Matt was watching from over by a computer, watching nonchalantly. As he was standing there, suddenly a blast of electricity hit at him, sending him flying away until he landed with a crash on the table Sam was at. "I think… JEREMIE's attacking," he said, groaning as he got up.

"What the hell is going on!" one kid yelled as several computers fell to pieces and formed into a mechanical drone in the form of Gigabit, the Mecca Sectorist. He raised his blaster and fired at the two Warriors, but they got away. The table exploded into fire as the red beam blasted into it, nearly incinerating the kids still standing around.

"Sam, get the people out of here and get to the Factory," Matt said to the teenage girl, and she nodded and started herding the kids out of the room.

"Why would you want to save everyone else instead of yourself? The more members of your team on Kadic the more of a chance you have to beat us," Gigabit said, his computer blaster ready. He aimed and fired, but Matt leapt out of the way and rolled, grabbing a broken table leg and holding it like a weapon.

Xana focused as much energy as he could into one blast and blasted it at Frost, destroying him as he came in for the kill on Sissi, who screamed as the Sectorist shattered. Xana charged another blast and fired it at Stone, shattering him into chunks of rock, but there was still rock around Jaden's legs.

Xana leapt off the climbing wall and used his energy to slow his fall, but still had to roll to avoid hurting himself. He looked up to see Birch in a form of leaves and branches walking towards him with a sword made of leaves. He raised it and swung, sending a blast of leaves at the living AI.

Sam told the people to run, then ran towards the manhole, where she slid down the ladder and grabbed her skateboard, riding right through towards the Factory.

Xana created a shield of his energy, but a few leaves shot through, hitting him in the right arm and left leg. He gripped his arm and started backing away as Birch walked forward.

He raised his sword, but then a katana sliced through his body, making him fall apart and take some time to reform. As the leaves fell, it revealed Ulrich, standing there holding the katana, ready to continue fighting.

"Where'd you- never mind," Xana said, walking over towards the brown haired teenager.

"You better get to the factory," Ulrich said, then turned to look at Birch and Tuscan, who were coming towards him.

Xana nodded and dashed away, grabbing William and Jaden and pulling them along with his powers. The red energy was binding to their backs, pulling them into the sewers and lowering them down.

Matt fell to the ground hard after being punched by Gigabit. The computer Sectorist walked up to him and raised his blaster level with Matt's head. "Time to die, Warrior," Gigabit said, then put his finger on the trigger.

Out of nowhere, a white figure blasted through the window from a tree and smashed into Gigabit, nearly destroying the Sectorist. The figure was a large, thick furred wolf with sharp claws and a pair of green eyes staring down at the shattered body of Gigabit.

The wolf looked over at Matt and then seemed to let out a breath. The fur retracted, the bones warped and the skin changed until standing there was a teenager with a thin face, arched eyebrows, green eyes and messy, white hair. He was wearing an all white suit with a pair of torn up jeans and a torn up shirt on top of the suit, his feet bare.

"You okay?" the boy asked Matt, who got up and nodded. "Good. Get out of here, now," the boy said.

"Thanks. I'm Matt, by the way," Matt said to the other teen.

"Drake," the boy said, then looked back down at Gigabit, who was reassembling himself. "Go!" Drake yelled, then was attacked by the mass of computer parts. Matt turned and ran out the door towards the factory.

Matt got outside and ran towards the manhole, then turned to see Drake in wolf form be tackled out by Gigabit as a mass of computer parts. Drake crashed into a tree, then Gigabit raised an arm that turned into a large, razor thin spike and stabbed it right into Drake's abdomen, blood spurting out.

Matt grabbed a branch and slammed it against Gigabit, making him fall of and pull the blade out of Drake's body. Drake instantly changed back into his human form, blood on the corners of his mouth and staining his shirt.

Matt grabbed Drake by the arm and draped him over his shoulder. Matt went down the ladder slowly and then ran towards the factory, crimson blood staining his shirt. Matt ran up to Xana, William, Aelita, Sam and Jaden.

"Who's the kid bleeding all over your shirt?" Jaden asked, gesturing to Drake.

"Drake. He saved me from Gigabit in the computer room," Matt replied. He felt no need to tell them about the whole werewolf thing yet.

"How are we going to deactivate 5 towers at once?" William asked as they went along.

"Well, the one's for Frost and Stone deactivated when they were destroyed, and the one for Gigabit will deactivate when the other two are deactivated," Aelita replied. They got to the ladder and climbed up, so Aelita continued as they got to the chains. "We'll start with the Desert, then go on to the Forest."

Soon they got to the factory, where Aelita was waiting for them. She was a little against sending Drake to Kadic, but finally agreed. "Transfer: Matt, Transfer: Xana, Transfer: Sarah, Scanner: Matt, Scanner: Xana, Scanner: Sarah, Virtualization! Transfer: Drake, Transfer: William, Transfer: Sam, Scanner: Drake, Transfer: William, Transfer: Sam, Virtualization! Transfer: Jaden, Scanner: Jaden, Virtualization! Resource: Overbike, Overwing, Overboard, Overwheeler, Overped, Overspeeder, Overdisk, Virtualization!"

The seven people landed on the Desert floor, Drake falling right to the ground limply while the others landed expertly. The vehicles formed and Drake started getting up, putting on hand to his head.

Drake wore a white short robe with loose fitting sleeves ending around his elbows, a silver metal brace around his waist with a glowing blue gem on the middle, a pair of black loose fitting pants, black heavy boots with three short, white claws coming from the toes, black gloves, a white wolf tail coming from his spine, and a pair of canine ears poking up from his messy hair. For a weapon, he had a pair of small chainsaws on the end of foot long metal poles with thick black pads for handles, the pikes held in holsters on his back.

"What… the… hell?" Drake asked, looking around. He then looked at Matt, Jaden, Sarah, William, Sam and Xana, who were walking towards the vehicles. "I think I died," he said, but Xana grabbed him by the arm and pushed him on the Overwheeler, then went over and got on the Overwing.

Drake stared at his vehicle for a moment. He sighed, then revved the engine and blasted off on the ground with William and Matt, while Jaden, Xana, Sarah and Sam flew above in a tight formation. Drake kept asking questions, trying to figure out more about Kadic, JEREMIE and the monsters.

As they went along, a blast of Megatank energy shot forth, devirtualizing Matt, Jaden and Sam in a diagonal shot. Another blast fired, and the others swerved, but the Overwing was hit. Xana leapt off and landed on the back of the Overwheeler, where he created an energy sphere and fired it at the three Megatanks in front of the tower.

One of the round, rolling monsters was hit in the eye before it could close, and the red energy blasted over the inside of its body and exploded, but the other two managed to close and blasted forward at the team.

Drake jumped up on the seat of the Overwheeler, grabbed one of his pikes and kicked the controls, making it swerve as he jumped off, landing and rolling before dodging a Megatank, but stabbed at it. His chainsaw weapon bounced off, sending him off balance before the Megatank turned to face him.

"Oh crap," he said, turning and running as the monster chased him.

Sarah aimed her blaster and fired a few blasts, hitting the Megatanks armor to distract it as William droved head on, the Zweihander in its mount on the side of his vehicle. He stopped a few meters away and revved his engine, the Megatank stopping as well. "Bring it on," William said, then released the brake as the Megatank opened and charged a blast.

William leaned down as low as he could as the vehicle blasted forward, then jumped off as his vehicle crashed into the Megatank, destroying it. It was when he landed that he realized what he had just done. "I just destroyed my sword," he said, slapping himself on the forehead.

Drake ran around a wall and ran towards him, a chainsaw pike in his hand while the other was poking up from his back. "Drake, can I-" William began, but was cut off.

"Run, run, run, run!" Drake yelled, and the Megatank came into view. William started running with Drake side by side, both screaming in fear. They looked back to see the Megatank open while still moving, charging as it wheeled.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Drake repeated, running as fast as he could. He looked back as a blast fired, but William pushed him away and was hit, devirtualizing in a blast of blue pixels and a wireframe. "Crap!" Drake screamed, falling onto the ground as the Megatank blasted past him.

It turned hard and aimed again, but before it could fire, Sarah and Xana landed in front of him. Xana created a blast and fired, destroying the Megatank. Xana ran into the tower with the other's in pursuit.

Ulrich jumped back to avoid a sand fist from Tuscan, then sliced at him. Tuscan blasted into dust, blowing away in the wind. For a second Ulrich thought he had won, he remembered Birch and ducked as a blast of leave flew over his head.

"Yeah, go Ulrich!" Sissi yelled, figuring she had nothing else to do as she was frozen to the ground.

Soon the team exited in the Forest Sector, where Xana simply floated up. Before he could deactivate it however, his form fell in a blast of pixels to the lower level, where he fully devirtualized. "Oh crap," Drake said, backing away as Frost landed.

"I may not have the same power here, but I'm here to defend my brother Sectorist," Frost said, spinning his spear.

Sarah stepped forward, raised her blaster and fired, but Frost spun his weapon quickly and deflected it. Sarah ducked under a stab and kicked Frost as hard as she could in the ribs, sending him to the ground. Frost fell to the ground, balanced himself on his right knee and left foot, his right hand extending to balance himself. Sarah kicked him in the face, sending him flopping to the ground.

Frost put his hands behind his head and leaned back, pushing himself off and landing on the floor, then kicked her into the wall, sending her flying out of the tower. Frost started walking towards the wall, but then Drake tapped him on the shoulder. "What!" Frost yelled, turning to look at him.

"It's not nice to hit girls," he replied, then stabbed him with the chainsaw pike, squeezed the pad, which activated it, and sliced up, devirtualizing Frost in a blast of red pixels. Sarah came back in frantically, looking around. "I killed him," Drake said, putting a hand to the back of his head.

"Good job, but now what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"I could try deactivating this thing," Drake stated, shrugging.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try," Sarah said, plopping down as Drake floated up to the second level, having seen Xana do the same.

"Now what?" he asked, looking around as the panel came up.

"Put your hand on the panel and it should do the rest," Aelita said. He put a hand on the panel and it said his name, then entered the code 'Kadic'.

"Tower, Deactivated," he said instinctively, smiling as the panels fell around him.

Ulrich was pushed to the ground, his sword sliced right off at the blade. Birch raised his sword, but then suddenly fell into a pile of leaves. Ulrich lowered his arms and then let them fall to the ground, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Return to the past, Now," Aelita said, pressing enter and sending a blast of white energy.

The team was back at their table, and Sam was trying to convince them to give her money again. "How about this time I split any money I win with you guys?" Sam bargained.

The others exchanged a glance then finally gave her the money, and were soon joined by William, who Sam gave her last piece of toast and bacon right away.

"Thanks," William said with a mouthful of toast then took a bite of bacon as he sat down.

"Are you still going to ask me about the poker thing again?" Sam asked.

"Depends. Is it legal?" William asked, handing her another ten dollars.

"Yes?"

"Good, then I don't really care," William said, eating the rest of the toast and bacon.

**Meh, Filler. This one was waaaaaaaaaaaayyyy long!**


	30. Episode 30

Episode 30: Magellan and Columbus, Xana and Sarah

Drake was sitting in a tree, eating an apple he had… taken without paying for. He took another bite, staring through the leaves at the people from Lyoko Academy. Sometimes he wished he could be a normal kid, wished he could go to Lyoko. He had watched them for days, mainly on the sunny days like today.

"Hi," he heard, and then nearly fell, dropping his apple.

"Damn," he said. He turned around to see Sam, sitting on another branch, settling in. "What do you want?" he asked her, turning back to watch the students.

"Listen, I know you probably don't remember, but a few days ago, I was with you on a virtual world fighting weird monsters," Sam said to him.

He looked at her suspiciously. Several moments passed in silence. "So… that was real?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes. Listen, we've been talking to our principal, Mr. Stern. He says you might be able to come to Lyoko, so that you can be a little closer. That is, if you want to stay and fight," Sam added. She wanted him to have a choice.

Drake looked down at the ground below. He had been running since he was four years old, when he lost his older brother Tom. He had never had a home, never gotten much out of life. He had been driven to near suicide. All because of _them_… but now, she was offering him a place to stay, and a reason to be alive.

A reason to live… that was what he had been looking for.

"I'm in," he said, looking at her.

"Good. The others are at the Factory for a mission. I brought an extra Skateboard, if you want it," Sam added. She pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Drake.

"Oh, ha, ha," Drake said. On the bottom of the board was a black rock with a white wolf against a dark blue sky, howling at the moon. Drake found that… (Sarcastically) very humorous.

"I figured you would like it," Sam said, climbing down. Drake simply leapt down, landing with the skateboard in his hand. He stood up straight and walked with her over to the manhole. Drake slid it off easily, and Sam looked at him oddly.

"Being a werewolf has its ups and downs," he said, shrugging. Up: Super strength, speed and senses, and you can turn into a giant half-man half-wolf creature and freak the living hell out of people. Down: You get hunted by a group of psychopaths who think you don't deserve to live, and fleas.

Jaden was laying face first in his bed, snoring loudly. He had his blanket only covering his lower half, one leg poking out from under it, and a pillow on his head. His blond hair was messy, and there was a little drool on his chin.

And it 2:30 in the afternoon.

It was at that moment, Kiwi, who Jaden had been watching for Sam the past week, waddled over and licked Jaden's face. Jaden waved a hand to swat him away, but Kiwi jumped back up and but Jaden's nose. Jaden jumped, swearing under his breath as he looked down at the little dog.

"B-" Before he could say 'Bad Dog' he looked down at the dog, who looked back up at him. It was as if some telepathic link made him say, "Never mind." He looked at his clock and swore at what time it was. He quickly pulled on his clothes, fixed his hair and dashed out, coming back to say to the dog, "Don't eat my stuff."

Kiwi cocked his head to the side, his tongue poking out the side of his open mouth, panting.

"Good dog," Jaden said, running towards the manhole in the woods. But as he ran, he was stopped by Mr. Morales, who simply put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "I didn't do it!" Jaden said in his defense. "Oh, and my answer to all questions is 'no'."

"Where is he?" Aelita asked, tapping a foot.

"Let's just not wait for my idiot brother," Sarah said, waving her hand.

"Fine. He's half an hour late, and besides, we have Drake here," Aelita said, gesturing to the white haired teenager. "Get to the Scanners. Drake, Sam and Matt first, then William, Sarah and Sissi and finally Xana," Aelita said, and the seven Warriors went into the elevator and rode it down.

The elevator slid open, and the first three jumped in the scanners, Drake a little cautious. "Transfer: Drake, Transfer: Sam, Transfer: Matt," Aelita said, selecting the profiles from the original 12. "Scanner: Drake, Scanner: Sam, Scanner: Matt," Aelita said, and the three were scanned, lifting off the floor of the scanners. "Virtualization!" Aelita said, pressing enter. The others stepped in, and the process was repeated until it was only Xana left. "Transfer: Xana, Scanner: Xana, Virtualization!" Aelita said, virutalizing the red haired AI.

The team was soon all gathered at the edge. "Sending Teleporter. Code: Pilgrim," Aelita said, typing the keys. She pressed enter and the Teleporter zoomed up from the Digital Sea, grabbing the seven members and zooming off.

The team watched through the achromatic insides to see the Desert Sector zoom past them, soon coming up to a field of cords then blasting through the glowing field of the Virtual Sun, then passing several panels covered with data. Soon they blasted into the main sphere of Sector 5, or 6 if they counted the Clockwork. They ended in the Arena core, the Teleporter releasing them in a small double circle, Matt, William, Drake and Sam on the outside, Xana, Sarah and Sissi on the inside, all facing out.

The area around them spun quickly, soon stopping and a door opened. William and Matt took the lead, followed by Sarah and Sam, then Sissi and Drake and finally Xana in the back. They entered the room quickly, seeing a tight chamber with several doors in the walls and a key at the very end.

"Drake, you, Matt and I are heading down. Girls, cover us. Xana, if things get too heavy, move in," William said, then he and the two other guys started walking down the hall.

"Oops," Drake said, realizing he had just stepped on a panel that sunk down about a foot, and seven doors opened, a Creeper slithering out of each one. Drake pulled off his chainsaw weapons and stabbed one of the Creepers, destroying it as Matt leapt over him and slammed two more Creepers, destroying them.

William quickly spun with his sword extended, slicing down the last five. "Let's move!" he yelled, then ran out ahead with his sword down, ready to impale any monsters that attacked. Drake ran in the middle while Matt ran behind, all their weapons at the ready.

Suddenly all the doors blasted open, and the wall with the Key slid back, revealing more doors for the monsters, Creeper and Mite alike. The team attacked quickly, William spinning around and slicing them down, Matt slicing and slamming the monsters, Drake running them down with his weapons, Sarah and Sam sniping them down and Sissi blasted them in quick bursts, taking out large groups in a single shot.

Stepping out of one of the doors was Gigabit, his tail moving slowly back and forth while his blasters spun in his hand. He smiled evilly and fired at William, blasting him to the ground. Three Creepers surrounded him and fired, devirtualizing him.

Drake saw this and attacked, blocking one red laser, then rearing back one blade and throwing it, the weapon spinning through the air. Gigabit dodged, but it clipped his arm. "Missed, little pup," Gigabit said.

"I wasn't aiming for you Giga-Dork," Drake said, smiling. Gigabit turned around to see the blade sticking out of the Key, the mechanism deactivating. Gigabit devirtualized in red pixels, along with the monsters.

"Nice shot Drake," Matt said.

"Thanks," Drake replied, putting his weapon back and walking over to retrieve the other. Right as he did the wall with the Key on it slid over, devirtualizing it. "Great," Drake mumbled, then the team of now six walked through, finding themselves just outside the Elevator dome.

"Ready guys? 3… 2… 1!" Xana said, and all of them jumped for the elevator. As they were in midair, a red bolt flew through the air and hit Sissi, devirtualizing her. The others landed, looking back to see her devirtualize as they blasted up.

As they looked, suddenly Sam, who was in the back, cringed, then devirtualized. The others turned to see this, then quickly formed a circle, getting their defenses ready, Xana creating a large blue shield around his wrist.

Another laser flew, but Drake blocked it before it sniped Matt in the head. Matt spun his staff and just about stabbed a laser before it hit Sarah. Sarah was then hit in the chest by a laser, knocking her back and devirtualizing her.

The elevator stopped and they dashed off, still blocking lasers. Xana was in front, then Drake and finally Matt. Gigabit seemed to meld from the ground and fired at Matt, devirtualizing him as well. Drake turned and pulled off his chain blade weapon. "You get the data! I got this guy," Drake said to Xana, who nodded and dashed out to the outer sphere.

"Close-range? Very well," Gigabit said, and his blaster barrel straightened to form a sword hilt and a red beam ignited, forming a blade. Drake ran at him and swung down, but Gigabit raised his sword and blocked, pushing Drake away. Drake slid to a stop, his weapon behind him.

Drake raised his weapon, eyeing the Sectorist of Carthage. He dashed at the Sectorist, but this time instead of attacking full on, he came at the side, then stopped and spun, slicing at the Sectorists head.

Xana dashed onto the platform, the panel in front of him forming and he got to work. He slid data around, downloaded it to Aelita and uploaded a mapping program to try to map Sector 5/6. He slid some more data, trying to move fast, when a hawk's screech sliced through the air. "Aelita, get the fastest Overvehicle ready," he said, looking out to see the Manta's hatch.

Drake slashed again, then kicked Gigabit over the edge of the elevator. He turned and ran, but then stopped as behind him the elevator rose, Gigabit standing on it. "Mecca bends to my will," he said, spinning his sword and attacking. Drake spun around and blocked, ducked under another strike and tripped Gigabit.

"I am getting sick of you," Drake said, then stabbed Gigabit in the chest, devirtualizing him in red pixels.

He ran out towards Xana, who jumped on the Overbike. Drake jumped on behind him and blocked a laser headed for Xana. The Overbike zoomed under the platform and then blasted around, Drake blocking lasers from the Manta's.

"Open one of the-" Drake was cut off by a mine crashing into his back, devirtualizing him and knocking Xana into the top of the Overbike.

"Crap," Xana said, grabbing the handles and swerving away from another mine. He looked back and swung his arm with the shield on it, sending the shield flying off at the Manta's. It hit one and destroyed it in a massive blast, knocking another one into the wall.

"Aelita, an escape route would be nice!" Xana said, dodging a few more lasers. He turned and charged a blast in his hand, firing it at one Manta and destroying it in a blast of red energy. "Yeah!" he said. "Two down, one to go. Where is it?" he asked, looking around.

His question was answered as a Manta fired at him from behind, hitting him right in the back. "Where the hell is Jaden?" he asked, looking back at it.

Jaden sat in detention. He had apparently 'filled the casserole with cheap CD's' that weren't on the menu, so he was sitting amongst a couple other people who were in detention. His phone silently vibrated and he pretended to drop his pencil, leaning over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked, answering the phone.

"Jaden, get to the Factory, now or your sister will have your head," Aelita said to him.

"I'm in detention," he whispered.

"Why?" Aelita growled.

"I put CD's in the casserole," he replied.

"Idiot," Aelita said. "Just get out!" At that she hung up and Jaden grabbed his pencil and put his phone away.

He looked at one kid who looked like a really big trouble maker. The kid had mid-length dirty blond hair, slightly tanned skin and green eyes that shot all over the room like he was wondering what to blow up first. "Hey, would you mind making a big distraction?" Jaden asked.

"I've been waiting for someone to ask," the kid replied, smiling slyly. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it in the air, where it promptly exploded in a giant black cloud. Jaden leapt out of his seat and jumped out the window nearby.

"Thanks," Jaden told the kid, who was leaning out the window.

"I live to make explosions," the kid replied.

Jaden smiled and ran towards the sewers, where he slid down and grabbed his skateboard. He rode as fast as he could, going low and fast to get there soon.

Xana leapt off the Overbike to avoid another series of mines, managing to land on the platform. He rolled to a stop, looking back as the Manta got closer. "Bring it on," Xana said, creating a field between his hands in front of his chest. It grew until it was the size of a beach ball, then he put both hands forward and fired, the sphere moving quickly and then crashing into the Manta.

The explosion was much more then he expected. He was knocked over, landing hard as red energy blasted over his body, making him writhe on the ground. It soon died down, and the energy covering him did the same. "Ow," he said.

"You only have 10 Life Points left," Aelita informed him.

"Thanks," he said. "Send me a vehicle," he added, getting up. The Overdisk virtualized in front of him, but as he stepped forward it was devirtualized by a blast of red energy. Xana stopped and turned to face Gigabit. "Can't you just die?" he asked him.

"Yes," Jaden replied, blasting Gigabit in the back and devirtualizing him for the third time.

The Overwheeler virtualized and the two got on, driving as fast as they could to get to the gateway to get out. They zoomed out and were devirtualized, the vehicle doing the same.

"So, what data did we get?" Xana asked, standing next to the computer and looking at the screen, Aelita and Matt doing the same.

"Well… for one, we got some kind of… journal, titled only 'Creation'," Aelita replied. "We'll have to run the Mega Towers to decode it," she added.

"Well, let's do that tomorrow. I'm tired," Jaden said, yawning.

"You went, blasted a Sectorist and then left. Everyone else went through living hell," William said, then winced. His chest hurt, very badly, for some reason.

"Fine. Let's get some sleep," Aelita said, turning around in her chair. They all agreed and left, but Drake seemed slightly lagging.

"What's up, pup?" Sam asked, laughing at her joke.

"'Pup'? Really?" Drake asked, laughing as well.

"Come on. We've already got you a room. It's with Xana, so at least you know who it is," Sam said, and Drake followed her into the elevator. _A reason to live… A reason to stay… Friends…_ Drake could get used to that.

**And so Drake has officially joined the team.  
**


	31. Episode 31

Episode 31: Back in Pack Part 1

Drake had quickly gotten used to being a Kadic Warrior, staying at Lyoko Academy. He almost instantly got used to his weapons, using them skillfully as if he had used them his whole life. It was only two day's since he had joined, and they were getting ready for a mission to activate all the Mega Towers to decode the Creator's Journal.

Unfortunately, Drake, Sam and Jaden had gotten in trouble (for filling the dorms with cream cheese), William, Sarah and Matt had a test in History and Sissi had been caught trying to leave by Mr. Morales.

Aelita knew that she couldn't send only Xana, since JEREMIE would definitely attack him if he were alone. She sat in the computer chair, thinking. "What if we were too… use your phone voice program to tell Mr. Morales that Drake, Sam, Jaden and Sissi need to go… do something, and then we will have a large enough team to go?" Xana proposed.

"Good idea. We could say that they need to… serve their detention in the gym's boiler room, cleaning the gunk off the walls," Aelita said, then dialed up the detention room and activated the voice program, setting it to Mr. Stern.

Drake, Sam, Sissi and Jaden sat in their chairs, Mr. Morales at the front of the room at a large desk. The phone rang, and Mr. Morales answered it, picking it up and holding it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, still looking at the four.

"Jim, I've decided that instead of sitting in a class room, why not have the kids in detention clean out the gunk in the boiler room. I'm sure they can handle it on their own," Mr. Stern said.

"Yes sir," Mr. Morales said, then hung up and looked at the students. "Looks like you'll be cleaning gunk out of the gyms boiler room."

"Boiler room?" Jaden said, then smiled realizing what was happening.

William, Sarah and Matt sat in their class, getting ready to take the test. The teacher started handing them out, and all three of them were anxious to get out. The test was five pages front and back, but most of it was multiple choice.

The teacher was about to start talking about the test, but the instant the three got their tests they jumped right into it, answering as fast as they could but as accurately as they could. They would probably be needed on the mission, but they couldn't afford to ruin their grades.

The four from detention were in the boiler room with scrapers, buckets and hand towels. Jaden and Drake took one side while Sam and Sissi took the other. They began scraping the gunk into the buckets, Sissi probably having the worst time. "This is so gross," she said, skittishly scrapping a large wad of messy green goo into her bucket.

"Stop your complaining," Drake said from the other side. _We have to get away from Mr. Morales, into the sewers and to the factory,_ he thought, but he couldn't figure out how. One of them might need to stay behind. "Sissi?" he asked.

"Yes Drake?" she replied, not looking back at him as she whispered.

"Create a distraction to keep Mr. Morales busy while Jaden, Sam and I try to get out," he whispered back, and Sissi nodded.

Without a second thought, Sissi almost instantly collapsed. "Sissi!" Sam said, pretending to be worried. This was a good distraction.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. If I come back and find none of you here, you will be in so much trouble your great-great-grandchildren will have detention," Mr. Morales said, picking her up and starting to walk towards the infirmary. "This reminds me of when I was working for the Umbrella Company (Guess where that came from and you get a cookie)," he said under his breath as he walked over carrying the 'unconscious' Sissi.

The instant Mr. Morales left, Drake, Sam and Jaden jumped and ran out the door into the sewers, grabbing their skateboards and riding towards the Factory.

William was almost done with his test, with only 7 more questions left. A, D, D, E, C, C, B, and done. He finished up, flipped the papers on top of each other and then quickly ran up to the front, set the test and dashed out, along with a few other students who had finished early.

He ran straight to the woods, but when he was just outside it he was stopped by someone. Yumi stood in front of him, tapping her foot as she stared at him. "Yumi! Uh, listen, I can't talk right now, it's kinda urgent," he said, trying to get past her. The instant he tried she grabbed his arm and flipped him back in front of her, landing on his back hard.

"What happened back in class? Why were you and your two friends so urgently trying to finish?" Yumi asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Listen, now really isn't the time," William said, getting up. He looked over to see Sarah and Matt running over.

"Oh no, you aren't getting past me," Yumi said.

"Listen, I really don't want to have to do this," William said, standing up with help from Sarah and Matt.

William was about to take her out, but suddenly black mist formed around her and seemed to explode, sending the three older Warriors flying back. They landed, and all struggled to get up, Matt helping Sarah stand. When they looked up at Yumi they all backed away.

She was wearing a geisha like outfit, half red half black with yellow flowers covering it, a yellow band around her waist, white face paint covering her face, two pill like forms on her forehead, her hair in the traditional geisha style, loose fitting black pants and black boots, white bands covering her arms. She reached behind her back, her eyes blank, and pulled out two geisha fan's.

"Fans? How are those supposed to…" Matt stopped as one of the fan's was hurled at his head, but he barely managed to duck. "Holy crap!" he yelled, seeing it zoom through the air back to Yumi's hand.

"She's possessed by JEREMIE, just like Ulrich was," William said, only to be cut off as a zoom of yellow light blasted past him. "Scratch that, like Ulrich is," he said as Ulrich stopped next to Yumi in his Kadic suit.

"Purple cat!" Sarah said, pointing up. A purple figure leapt through the air, landing on the other side of Yumi. It was Odd, wearing purple bell-bottom pants, a purple no sleeve belly shirt over a dark pink and yellow striped sweater and cat gloves covering his arms, a purple tail poking out.

"This is just great," Matt said. "Who do you want to take?" he asked, turning to his friends.

"I got Ulrich," William said, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll take Odd," Sarah said, doing the same.

"Then Yumi's mine," Matt said, getting into a boxing stance.

Yumi threw a fan at Matt, who ducked and dashed at her, but before he could get to her, Ulrich went to attack him, kicking him away, spinning in midair and landing in front of her, pulling out his sword. William ran at him, ducked under a swing of the sword and swung his foot under Ulrich, who jumped in the air with his legs tucked in.

Sarah tackled Odd, wrestling with him on the ground. She slammed his arms to the ground, only to see two bolts of energy fly and slam into a tree, nearly cleaving it in two. Odd pushed her off, flipping in the air before landing in a cat like position, his back facing her.

Ulrich kicked William in the gut, making him back away before punching him hard in the face, knocking William to the ground with a broken nose. Blood dripped from his nostrils, but he merely whipped it off on his sleeve and got up, getting ready to fight the possessed Ulrich.

Matt dodged another fan, then used both hands to catch another, feeling blood drip from his hand from where his hand had been clipped. He closed it and snapped it on his knee, throwing the two halves to the ground and getting into another fighting pose. Yumi front flipped towards him, pushed off the grassy ground and landed on his shoulders, her hands on both shoulders as she looked right into his eyes.

"Crap," he said before Yumi dropped down, used one knee to push him up with both hands still on his shoulders and then threw him into the wall, making him slam against the brick. He landed on the ground, feeling a whole lot of pain.

Drake, Sam and Jaden rode fast through the sewers, moving swiftly. Soon they got to the factory, crawling up the ladder and swinging from the chain to the elevator, where they road down and entered the Scanner room.

"We're here, it's all good," Drake said, entering to see Xana waiting. He got up and smiled at them, and he and Sam entered the Scanners.

"Transfer: Sam, transfer: Xana," Aelita said, tapping the keys in quickly to select the profiles. "Scanner: Sam, scanner: Xana," she said, and the three were scanned. "Virtualization!"

The two of them landed on the Desert Sector.

"Transfer: Jaden, transfer: Drake, scanner: Jaden, scanner: Drake, Virtualization!" Aelita said, entering the keys and sending them to the Forest.

Drake leapt on the Overwheeler while Jaden jumped on the Overdisk, while in the Desert Sector Xana got on the Overwing and Sam got on the Overboard, they all blasted towards the Mega Towers to activate them and decode the Journal.

William dodged another swing of the sword, then kicked Ulrich in the leg as hard as he could, sending him to the ground. "Stay down," William said, but the instant he did, Ulrich Triplicated, the two clones standing on either side of him. "Son of a bitch," William said, then the two clones swung at him, but he ducked and snatched Ulrich's sword away from him.

Odd leapt at Sarah, and she ducked and grabbed his tail, making him slam to the ground. "Sorry," she said, then grabbed a Taser out of her pocket and turned it one, jabbing him with it. He shook for a few moments, then the Specter covering him vanished, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Matt ducked under another fan, then rolled away to avoid it as it came back. He stopped and dashed at Yumi, but she threw a fan at him again. He tried to dodge, but it then zoomed past his arm, slicing it right off. He yelled, grabbing the stump that was his limb in pain. He quickly pulled off his belt and bound it around, tightening it to keep it from bleeding too much.

"Matt!" Sarah said, then glared at Yumi. She pulled a cartridge out of her other pocket and attached it to the end of her Taser, walking up to her. "You just made the wrong move," she said, then aimed and fired, the barbs hitting Yumi right in the chest, then deactivating the Specter. Yumi fell, the barbs doing the same.

She ran over to Matt and fell to her knees next to him. "You okay?" she asked. He looked at her with a look of 'You're kidding, right?' as he glanced down at the arm. "Right, she cut your arm off," she said, laughing a little, then added, "Of course you're not okay."

"Well, now that you two are done fighting… _help_!" William yelled, blocking both sword's at once. He pushed the clones away as the real Ulrich stood, glaring at him with the JEREMIE eye in his eyes. Before he could do anymore, his specter fizzled and he fell, the barb's sticking out of his back leading to Sarah, who had Matt's non-dismembered arm around her neck, the Taser in her hand.

"Let's roll," she said, then the three ran towards the sewers. They had to go a little slow, but they managed. When they were halfway there, a yellow blast zoomed by them, knocking William over. "Ok, I'm getting sick of that!" Sarah yelled, holding up her Taser. Before she could fire, a red saber sliced through it.

"William, you and Matt get to Kadic, I'll handle this," Sarah said, and the two nodded, jumping over the water in the sewers and running ahead, the two Ulrich Clone's staring at her. "Bring it on," she said, then quickly dodged a sword, kicking out at the attacker.

Matt glanced back at her, and deeply wished he could help… except that he had only one arm and the other was about to result in him bleeding out. William lugged him over to the ladder, where they had to leap over again and start going up. This was a challenge, as William had to use only one arm to climb and the other to hold them up.

William was almost up, when a white figure leapt over them, making them both jump. William fell, but then a white furred arm with black claws wrapped around his arm, the other hand grabbing Matt's good arm.

They were pulled up, but by the time they were up the figure leapt up onto the roof and was gone. "Drake?" William asked, but then remembered what they had to do and grabbed Matt, walking over to the chains.

Sarah ducked under another sword, mainly just dodging to avoid being killed by the sword wielding clone's. The two clones attacked at once, but Sarah barely managed to duck to avoid the swords as they passed over her head. She jumped back as the one on the right stabbed at her, but it stabbed into the cement ground.

Thinking fast, Sarah kicked him in the head right into the water, then grabbed the sword and ripped it free. The clone that fell in the water buzzed and then vanished, leaving only one left. Sarah blocked a strike, then pushed it back and went to attack, but the clone stabbed at her, piercing her stomach.

She gasped, feeling more pain then she had ever felt. The blade was pulled out, and she dropped her own, falling to the ground with it. A white figure dropped from the nearby manhole. It was a werewolf, much like Drake, but much larger, and the right ear had a deep cut right down the middle. The werewolf growled at the clone, then said in a rough voice, "It's not nice to stab little girls."

William swung down to the bottom, getting in the elevator and riding right down to the scanner room. "Aelita, it's me and Matt," William announced, stepping in the left scanner after putting Matt in the middle scanner.

"All right. Transfer: William, transfer: Matt, scanner: William, scanner: Matt, virtualization!" Aelita said, entering the codes and pressing enter to send William to the Forest right at the tower while sending Matt to the Mountain.

**Wow this took forever to publish. What is wrong with me? Oh yeah... school... Well, enjoy the cliffhanger. I guess...**


	32. Episode 32

Episode 32: Back in Pack Part 2

In a quick movement, the werewolf had run up to the clone and stabbed it right in the chest with its hand. The clone fizzled, the werewolf growled again, then looked at Sarah. He fell to all fours and walked up to her, then used one arm to grab her and put her on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I have to get-" Sarah started, but then grimaced in pain, wincing as a little blood stained the white fur of the werewolf.

He used one hand to hold her arms and the other to pull himself up the ladder, soon getting to the top. He looked around before running over into the park, jumping up into a tree.

William landed on the forest sector right nearby the Mega Tower, which he walked up to while supporting his sword on his shoulder. He sat down cross legged, waiting for a Tower Deactivator.

Jaden blasted towards the tower on the Overdisk, anchoring the Overbike behind him while Drake drove along next to him. He had been told that there was a barrier that would take a while to take down, but he didn't think that he would have to ride all the way there. He kept going until he saw something fly out from the sea, landing in front of him.

"Drake, keep going, I'll check this," Jaden said, and the werewolf teen nodded and drove off.

It was Xana, lying there limply. Jaden kicked his arm, and Xana groaned, but then opened an eye and looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked, pulling Xana up.

"Uh… yeah. Um, do I know you?" Xana asked.

"What are you talking about? Did you get your memories wiped or something? No problem, let's just get to the tower," Jaden said, walking over to the Overdisk. "I know William usually drives the Overbike, but I'm sure he won't mind," he said, leaping up onto the Overdisk while Xana got on the Overbike.

"So, what are these things called again?" Xana asked. Jaden almost laughed at the question. He had helped design the things!

"Well, you're on the Overbike, which is so far our fastest vehicle next to the Overped, my sisters' vehicle. I'm on the Overdisk, our second most stable vehicle next to the Overwing," Jaden explained. Funny, Xana had said those same things to him when he joined.

Drake pulled up to the Tower and leapt in, blue energy echoing over the black surface. He floated up to the top level, activating the screen and getting to work on activating it. William looked at the tower from the outside and smiled. Soon they would move on to the Mountain Sector and the Journal would be decoded.

Jaden smiled as he looked forward, then saw a laser barely miss his head before crashing into a tree. He looked back to see three Hornets moving in. He aimed his blaster and fired, taking out the middle Hornet, but the other two managed to swerve and one shot acid at Xana.

"Damn!" Xana yelled, swerving to avoid it.

"I got em, you take care of this!" Jaden called, turning the Overdisk around and blasting at the Hornets. He grabbed one and used it as a sword to impale the other, but was hit in the shoulder by the Hornet he had grabbed when it squirmed and fired off a laser. He aimed his cannon and fired, destroying it.

Xana zoomed off towards the tower, and William.

William sat there, bored out of his mind. He looked up to see Xana fighting a few Krabes, which he had not noticed from their distance. He stood and ran over, but then saw the Sectorist Tuscan jump behind Xana, but before the Sectorist could attack, William sliced him in half.

"Nice job, William," Xana said, getting up.

"What are you doing here Xana? You were supposed to be in the Desert Sector," William said, propping his sword on his shoulder to keep from wasting too much energy.

"I found this new sector and… well, I'm not sure what happened then," Xana replied.

"Another one? Really?" William asked, sounding distraught. He sighed and then walked over towards the tower, which was green. "We better keep guarding the tower, otherwise Aelita's decoding will be ruined."

"Decoding of what?" Xana asked.

"The Creator's Journal," William said, with a tone that made him sound suspicious.

Xana stopped, his eyes widening.

"Wait, how can Xana be on the Forest Sector if he's on the Desert? I can see him right now," Aelita said from above.

"What do you mean?" William asked, then looked at Xana with hard eyes. "Then you must not be Xana," he said, then swung at him.

Xana jumped away, then hummed and devirtualized William's sword. William swung an arm and a weak Energy Disk flew, hitting Xana in the chest and knocking him over. Xana fell and put his hands under his neck and pushed himself up, landing a ways away and getting ready for hand to hand combat.

"I'm not a JEREMIE clone, I am Xana, just not your Xana, I guess," Xana said, scratching the back of his head before dodging a kick from William, who wasn't buying it, obviously.

"I'm not buying this," William said, trying to punch Xana. Xana caught the arm and kneed William in the gut, then punched him as hard as he could. William burst into pixels, leaving Xana standing there, but then he looked over and saw that Jaden was aiming his gun at him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he said, and the gun charged blue.

"I… I can't. You might as well just shoot me, cause there's no reason you shouldn't," Xana said, lowering his arms and standing there. Jaden lowered his gun and swore at himself.

"Can't you ever just not say anything? I never get to shoot you people!" he exclaimed, acting pouty. He crossed his arms and started walking away, but was suddenly devirtualized by a blast of leaves that flew from the trees.

Xana looked up in the Forest tree, seeing Birch. Branches blasted out at Xana, who dodged them as best he could. One of the branches, however, still managed to stab him in the leg, sending pain shooting up through his whole being.

"Ah!" Xana yelled, grabbing the area around the branch that had imbedded itself into his leg.

"Aw, does little Xana have a boo-boo? Let daddy take care of that!" the figure cried in an almost insane sounding voice. Another branch shot down to impale Xana, but stopped as the Sectorist changed his mind. "Or better yet, take a bath to make it feel all better!"

The real Xana drove alongside Sam towards the Mega Tower. In the distance they could make out the figure of the tower, but they were still a ways off. Xana was a little confused with the whole 'him on the forest sector' thing, then remembered the Clockwork Sector.

Drake exited the tower just in time to see Xana get thrown into the Digital Sea by Birch. He pulled out his chainsaw weapons and ran at Birch, jumping up and kicking him out of the tree and down to another path.

Drake leaped down, swinging his weapons down at Birch's chest. Birch used his shield and blocked, the blades spinning against the virtual leather. Birch swung his own blade, making Drake have to jump back and narrowly keep from falling over the edge.

On Aelita's screen came Birch vs. Drake and then calculated the winner. Things didn't look to bright for the werewolf. "Drake, get out of there!" she said to him.

"Got it," the white haired werewolf said, then jumped back to the other path and jumped on the Overwheeler, revving it and blasting off towards the Way Tower. He looked back to see Birch get up to the platform, then look at the Mega Tower. He growled, but Drake then took a turn towards the Way Tower.

Xana and Sam drove right up to the Mega Tower, Xana barely stopping and leaping off his vehicle right into the tower. He rolled to a stop then jumped up, floating up to the top and activating the tower. He jumped down and ran out, getting back on the Overwing and zooming towards the Way Tower with Sam alongside him.

Drake drove as fast as he could, soon blasting into the Way Tower and zooming down until finding himself in the Mountain Sector. He revved the engine and zoomed off, but suddenly spikes of rock shot up from the ground, devirtualizing the Overwheeler suddenly and making him fall and roll across the ground.

He pushed himself up, looking up to see Stone standing a ways away. "Hello little pup," Stone said to Drake, and Drake pulled out his duel chainsaw pikes.

"Incarnation!" Drake yelled, touching the blue gem, and glowing white energy blasted from him, forming a massive wolf with the chest alone being the size of a large truck. Its eyes glowed a bright blue against the white body.

"Very well then. I can play big animal to," Stone replied, jumping down. As he slid across the mountain he was on, rock seemed to blast up, forming a massive stone tiger with trees on its back.

On Aelita's screen came Drake's Incarnation Vs. Stone's Tiger. She bit one of her fingernails worriedly. Drake had never used his Incarnation before, and might not be able to use it very well.

Sarah looked around herself as she leaned against a tree in the park. Around her were 5 werewolves, all the same glistening white as Drake. The oldest, whom she had figured out was named Remus, and the second oldest by the name of Luna were speaking to each other right in front of her. The one who had saved her was named Regulus, and his twin brother was Sirius, and the last was the youngest by the name of Canis.

"What was Regulus thinking, bringing this human here?" Remus asked, glancing back at Sarah with bright, blue eyes. His voice was the deepest and grittiest of them all, sounding more like a growling dog then someone talking.

"He was trying to save her. Besides, we must help her," Luna replied, her voice kind yet still rough like all werewolves.

"We are here to find my brother, not help humans," Remus said, growling slightly.

"I'm sure Drake will be fine for 5 more minutes. You already left him alone for 5 years," Luna said, cutting off the conversation and turning back to Sarah.

The female werewolf reached over and picked up a clay bowl filled with some pasty green goo. She dipped two of her slightly pudgy fingers in the goo and scooped some, putting it on the wound in Sarah's stomach. It burned a little, and smelled of mint and something else that Sarah couldn't figure out.

"You're lucky that the blade didn't cut your spine," Luna remarked, wrapping what seemed like a bandage around Sarah's waist.

"Wait," Sarah said as the werewolf began to leave. "Did you say Drake?"

Luna's eyes went wide, and she grasped the smaller girls' hands. "You have seen him?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"How is he?" Luna asked, smiling.

"Well…"

Drake was slammed against a mountain, crushing the rock and trees under his energy wolf body. Stone reared back on his hind legs then slammed down, crushing the island Drake was on and making him land on a string of paths down low. Stone jumped down, but Drake rolled and stood on the thin paths, each foot on a different pathway.

Drake lunged at Stone, but as he leapt through the air the energy evaporated, letting the real Drake land on the head of the Stone Tiger. Drake spun his pikes before slicing down at the head. "Eat this!" Drake yelled, jumping off and throwing both pikes at his opponent.

The pikes sliced through the rock, sending it crumbling to the ground. Stone fell to the ground as well, as well as Drake. Drake landed on all fours on top of a rock, his white fur tail wagging slowly. His weapons were right next to him, imbedded in the rock.

"You… little… half breed… punk!" Stone said, raising his crossbow. Before he could fire, Drake grabbed both his pikes, jumped in the air and landed behind Stone.

"I win," he said before swinging both and slicing Stone at the waist and neck, devirtualizing him.

"Resource: Overped," Aelita said, activating the vehicle.

Drake watched as the orange vehicle virtualized before getting on. He zoomed off, leaning forwards slightly as he drove towards the Mega Tower. Before he got there, however, the ground started shaking. "What the-?" he asked, but then a path above him fell, crushing him in a blast of pixels.

Drake fell out of the scanner, breathing hard. "Damn," he said.

Xana and Sam zoomed across the Icy plain, both making good time. When they were about a mile away, Xana was hit clean in the chest by Frost's spear, devirtualizing him in an instant. Xana's form fell, falling apart into pixels as he plummeted towards the ground. Before Sam could react, an ice spear shot up and impaled her, doing the same to her.

The two fell out of their scanners, Drake helping Sam up while Xana managed to get up on his own. Suddenly a white blur fell from the ladder, landing a ways away from them. Drake and Xana took the point, Xana creating energy in his hand while Drake turned both hands into a more wolfish shape. Jaden and William stepped next to them, ready for a fight.

But then Drake's eyes widened in realization of the white furred werewolf. "Warren?" he asked.

**Dun, dun, dun!**


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33: Back in Pack Part 3

The werewolf named Warren closed his eyes, turning back into a human. He looked a lot like Drake, but his hair was much longer, he was shorter, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a month whereas Drake looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. Warren wore a pair of grey, torn pants and a dark blue jacket.

"Drake!" Warren cried, hugging his brother, who hugged back. Xana and Sam smiled slightly at the brotherly reunion. "Everyone thought you were dead," Warren said, still hugging his elder brother.

"I thought everyone, including you, were dead!" Drake exclaimed, still smiling. "Does this mean everyone else is still alive?"

"Yep!" Warren said, nodding his head.

Aelita slid down the ladder slowly, looking at them. "The decoding failed. I only got a few entries, and they were before Kadic was even made," she said. Then she noticed Warren. "Who's he?"

"Drake's brother apparently," Xana said, still smiling.

Sarah trudged alongside the five werewolves, Luna at her left, Remus at her right and the others behind her as she lead them to the Factory. Soon they got to the upper factory, the werewolves looking around. Remus took a deep breath through his nose, then stated, "Drake and Warren are here."

Luna instantly jumped down, landing hard. She warped back into a human and shouted out Drake's name.

Drake and Warren stopped, then smiled at each other. "Luna," they said at once, then went up the ladder, the others looking at each other then following.

When they got up, Jaden instantly ran up to his sister and hugged her, Matt joining in on the hug. Drake ran up and hugged Luna and Remus, the two hugging back. Xana, William, Aelita, Sam, Warren, Regulus, Sirius and Canis all stood back, watching the two groups and smiling.

Then Aelita's phone rang. "Hello?" she said into it.

"Aelita, it's me, launch a return now," Sissi said in a whisper.

"Okay," Aelita said, then went over to the elevator and rode it down, leaving the others.

"Oh, where are you guys staying?" Drake asked.

"In the park, near a large house called the… what was it called again?" Remus said, asking of Canis.

"Sujnogytu," the young werewolf said.

"Return to the past now," Aelita said, activating the return back to a few hours ago.

Jaden, Sam, Sissi and Drake sat in detention, Mr. Morales watching them.

William, Sarah and Matt sat in their class, starting the test once more.

Aelita and Xana were back in the factory, where Aelita began working on the virtual battle armor.

Drake instantly shot up, running out of the room. "I, get back here!" Mr. Morales yelled, running after him. Drake jumped over the stairs, doing a flip before slamming to the ground and sprinting again. "That was impossible," Mr. Morales said.

Drake ran out the door and right into the woods towards the Sujnogytu, and his family. He ran quickly before jumping and morphing back into his white furred werewolf form. He ran the rest of the way to where his pack should have been.

He jumped over a log, but right as he landed two werewolves, Regulus and Sirius, tackled him to the ground, claws digging into his arms. "Let go, it's me, Drake!" Drake said, and the two let go, backing away as Remus stepped forward on all fours.

"Welcome back," the older werewolf said, walking around him observantly. "What happened to you?" he asked, noting the wounds on Drake's back and legs.

"Hunters. They found me and well… it wasn't pretty," Drake said, sitting much like a dog.

"Drake!" Luna cried, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead, we all did!" she said.

"I know," Drake stated, hugging her back.

"Now that your back, we can leave and go back home," Remus said.

"Home? You mean I can't… stay here?" Drake asked.

"Of course not. We are your pack and you belong with us," Remus stated.

"But… all my friends… I can't just leave!"

"You are a werewolf, and all werewolves need a pack," Remus countered.

"I…" Drake started, but then stopped. Warren, Canis, Luna, Regulus, Sirius… "I already have a pack."

"What? Who?" Remus demanded.

"My friends…" Drake said.

"Friends? You mean those humans? Please. They'll betray you in a heartbeat," Remus said. The two werewolves locked eyes, both unmoving. Then, in the blink of an eye, Drake tackled Remus and started punching him in the face as hard as he could.

Remus punched Drake back, sending him back, then jumped up and ran at Drake, only to have Regulus and Sirius grab his arms, holding him back. Luna stepped in front of Drake, her eyes gazing at him kindly.

Drake turned around and left the area, Luna still watching him leave. He turned back into human when he was at the edge of the woods, then simply continued to walk until he got to the dorms. He went instantly to his and Xana's room, where Xana was doing his homework, since the mission to decode the Journal had been a mostly failure and Aelita said she could work on the Battle Armor program on her own.

"Hey, Drake," Xana said, sitting up on his bed. "How did visiting your pack go?"

"They wanted me to go back to Canada with them," Drake replied, pulling his own homework out of his bag. He sat down on his bed and pulled a pencil out of the same bag. He started working, but then a scream broke the steady silence between the two roommates.

"That sounded like Sarah," Xana said, standing up.

"Let's go," Drake said, taking the lead. He was actually a little glad he didn't have to do his homework.

Sarah was slowly being dragged away by Regulus, Sirius carrying Sam and Sissi next to him.

"Hey!" Xana yelled, firing a blast at Regulus, knocking the werewolf to the ground. "Yes!" he exclaimed, running towards the blond haired girl. Before he got to her, Remus landed in front of him and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then kneed the red haired AI in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Remus! Leave them alone!" Drake shouted, running at his older brother. Before he got to him, Warren landed on his back, sending the white haired werewolf to the ground and pinning him to the ground. "Warren, get the hell off!" Drake shouted, trying to push his brother off.

At that moment, Canis came dragging an unconscious Jaden and Matt. Canis had a bullet wound in his right shoulder, and every time he stepped on his left paw, he limped slightly. "I… I got them," he said, wincing slightly.

"Good," Remus growled. "If you want your friends back," he said, addressing Drake, "come to the place we first lost you." With that, the werewolves ran into the woods and into the trees, Warren following. Drake was about to follow, only to have Warren kick him in the head mid-air.

Drake slammed to the ground, unconscious. He was barely able to see Warren leap off through the trees. Ulrich ran out the door, having heard something. His eyes widened and he went over to Drake, grabbing one of his arms. "The others… were taken," Drake managed to mumbled, but Ulrich didn't hear as he carried the white haired teen to the infirmary.

Nearly an hour later, Drake was getting ready to meet his old pack. "What are you doing?" Ulrich asked from the door. Drake turned, having not seen him.

"Saving the other's," Drake replied simply.

"We're coming with you then," Ulrich replied.

Drake spun around. "Who's 'we'?" he asked.

"Us," Yumi replied, taking a step forward, along with Odd.

"Oh come on! You're kidding, right?" Drake asked.

"No." The three had said the one word at once, like they practiced it.

Drake smiled. "Did you tell them," he asked Ulrich in a very strained voice through his teeth.

"Didn't have to. They remembered a JEREMIE attack, just like me. By the way, remind me to tell William he is a good fighter," Ulrich stated.

"You… you remembered that?"

"Are you gonna keep asking questions, or are we gonna go save your friends?" Odd asked, slightly angry.

"All right," Drake said.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

Drake answered his phone, holding the all white phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Drake?" Aelita said from the other end. She was still in the Factory.

"My pack didn't get you?"

"No. I electrified the elevator and I closed the ladder hall, so they couldn't get in."

"Any ideas to help us save the others?"

"The Super Armor. I can mix it with a specter by activating a tower, and I can send the armor to you."

"Good idea."

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Aelita has a program to help us out," Drake stated. Before anyone could ask a question, he said, "Let's roll!"

The four of them walked through the woods, Drake at the lead. Ulrich held an authentic katana, Odd held a pistol from Jaden's collection, and Yumi held a metal pole. Drake held his phone, waiting for the specter that would give him the armor.

"Well, brother!" Remus' voice shouted from up in the trees. "Seems you came after all. And you brought a little snack!" Remus landed behind them and punched Odd, only to have Ulrich's sword slash at him, barely missing his head. Remus tried to punch Ulrich, but Yumi swung her bar, hitting him right in the gut and sending him to the ground.

"Remus!" Regulus shouted, then jumped at Yumi, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her to the ground, rolling and then shooting up, claws at the ready. Sirius landed next to him, slashing his claws on a tree as he walked towards her.

Ulrich went to help her, only to have Warren and Canis land on both sides of him. They shot down, then swept their legs under his, making him fall to the ground and drop his sword. The two werewolves jumped at him, but he managed to lift his legs and kick the two away from him.

He reached his hand up and grabbed his sword, pulling himself away with the sword at the ready. Warren kicked the sword away, but Ulrich rolled to the left right as Canis tried to pounce on him. Ulrich jumped up, then got into a fighting stance. Canis leapt at him, but was met with Ulrich's foot to his gut.

"Canis!" Warren shouted as Ulrich drew back his foot and kicked again, this time at the werewolf's face.

"Bring it," Ulrich said, getting into another fighting stance as Warren fell to all fours.

"Send me the armor!" Drake shouted, and from his phone came a glowing pink specter, spinning around him before melding to his body. It fizzled, then lifted him up by a foot, forming around him. Soon he was wearing a massive suit of battle armor, the entire suit very bulky and smooth with black, metallic joints and glass in front of Drake's face.

"What the hell?" Remus asked, stepping back as Drake's armor fully colored. It was now mostly white with a black strip along the top of the helmet, the front and back of the chest and on the right shoulder pad. He reached one heavily armored hand back, and pulled free a weapon much like his chainsaw pike, but much larger and bulkier.

Drake attacked, but Remus jumped up and kicked him in the face, damaging the glass. Drake readjusted and swung again, but Remus caught one of his pikes and pulled it from his hand, spinning it around before slicing off the lower half of the right leg.

Inside the helmet, warnings beeped at Drake and his HUD turned bright red, nearly blinding him. "Aelita! Shut down the armor!" he shouted, and felt the armor melt off of him. He landed, then jumped away right as Remus slashed at him. "Brother!" Drake shouted, then dodged a jab. "Stop!" he shouted, then caught the weapon and threw it at a tree. Before he could react, Drake jumped up and kicked Remus in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Ulrich swept Canis and Warren's feet out from under them, sending them to the ground. Odd and Yumi took down the other werewolves, then glanced at Drake.

"Where are my friends?" Drake asked, putting a foot on Remus' throat.

"In the tomb," Remus said, and Drake instantly released him and ran towards it. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi followed him, running just behind him until they came to a large clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a large stone box with several markings covering the door, which was at least 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Drake walked up to the grey stone and put a hand on it, and the markings seemed to glow slightly.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Odd asked.

"Werewolves have a very unique string of DNA that allows them to use these artifacts that we call 'Wolves-Work'," Drake explained, and the door slid to the side. He took a step in and saw the other Kadic Warriors with shackles attaching them to the walls. "You guys, help me get them down," Drake said, walking towards Xana, Matt and Sarah.

Drake transformed his hand into the werewolf form and used one of his claws to slice through the stone shackles, and soon all of the Warriors were down.

"Thanks, Drake," Xana said, rubbing his wrists.

"Though, what took you so long?" Matt asked.

"My brother kicked me in the face and just about gave me a concussion," Drake replied.

"Oh. Well, let's get back to Lyoko," Jaden said. His eyes then widened. "The big bad wolves are back," he said, stepping back and the others turned around to look at Remus and the other werewolves.

"Remus, I will fight-"

"Silence, brother. You will come with us, whether you want to or not," Remus growled, pointing a claw at the young Werewolf.

"No, he won't," Sam said, taking a step forward in front of Drake.

"He's staying here," Matt agreed, stepping next to her.

"What they said," the twins said at once, stepping at either side of their friends.

"Don't even try it," Xana warned, stepping next to them.

"Sorry, Mutt-Man," William stated, doing the same.

"But Drake isn't going anywhere," Sissi said, stepping next to William.

"We won't let you take him," Aelita added in, stepping up in between Xana and Jaden.

"Werewolves need a pack," Remus said, growling and baring his canine teeth.

"They are my pack," Drake said, stepping next to his friends. "We may not all be werewolves, but I love them like my family. And… they need me here. I have a job to do here, in France. I can't just leave them."

"Remus, let him stay," Luna said after a few moments.

"Luna-"

"No, Remus, I will not let you argue with me like always!" Luna said. "I don't care if you're oldest! I want my brother to be happy, and if he feels he should stay here… then he stays here."

"… Fine. But if you ever need a home… just call," Remus said, taking a step to let the Warriors leave.

"Thank you, Remus, Luna," Drake said, smiling at his older siblings.

"Just… stay safe," Luna said, putting a furry hand on Drake's shoulder.

"We'll make sure he doesn't die," Sam said, putting an arm around the young werewolf's neck.

"Well, we better get going," Odd said, and the group of 10 teenagers left the werewolves to go back into the woods.

"Wait, you know what I just realized?" Xana said.

"What?" all of them asked.

"Well, when I was sent into the future, or present, I guess, William mentioned something called the Scyphozoa, but that didn't happen this time," the red haired AI teen said.

"Uh… what does that mean?" Odd asked.

"I do not know…" Aelita mumbled.

**That took forever to write!**


End file.
